rationalityfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Istoria religiilor
Religia este un element fundamental al conştiinţei omului care marchează istoria culturii şi civilizaţiei încă de la origini, căci homo faber a fost totodată homo ludens, sapiens şi religiosus. Altfel spus, religia a apărut odată cu omul pentru că „ la nivelurile cele mai arhaice ale culturii, a trăi ca fiinţă umană este în sine un act religios” (Mircea Eliade – La Nostalgie des Origines). În sens gnoseologic, religia reprezintă un anumit mod de a percepe existenţa prin raportare la divinitate, componentă existenţială care este prezentă totdeauna în sufletul omului. În lucrarea „Divinae Institutiones”, scriitorul latin Lactantius propune ca etimologie pentru termenul de religie, verbul religare (a lega, a uni), în sensul de unire cu Dumnezeu. Deşi există o mare diversitate istorică şi geografică a manifestărilor religioase, trăsătura comună este conferită de sacralitate, aspiraţia la perfecţiune a omului, vector valoric opus profanului, care semnifică degradarea fiinţei umane. Încercările de explicare a existenţei au apărut progresiv, pe măsura desprinderii lui Homo Sapiens de linia biologică a antropoidelor. Din necesitate, dar şi din curiozitate, omul primitiv a început contemplarea naturii odată cu dezvoltarea conştiinţei sale. Soarele, dătător de viaţă, plantele şi animalele, ca sursă de hrană, dar şi fulgerele, trăsnetele sau uraganele devastatoare au fost înzestrate cu puteri supranaturale care intervin implacabil în viaţa omului, lipsit de apărare. Astfel, ia naştere un tablou tulbure şi fantastic despre realitatea înconjurătoare, bazat pe o diversitate de credinţe care se întrepătrund - animismul, totemismul, magia, cultul strămoşilor, cultul Soarelui, al Lunii şi al stelelor etc. Experienţa religioasă s-a dezvoltat în conexiune cu ritualul, simbolul şi mitul dar şi cu morala şi filozofia până s-a ajuns la dogme şi doctrine elaborate la nivel de sisteme unitare, deosebit de complexe, care au rezistat probei timpului şi au marcat profund viaţa unor comunităţi în devenirea istorică. Mitul reprezintă reflectarea realităţii sub forma unor legende, istorisiri fantastice sau alegorii despre zei, eroi sau alte fiinţe fabuloase. Din punct de vedere al sferelor tematice şi al modalităţilor de exprimare, se pot distinge diverse tipuri de mituri: teogonice, despre zei şi atributele acestora, cosmogonice, despre apariţia lumii, etiologice, despre originea unor obiceiuri, tradiţii sau instituţii care marchează profund viaţa comunităţilor primitive. Unele mituri încearcă să explice fenomene din natură, ca de exemplu, în mitologia greacă mişcarea Soarelui pe bolta cerească este interpretată alegoric prin carul lui Helios. Multe evenimente din istorie au fost transfigurate la nivel mitologic (ciclul troian, întoarcerea Heraclizilor, cântecul Nibelungilor) dar şi cutezanţa omenească (îndrăzneala lui Prometeu de a domina natura, încercarea lui Icar de a zbura) sau sentimente omeneşti eterne (dragostea profundă a lui Orfeu şi Euridice, prietenia lui Oreste şi Pilade, dorul neîmplinit al lui Eros şi Psyche). La exprimarea religioasă prin ritual şi mit, se adaugă simbolul, ca mijloc adecvat care trece dincolo de om pentru a se ajunge la Transcendent. După Mircea Eliade, omul religios este creator de mituri pe care le experimentează în practică prin ritual. Etnologul Julius E. Lips este de părere că la populaţiile primitive mitul ţine loc de biblie şi de carte de istorie, de cod al bunelor maniere şi de lexicon. În concepţia psihanalitică (Sigmund Freud, G. C. Jung), miturile sunt explicate prin conflicte la nivelul inconştientului colectiv. În abordarea structuralistă, Claude Lévi Strauss pune în evidenţă semantica profundă şi inconştientă a mitului la nivelul unor colectivităţi. Raportarea la existenţă prin ritual şi mit, se completează prin simbol, mijloc abstract de a trece dincolo de sine pentru a ajunge la Transcendent. Ele sunt o încercare îndrăzneaţă de a exprima aspecte ale existenţei care nu pot fi formulate în totalitate pe cale verbală. De pildă, în reprezentarea infinitului, Constantin Brâncuşi s-a folosit de o succesiune de module romboidale, dispuse ritmic pe verticală. Un salt calitativ pe traiectoria devenirii religioase a fiinţei umane este trecerea de la politeism la monoteism, de la recunoaşterea mai multor divinităţi la acceptarea unei divinităţi supreme. În ascensiunea vieţii spirituale a omului există o lege imanentă şi atemporală, căreia i se supune pentru a se depăşi pe sine, pe care Brunschvicg o numeşte Dumnezeu. Referitor la raportul dintre dimensiunea mitologică-simbolică şi mijloacele primare ale expresiei religioase – revelaţia, crezul şi dogma - certătătorul Ninian Smart consideră că „Doctrinele sunt o încercare de a da sistem, claritate şi forţă intelectuală la ceea ce este revelat prin limbajul mitologic şi simbolic al credinţei religioase”. Într-un alt registru semantic, religia reprezintă matricea oricărei ordini sociale, o valoare primordială superioară individului, căruia îi modelează conştiinţa şi îi dirijează conduita (Em. Dürkheim). Experienţa sacrului este o trăire religioasă intensă centrată în jurul divinităţii, care este percepută ca o taină de către credincioşi. În gândirea unor filozofi, Dumnezeu este descris prin atribute fundamentale ale existenţei – principiu explicativ al lumii, al ordinii universale şi al capacităţii noastre de a deţine cunoştinţe certe (Descartes), creator al lumii (Conciliul de la Niceea), impulsul iniţial sau primul motor (Aristotel ), principiu activ în devenirea lumii (B. Pascal), principiu imanent sau esenţa lucrurilor, dincolo de care nimic nu poate să existe (Spinoza). De remarcat, imposibilitatea unei definiţii filozofice complete a divinităţii, care este fie absolutul, cauza primară şi impersonală a lumii, fie o fiinţă personală, transcendentă în raport cu lumea , altfel spus, poate fi localizată spaţio-temporal sau este dincolo de această lume. Această dispută transpusă în planul artei, s-a manifestat variat, de la reprezentări abstracte ale lui Dumnezeu, până la atribuirea unor trăsături antropomorfice. Cum Dumnezeu este incognoscibil pentru fiinţa umană, imperfectă şi trecătoare, s-a pus problema existenţei acestuia. Fără a intra în amănunte despre argumentele pentru existenţa lui Dumnezeu, formulate de teologul Toma din Aquino, este bine de menţionat consecinţele unor opţiuni tranşante asupra acceptării sau nu a credinţei. Aşa cum a remarcat filozoful francez B. Pascal, cei care câştigă pariul despre existenţa lui Dumnezeu, pot câştiga totul fără să piardă nimic după moarte. Deci, trecătorilor prin această lume telurică, pariaţi fără şovăire că Dumnezeu există,chiar dacă nu ştim cum arată! Este suficient să admitem că Dumnezeu este creatorul atotputernic şi atotştiutor al lumii, temelia şi garanţia moralităţii, fără de care nu există armonie şi reguli universale. Numai aşa viaţa capătă sens şi finalitate. În prezent, viaţa spirituală a Terrei se află sub semnul unei diversităţi religioase, de la budism la hinduism, până la islamism şi creştinism. Studiu de istorie comparata a religiilor (intr-o conceptie esentializata) Introducere Religia, in forma sa institutionalizata are deja o vechime de peste 3500 de ani. De-atunci, aceasta a devenit o parte inseparabila a organismului social al tuturor tarilor. Motivul este unul singur; fara religie si fara respectarea anumitor principii si practici morale pe care le fixeaza si le implementeaza in societate biserica, unii oameni ar fi tentati sa se manifeste ca niste fiare imposibil de stapanit, iar viata sociala ar putea fi grav perturbata. Fara religie viata noastra ar fi stearpa si lipsita de perspectiva vietii de-apoi. De multe ori putem constata ca , pentru unii oameni care din anumite motive nu si-au insusit religia sau si-au pierdut credinta, viata nu are sens. Foarte multi oameni reusesc sa infrunte greutatile mari ale vietii numai datorita sperantei lor, ca vor primi o rasplata in lumea cealalta. Religiozitatea nu o primim prin nastere. Ea se dobandeste printr-un lung efort de educatie si de studiu, in primul rand in sanul familiei iar in al doilea- in cadrul scolii si al experientei de viata. Intrebarea, daca omul este bun sau rau de la nastere a constituit totodata o veche dilema a oamenilor care se ocupau cu problemele religiei. Marele filozof german Emmanuel Kant a raspuns la aceasta intrebare astfel :” El nu este nici intr-un fel nici intr-altul, deoarece omul prin natura lui nu este deloc o fiinta morala; el nu devine o fiinta morala decat atunci cand ratiunea sa se ridica pana la conceptele de datorie si de lege” .” Legea morala duce la religie, adica la recunoasterea tuturor datoriilor ca porunci divine, nu ca sanctiuni” . Kant recunoaste deci dubla natura pe care o are omul fata de bine si de rau. Filozoful francez Blaise Pascal scria ca :” Dumnezeu l-a creat pe om cu doua iubiri; una pentru Dumnezeu , cealalta-pentru el insusi; dar cu precizarea ca iubirea pentru Dumnezeu trebuie sa fie nemarginita, adica fara alt scop decat Dumnezeu insusi, iar iubirea pantru el, trebuie sa fie marginita si raportata la Dumnezeu” . Lupta intre bine si rau care se da in interiorul nostru este continua si nu va inceta niciodata. Rezultatele ei, adica balanta acestei lupte, determina zi de zi calitatea noastra de oameni, caracterul si soarta noastra in viata. I.Credinta religioasa si religia 1. Credinta religioasa La baza religiozitatii sta credinta in Dumnezeu. Intrebarea este cum putem cunoaste o divinitate transcendenta precum este Dumnezeu? Teologii spun ca divinitatea se poate cunoaste pe doua cai : prin revelatie si prin extaz. Religia, conform anumitor pareri constituie fateta cea mai paradoxala a fenomenului inteligentei fiindca ea are la baza credinta. Orice credinta daca nu este fanatica este o presupunere, o optiune care se ia intr-un mediu de incertitudine. A crede nu inseamna a sti, ci mai degraba inseamna a nu sti cu certitudine. Deci, in credinta transcendenta nu pot exista certitudini fiindca pana acuma nimeni nu a cunoscut in mod obiectiv pe ingeri sau pe Dumnezeu si nimeni nu are marturii despre lumea de dincolo. Cu toate acestea, credintele religioase dainuie de milenii ocupand mintea si fantezia majoritatii oamenilor. Cum putem sa ne explicam aceasta? Nu exista o singura forma de cunoastere adica cunoasterea rationala bazata pe argumente materiale fundamentate stiintific. In afara cunoasterii rationale, omenirea a adoptat si o cunoastere transcendenta, metafizica, prin revelatie si extaz. Astfel, credinciosii crestini accepta cu mare evlavie continutul misei crestine, in cadrul careia are loc transformarea miraculoasa a substantei din painea si vinul impartasaniei, in trupul si sangele lui Isus Cristos. Aceasta devine posibila prin transsubstantierea , adica prin taina prefacerii vinului si painii impartasaniei, in trupul si sangele lui Cristos. In credinta religioasa, revelatia reprezinta o iluminare (cunoastere miraculoasa prin credinta) sau dezvaluirea vointei lui Dumnezeu facuta cuiva, inzestrat cu facultati suprarationale. Mai multe religii au recunoscut revelatia ca modalitate a cunoasterii vointei divine prin intermediul unor profeti. Asa s-a ajuns in posesia “textelor sacre” cum sant Tora, Coranul, Vedele, etc. Unii credinciosi incearca sa ajunga in contact cu divinitatea cu ajutorul ascezei care duce pana la extaz, renuntand la vointa si intiativa lor, lasandu-se in grija lui Dumnezeu, asteptand mantuirea lor. Exista variate forme ale ascezei, cum sunt : yoga, sufismul, etc. Credintele religioase au aparut inca in perioada preistorica la oamenii ”epocii de piatra”. Gandirea naiva a acestora s-a manifestat sub forma : animismului, animatismului, a totemismului, prin credinta in mistica si in mistere, etc. In perioada respectiva era mult mai usor sa crezi in miracole si minuni pentru ca atunci oamenii nu au cunoscut legile naturii, nu a existat o gandire stiintifica. Astazi cand stiinta a ajuns la dezvoltarea cunoscuta este mult mai greu sa credem in asemenea naivitati. Credintele fantastice ale oamenilor epocilor preistorice, conform opiniei specialistilor au fost rezultate ale gandirii antropomorfice, in care oamenii atribuiau fortelor necunoscute din natura, infatisari si insusiri omenesti. Pe o astfel de gandire se bazeaza animismul, totemismul etc. Animismul (anima- in limba latina inseamna suflet) se manifesta prin personificarea obiectelor si fenomenelor naturale si inzestrarea lor cu atribute ale fiintelor umane, de ex. cu suflet. Oamenii primitivi nu faceau deosebire intre natural si supranatural. Intr-o lume astfel conceputa, nu vedeau nici o limita in calea puterii lor de a influenta cursul naturii, in propriul folos. Ei isi inchipuiau natura ca fiind populata in intregime cu spirite si demoni, cu caracteristici binevoitoare si rauvoitoare, cu ajutorul carora acestea puteau sa-si exercite influenta lor asupra naturii. Acestui scop ii servea si credinta in totemuri(obiecte insufletite sau neinsufletite pe care le considerau inrudite cu ei prin intermediul stramosilor). Astfel eschimosii au crezut si cred si azi ca daca pe harponul lor cu care vaneaza balenele si leii de mare deseneaza semnul ochiului, atunci harponul nu va gresi niciodata tinta. Totemul ales de o comunitate de oameni devenea tabu. Daca alegeau un animal sau o planta, totemul respectiv trebuia ocrotit si respectat avand pentru ei un caracter sacru. Fetisismul este o alta forma de credinta naiva intemeiata pe credinta in forta magica autonoma inclusa in diverse obiecte. Fetisismul se regaseste si azi in adorarea religioasa a unor idoli sacri, obiecte sau chipuri cioplite, sculptate sau imagini zugravite. Magia primitiva care se mai numeste si vrajitorie sau farmece are din cele mai vechi timpuri un raport direct cu anumite activitati practice: tamaduirea bolnavilor, dirijarea atractiei erotice, atragerea vanatului sau pescuitului, etc. Cu aceste activitati se ocupau magicienii unor comunitati ancestrale, precum - samanii. Samanismul este un cult religios prezent la aproape toate populatiile stravechi, in special la cele din zonele izolate, indepartate. In cadrul unor astfel de comunitati, samanul indeplinea mai multe functii. El era, in primul rand un magician tribal care, in cadrul reuniunilor comunitatii, prin intermediul transei, cu ajutorul unor mijloace halucinanate, a dansului si a hipnozei exercita o influenta asupra membrilor comunitatii (comunicand cu duhurile bune sau rele, facand anumite preziceri oraculare). De asemenea, samanul ocupa si functia de vindecator al membrilor comunitatii. Totodata era si un sfatuitor al conducatorilor tribului, etc. Credintele religioase actuale isi au radacinile in aceste forme primitive de credinte ale omului preistoriei. Dintotdeauna, omul s-a simtit prea mic si neputincios fata de grandoarea si fortele naturii si universului si fata de necunoscutele societatii. De aceea credintele, in mare masura au fost create si alimentate de frica. Religiile si-au pus amprenta asupra actiunii si a modului de viata al oamenilor. Adevaratul sentiment religios ia nastere in libertate si convingere, departe de amestecul si influenta cuiva si a ceva. In acest caz credinciosul ajunge adeptul unui “adevar absolut” cum considera el credinta sa, gandind totodata ca el are si dreptul sa se inversuneze impotriva acelora care cred altfel sau nu recunosc credinta lui. La marea majoritate a oamenilor, credinta religioasa se mosteneste prin traditia familiala. Unii considera credinta ca o virtute, un semn de recunostinta fata de ceva sau cineva. Orice credinta devine adevarata numai atunci cand nu este determinata de vreo obligatie fata de cineva sau ceva. 2.Cultele religioase Cultele religioase reprezinta totalitatea riturilor si ritualurilor exercitate de oameni pentru exprimarea adoratiei lor fata de zeitati, fata de stramosi, de morti precum si fata de elemente ale naturii. Cele mai vechi culte religioase au fost : - cultul mortilor si al stramosilor - cultul unor locuri sacre din natura: grote, stanci, munti, lacuri, etc. - cultul unor obiecte sacre-totemuri sau animale, plante, etc. Acestea au aparut in perioada preistorica incepand din paleoliticul superior. Cultul mortilor a constituit un salt calitativ in gandirea omului primitiv. Studiind morminte in care s-au gasit cadavre ale unor persoane sacrificate impreuna cu mortul, sotia sau sclavii acestuia etc. se poate concluziona ca in mintea omului primitiv s-au ridicat anumite intrebari cu privire la sensul vietii si al mortii, la posibilitatea ca ea reprezinta disparitia totala sau ca ar putea exista si o continuare a vietii pe alte taramuri, la necesitatea ca cei ramasi in viata, adica apartinatorii defunctului sa se ingrijeasca de aprovizionarea mortului cu cele necesare, in cazul continuitatii vietii dupa moarte, etc. Pana la epoca neolitica, modul de existenta al omului primitiv il constituia nomadismul, adica mutarea permanenta dintr-un loc in altul, iar ocupatia sa principala era aceea de vanator si de culegator de fructe, plante, radacini, etc. Descoperirea agriculturii, adica a cultivarii unor plante cerealiere: orzul, ovazul, secara, orezul, etc. precum si domesticirea unor animale au permis oamenilor sa adopte un mod de viata sedentar, sa-si construiasca case si asezari umane. Aceste schimbari in viata omului s-au rasfrant deosebit de puternic si asupra formarii unor orizonturi intelectuale, prin concretizarea in mintea sa a unor mituri si unor fenomene noi ale vietii religioase. Astfel, in mitologia greaca, legat de cultivarea graului a aparut cultul lui Demeter( zeita agriculturii). Conform mitologiei aceasta avea ca parinti pe Cronos si Rea, iar ca frate pe Zeus. A fost supranumita “maica graului si a pamantului roditor”. Era sarbatorita cu ocazia” misterelor eleusine” care tineau cateva zile si aveau loc la Eleusis. Ea era cea care daruise oamenilor toate binefacerile agriculturii si tot ei i se atribuia si statornicirea omului intr-o viata civilizata, adica de a ramane intr-o locuinta stabila, de a se casatori, de a-si procura o alimentatie rationala, de a duce o viata pasnica, etc. Legat de aceasta zeita, la grecii se cultiva si mitul privind rapirea fiicei sale-Persefona de catre Hades, pe care ea continua sa o caute pretutindeni, neincetat. Miturile si cultele consacrate agriculturii impreuna cu semnificatia esentiala a fertilitatii solului au dat nastere si altor divinitati si culte religioase. Cultul Marii Zeite Mame - simbolul fertilitatii naturale feminine a aparut printre primele culte religioase, inca din perioada paleoliticului superior, fiind raspandit si acceptat in foarte multe zone ale Eurasiei. Cultele falice s-au bazat pe credinte si practice sacralizate legate de falusul masculin si ritualurile simbolice cu caracter sexual sacral. Zeii falici si ceremoniile cultuale legate de ei aveau rolul de a asigura comunitatilor agrare primitive: inmultirea si cresterea animalelor, sporirea recoltelor, fertilitatea solului, etc.Un exemplu elocvent in acest sens avea loc in China antica unde in fiecare primavara, se tinea o ceremonie in care fetele alese erau deflorate pe pamantul gol, pentru a conferi astfel solului, o mai mare fertilitate. In primele etape ale religiozitatii omului, pana la aparitia religiilor organizate in cadrul bisericilor, cultele religioase au jucat un rol de adevarate precursoare in aparitia religiilor. Datorita faptului ca, oamenii care pregateau ritualurile celebrarii cultelor erau mai direct interesati in reusita aspiratiilor lor, acest fapt determina intarirea credintei lor in fortele supranaturale. De aceea cultele religioase practicate in perioada epocii de piatra au putut genera adevarate minuni in domeniul constructiilor, artei, etc. Aceast fapt se poate exemplifica cu: piramidele egiptene, templele din Mesopotamia, Egipt, Malta, etc, monumentele civilzatiei megalitice, precum si alte realizari artistice ale acelui timp. Toate acestea au devenit posibile datorita puternicei credinte a omului preistoric, in posibilitatea infaptuirii aspiratiilor sale, cu ajutorul unor fapturi, spirite, duhuri, obiecte sacre- benefice lui. 3.Arta epocii de piatra Una dintre realizarile lui “homo sapiens”-omul inteligent al paleoliticului superior(intre 30.000-9.000 de ani i.e.n.) a fost aparitia artei epocii de piatra. Cele mai importante manifestari ale acesteia, ramase pana in zilele noastre pe teritoriul european au fost descoperite in cea de a doua jumatate a sec.al XIX-lea in Franta-in pestera din Lascaux(Dordogne)- in Elvetia(1878), in Spania la Altamira si Castillo(1879). Pe peretii interiori ai acestor grote s-au gasit desene intr-o singura culoare sau in mai multe culori, ale unor animale mari ca : bizoni, ursi, caprioare, etc. Realizatorii acestor desene erau inspirati de gandirea naiva animista si au dorit sa sugereze prin arta lor influentarea inmultirii animalelor respective de care depindea de fapt supravietuirea oamenilor adapostiti in astfel de grote, mai ales in timpul glaciatiunilor. Astfel de idei pot fi deduse din desenele rupestre gasite in grota de la Altamira. In grota Freres din Arriege-Franta s-a gasit si desenul unei figure umane care exercita un dans magic. De aici, specialistii au tras concluzia ca grotele respective puteau servi si ca sanctuare in care aveau loc adunari cu caracter religios. Discutiile purtate in jurul studierii picturilor respective au dus la recunoasterea originii commune a religiei si a artei. Si in acest caz s-a constatat ca autorul a vrut sa lase un mesaj prin intermediul caruia sa transmita dorinta lui de a supune si domina aceste animale si de a stimula inmultirea lor mai rapida. Din mileniile IV-III i.e.n. au ajuns pana la noi si primele realizari artistice cu caracter religios, prin statuete miniaturale confectionate din piatra, fildes, oase ale unor animale mari,etc. Acestea au primt denumirea de “Zeita Mama” deoarece aveau contururi cu caractere sexuale accentuate, putand constitui simboluri ale fertilitatii materne. De regula, acestea au dimensiuni intre 5 -15 cm. si s-au gasit in grote, morminte, in mai multe tari din Europa si Asia. In Muzeul de istorie naturala din Viena se pastreaza un exemplar de acest gen care a primit numele de Venus de Villedendorf. Civilizatia megalitica Intre anii 3500 si 1500 i.e.n. oamenii epocii neoliticului si ai perioadei ulterioare ne-au lasat o serie de monumente cultice executate din lespezi de piatra uriase. Este vorba de doua tipuri de monumente megalitice: dolmene si menhire. Dolmen –in limba bretona inseamna masa de piatra iar menhir- piatra lunga. Dolmenele care au ramas pana la noi destul de numeroase, la origine erau concepute ca niste incaperi din lespezi mari de piatra cipolita sumar, acoperite cu pamant care aveau in interior o masa mare din piatra, pe care druizii aduceau ofrande in cinstea stramosilor, a mortilor, a soarelui, etc. Cu timpul acoperisul de pamant a disparut si au ramas numai lespezile de piatra puse una peste alta. Monumentul megalithic in forma cea mai simpla este menhirul care reprezinta un bloc mare de piatra avand o lungime uneori pana la 11-12 m. fiind asezat vertical. Destinatia sa este inca controvesrata dar se crede ca funtia sa principala era legata de cultul mortilor, fiindca in apropierea lor, de regula au fost gasite morminte. Un alt tip de monument megalithic poarta numele de cromlech. Acesta e compus din lespezi de piatra orientate vertical, asezate in forma de cerc. Astfel de complexe se intalnesc in numar mare in Bretagne si in sudul Angliei. In Anglia , acestea se numesc “henge”. Cel mai impozant si frumos monument de acest fel il reprezinta – Stonehenge aflat in sudul Angliei la 12 km. distanta de orasul Salizbury. Acesta se compune din 110 menhire dispuse in patru cercuri concentrice. Blocurile de piatra ale complexului cantaresc intre 25 si 40 de tone- aduse de la distante mari. Destinatia precisa a acestui monument ca si a altora este inca controversata. Se crede ca el avea functie religioasa legata de cultul solar precum si de cultul mortilor si al stramosilor. Monumentele megalitice, unele contemporane sau chiar anterioare templelor din Mesopotamia sau piramidelor din Egipt, marcheaza inceputul arhitecturii monumentale cu edificarea unor temple si constructii de piatra gigantice, cu destinatii religioase cultice. Aceste constructii denota ca in perioada respectiva existau déjà conditiile tehnice si sociale pentru realizarea unor astfel de constructii: cunostinte tehnice si stiintifice, existenta unei organizari sociale ierarhizate cu un numar mare de sclavi utilizati la constructia acestora. Rolul miturilor in formarea dogmelor religioase Aparitia religiilor organizate in cadrul bisericii “Mitul”in limba greaca inseamna-poveste. Deci miturile sunt povestiri cu caracter fantastic, care expun diverse credinte despre zei si despre unele intamplari si fapte fabuloase, legendare sau fapte istorice reale, ale popoarelor antice, prin care omul primitiv isi explica lumea. Herder spunea ca miturile exprimand intelepciunea populara sunt esenta conceptiei acesteia despre natura si societate. Dupa alte pareri, miturile sunt adevarate codificari ale religiilor populare prin personificarea si zeificarea elementelor naturale si cosmice. In limba latina,“religio”inseamna: teama, scrupul, lealitate, pietate, credinta, cult religios. Este foarte greu sa definim elementele componente ale formarii religiilor. Acestea s-au format pe baza absorbtiei successive a credintelor ancestrale primitive animiste, totemiste, fetisiste precum si prin includerea miturilor, legendelor aparute in stadiile naïve ale omenirii. Prin religie, primii oameni cautau raspunsuri la intrebarile lor fundamentale privind efectele naturii inconjuratoare, la soarta vietii lor si la perspectiva acesteia dupa moarte, etc. Un rol deosebit de important in alcatuirea dogmelor religioase, l-au avut miturile, legendele si traditiile. De asemenea, fiecare religie trebuia sa includa si un cod moral prin care se defineau obligatiile oamenilor in cadrul colectivitatilor sociale. Conceputa astfel, religia poate fi inteleasa ca o imblanzire sau o impacare a puterilior superioare, adica a instinctelor naturale ale omului. A. Religia popoarelor din Mesopotamia Istoria omenirii a inceput odata cu aparitia statului si a scrisului. Tot in aceasta perioada au aparut si religiile organizate in cadrul templelor. Pionierii organizarii statale au fost sumerienii din sudul Mesopotamiei. Aici statul a aparut sub forma oraselor-state conduse de catre un monarh. Primele astfel de state au fost: Ur, Uruk,( azi-Mogheir si Varka) din Irak - Eridu si Nippur (azi-Abu Sahrein si Niffer), etc. In cadrul unor astfel de orase au aparut si primele temple specfice Mesopotamiei numite zigurate. In latina, templu inseamna-sanctuar, incinta sacra in care se oficiaza serviciul religios si toate ceremoniile rituale ale unui cult religios. De regula, un templu e compus dintr-un spatiu rezervat credinciosilor si altul-preotilor, unde se afla si altarul. Ca structura arhitecturala si amenajare interioara, templele sunt variate dupa specificul religiei si al tarii. Primele temple din Mesopotamia erau considerate spatiul unde locuieste mereu sau ocazional zeul adorat, in cinstea caruia au fost construite. Templul sub forma de zigurat era considerat si Poarta zeilor prin care cobora zeitatea. Dintre cele mai célèbre temple amintim :Templul din Karnak si cel din Luxor din Egipt; templul Saggila consacrat lui Marduk din Babilon; templul lui Solomon din Ierusalim; templul lui Zeus din Olimpia-Grecia; templul lui Artemis din Effes-Grecia; templul lui Apolon din Delfi-Grecia, templul budist Barabodur din Iava; templul Lingaraja din Bubebaneswar-India; basilica Sfantul Petru-Vatican; basilica Sfanta Sophia-Istanbul; marea moschee din Mecca, etc. Mesopotamia a fost zona unde au aparut statul si religia si unde au fost construite primele temple. Nu putem vorbi despre un singur stat si o singura cultura si civilizatie mesopotamiana fiindca aici s-au format cel putin trei astfel de structuri: cea sumeriana, cea akkadiana-respectiv babiloniana si cea asiriana. Intre religiile acestor state existau pe langa o serie de trasaturi comune si unele deosebiri. Prima etapa a civilzatiei si culturii mesopotamiene a fost opera sumerienilor care ocupau sudul acestei zone. Ei au fost primii din istorie care practicau o agricultura bazata pe irigarea solului, cei care au domesticit : oaia, capra porcul si care au cunoscut tehnica topirii metalelor. Ei au construit si primele temple gigantice numite zigurate(zigurat-munte), la inceputul mileniului III. i.en. Ziguratele aveau sapte caturi(nivele) simbolizand cele sapte ceruri suprapuse. Babilonienii au considerat ziguratele ca centre ale lumii unde zeii coborau pe pamant. In Biblie, unul dintre zigurate era supranumit Turnul Babel pentru care Dumnezeu ar fi pedepsit pe constructorii lui cu dezbinarea acestora si separarea lor pe diferite limbi, pentru indrazneala lor de a fi dorit sa ajunga pana la cer. Rolul templelor mesopotamiene: In Sumer, templele angajau de regula, un numar mare de sacerdoti carora le dadeau diferite functii si ocupatii. Unii oficiau slujbele religioase, altii se ocupau cu vraji, descantece, exorcizari, iar altii erau angajati in diferite functii administrative si economice in domeniul: judecatoresc, al invatamantului, economic, studierea astrelor, etc.Sacerdotii au fost primii care si-au insusit tehnica scrisului si care erau folositi in calitate de scribi de catre monarhi. Existau multe temple pe care regii le-au inzestrat cu numeroase proprietati, cu mari suprafete de pamanturi cultivabile, mari turme de animale, etc. Ei administrau si depozitele de cereale de unde se faceau imprumuturi pentru populatie pe timp de iarna, in schimbul unor dobanzi. In vederea acestor lucrari, templele dispuneau si de un numar mare de sclavi. Tot templele se ocupau si de organizarea marilor constructii, a unor lucrari de regularizare a raurilor, de sapare a canalelor de irigatii, etc. Statul sumerian era un stat teocratic in cadrul caruia functiile civile si religioase ale regelui nu se distingeau clar unele de altele. Hotararile regelui erau inspirate de catre divinitate. Fiecare oras-stat avea zeul sau iar regele era reprezentantul acestuia pe pamant si mare preot al zeitatii respective. Indatoririle principale ale regelui erau de ordin religios. Sumerienii aveau un panteon numeros in fruntea caruia figura triada: Anu-Entil-Enki. Divinitatea superma a sumerienilor era Anu-parintele zeilor si zeul cerului. Consoarta sa era Ki –zeitatea pamantului. Fiul lor-Entil era zeul aerului si al furtunilor, cel care provoca marile cataclisme. Enki era un zeu mult respectat si adorat in Sumer. Era domnul subpamantean, stapanul apelor din adancuri, cel care dadea viata pamantului, prietenul oamenilor, zeu al intelepciunii, mestesugurilor si artelor, etc. Triadei sumeriene i se adauga triada bailoniana formata din : Sin-zeul lumii, fiul sau Samas -zeul soarelui si al justitiei si fiica sa Istar-zeita vietii, fecunditatii, dragostei, etc.La asirieni-Istar a devenit si zeita razboiului. B. Religia Egiptului antic Civilizatia egipteana a aparut si s-a dezvoltat pe un teritoriu relativ mic, adica pe o fasie ingusta, in valea Nilului si in Delta acestuia. Deasemenea, aceasta civilizatie s-a nascut intr-o zona geografica care o izola de restul lumii. In astfel de conditii Egiptul a creat o civilizatie specifica lui. Totusi egiptenii au beneficiat de experienta sumerienilor mai ales in domeniul dezvoltarii agriculturii bazate pe irigarea solului si de folosirea templelor si sacerdotilor in diverse scopuri. Datorita agriculturii foarte productive Egiptul si-a putut forma o impunatoare civilizatie urbana cu o arhitectura monumentala, mai ales in domeniul constructiei templelor, a piramidelor, etc. Herodot spunea ca egiptenii sunt un popor foarte religios, dar religia lor a degenerat in formele caricaturale ale zoolatriei, adica (a adorarii unor animale ca: pisici, serpi, crocodili, etc). Si in religia egipteana predominau formele primitive ale gandirii religioase : animismul, totemismul, fetisismul, magia, etc. Ei se simteau inconjurati de spirite divine bune sau rele care acti onau prin intermediul unor animale. Unora dintre ele precum : sarpele, crocodilul, sacalul, trebuia sa li se castige bunavointa si protectia prin rugaciune, sacrificii, ofrande, prin divinizarea lor. Astfel crocodilul supranumit Sobek era patronul mai multor orase. Centrul adorarii lui era orasul Crocodilopolis. Si la egipteni a existat cultul taurului sacru, cu nume de zeitate - Apis care era venerat in special la Memphis. Egiptenii aveau si unele zeitati compozite, semi-umane cum era de exemplu zeita Hator, reprezentata ca femeie cu cap de vaca, zeul Anubis era barbat cu cap de sacal, etc. Egiptenii explicau astfel de zeitatii, prin faptul ca acestea erau inzestrate in imaginatia lor cu duble insusiri; ei puteau ajuta sau pedepsi fiindca zeul si iubeste si uraste, in acelasi timp. Divinitatea cea mai importanta a lor era zeul soarelui- Ra care strabate cerul ziua in barca diminetii, iar noaptea - in barca serii si Horus care era reprezentat cu cap de erete, purtand discul solar. Cei mai populari zei ai Egiptului antic erau Osiris-zeul pamanturilor rodnice, stapanul recoltelor, judecatorul mortilor, etc. si sotia lui- Isis, zeita casatoriei simbolul armoniei matrimoniale si fidelitatii casnice, fiul lor –Horus, etc. In jurul acestui cuplu s-a nascut o legenda duioasa despre dragostea puternica a lui Isis fata de sotul ei si incercarile ei de a-l salva si de a-l reinvia din moarte. Aspectul cel mai original al religiei egiptenilor l-a constituit cultul mortilor. La baza acestui cult a stat credinta ferma a acestora in continuitatea vietii si dupa moarte. De aceea ei priveau cu seninatate moartea. In jurul acestei idei se desfasura intreaga lor viata, cu scopul de a-si asigura cele necesare nu numai pentru timpul vietii ci si pentru- dupa moarte. In primul rand, faraonii chiar de la inscaunarea lor incepeau pregatirile pentru viata de-apoi: construirea piramidelor sau mastabelor, mormintelor in care urma sa fie depus dupa moarte, corpul lor precum si cel al apartinatorilor lor. Ca defunctul sa ajunga la viata de apoi, avea nevoie de un corp indestructibil care se putea obtine prin imbalsamare. Ei au prevazut si situatia in care corpul imbalsamat nu ar putea rezista timpului iar pentru a-i asigura totusi defunctului continuarea vietii pe lumea cealalta, depuneau in sarcofag si o statueta de piatra a acestuia - care reprezenta in inchipuirea lor, dublura principiului vital numit- Ka. Legaturile dintre marile religii din Eurasia Toate marile religii s-au nascut in Asia iar trei dintre acestea: iudaismul, crestinismul si islamismul s-au nascut pe un teritoriu mic al Asiei occidentale. Karl Jaspers, filozof german a aobservat ca la inceputul secolului al VI-lea i.e.n. au aparut cateva marii genii religioase: Confucius si Lao-te in China, Zoroastru- in Persia, Guatama Buddha- in India, profetul Isaia- in Israel, Pitagora-in Grecia. El a explicat acest fenomen prin faptul ca nasterea unor culturi cu caracter universal (cultura Indiei, Chinei, Greciei antice, etc.) reclamau religii cu valabilitate universala. C.Religiile Chinei China si India au creat cele mai mari si cele mai vechi si puternice civilizatii si culturi cu o longevitate care dainuie si astazi. Inceputurile civilizatiei chineze au avut loc in mileniile III-II i.e.n.Chinezii fiind un popor harnic si pragmatic s-au ocupat mai mult de lucruri concrete si practice legate de tehnicile de productie si de producerea unor marfuri foarte cautate in lume cum au fost matasurile, portelanurile, etc. Ei s-au preocupat mai putin de fenomene religioase, de mituri sau legende. De fapt ei nu au fost niciodata un popor religios. In schimb, civilizatia lor inalta a cerut ca ei sa fie oameni disciplinati, corecti si harnici, care respectau cu sfintenie legile statului. Prima epoca a civilizatiei chineze a fost perioada dinastiei Sangh, intre anii: 1766-1122 i.e.n. Aceasta dinastie a construit orase fortificate si a inceput cresterea viermilor de matase, fabricarea si turnarea bronzului si a dezvoltat industria ceramicii. Pe plan social, aceasta societate era organizata in triburi, clanuri si familii. Pe plan religios a existat atunci un puternic cult al stramosilor si mortilor. Prevalarea normelor etice satisfacea in mare masura valentele religiei. De la vecinii lor mongoli, chinezii au preluat cultul samanismului insotit de vrajitorii, dansuri exaltante, folosirea unor substante halucinante, etc. Existau si practici de sacrificii de animale, practici divinatorii cum era ghicitul din oasele unor animale mari,etc. Dupa anul 1050 i.e n. incepe cronologia sigura a istoriei Chinei. In anul 1027, puterea statala a fost preluata de o noua dinastie- numita Zhou care s-a mentinut mai bine de opt secole (intre anii 1027-247 i.e.n.) In aceasta perioada, societatea chineza a cunoscut o dezvoltare rapida, in viata urbana, in mestesuguri, in comert, etc. Au fost regularizate marile fluvii si asanate vaste teritorii mlastinoase. Vechea religie primitiva si plina de superstitii a fost ridicata progresiv la nivelul unor conceptii etice, pe baza unui cod al moralei practice. In a doua parte a acestei perioade, dupa anul 600, pe baza acestor principii s-au dezvoltat cateva scoli filozofice care au cultivat si subtile speculatii metafizice. Epoca dinastiei Zhou este epoca clasica a culturii si civilizatiei chineze in care au aparut si primele opere literare fundamentale, cum sunt: „Cartea cantecelor” si operele marilor filozofi chinezi : Kong-zi(in latina-Confucius) 551-479 i.e.n, Lao-ti 1551-?, Meng-zi (in latina Mencius), etc. Cele trei religii ale Chinei: confucianismul, daoismul si budismul 1.)Confucianismul este o doctrina etico-religioasa si filozofica specific chineza, intemeiata de catre Confucius. Din punct de vedere religios, aceasta conceptie considera ca cerul este o forta activa care determina inclusiv comportamentul oamenilor, atat pe plan individual cat si social. Averea si soarta oamenilor ar depinde de cer care rasplateste atat binele cat si raul. Existenta umana se bizuie pe virtutea esentiala numita „ren”(omenia) care prevede inainte de toate, respectul ierarhic, social si de varsta, precum si fidelitatea fata de principiile etichetei sociale : respectarea normelor de comportament, respectarea datinilor si ritualurilor. Prin aceasta conceptie, Confucius urmarea sa contribuie la formarea cetateneasca, mai ales a functionarilor de stat, carora le cerea sa indeplineasca trei virtuti: inteligenta, curajul si buna intentie. Ca principii de baza el a fixat dictonul :„ Ce tie nu-ti place, altuia nu-i face”. Un mare rol educational a acordat si familiei. El spunea:”Civilizatia incepe odata cu pietatea filiala, iar aceasta incepe cu dragostea fata de parinti, infloreste in slujba statului si ajunge la armonia deplina in care te situezi tu insuti in raport cu adevarul si dreptatea”. De la aparitia sa si pana azi , prestigiul confucianismului s-a mentinut mereu. Confucianismul a fost declarat religie de stat a Chinei pana la proclamarea primei republici din 1912. 2. Daoismul Un alt mare filozof al chinezilor, Lao-tze a fost contemporan cu Confucius. Conceptiile acestora insa erau diametral opuse; Confucianismul cultiva participarea la viata sociala in mod activ, pe cand daoismul proclamat de Lao-tze propovaduia renuntarea la viata sociala, retragerea in singuratate si cultivarea sinelui prin ascetism, yoga, anumite practici dietetice si sexuale, etc. In cartea sa intitulata „Despre morala”, Lao-tze a creat un sistem filozofic numit daoism; „dao” sau „tao” reprezinta calea sau drumul pe care poate sa-l urmeze omul prin: purificarea sa si anihilarea ego-ului si a iubirii de sine; prin contopirea cu spiritul universal si pierderea sinelui. Numai astfel omul poate sa obtina forta necesara pentru a scapa de limitele timpului si ale spatiului. Filozofia daoista seamana mult cu cea brahmanista din India. 3.Budismul Cea de a treia religie care s-a raspandit in China, provenind din India este budismul. Acesta a patruns in China in sec. al V-lea al e.n. Un produs caracteristic chinez elaborat de ganditorii budisti in sec.al VI-lea este doctrina Zenn (in sanscrita- meditatie). Potrivit acesteia, natura lucrurilor poate fi descoperita de fiecare om in sinea lui, caci fiecare om poseda fara sa-si dea seama, natura sau spiritul lui Budha. Cunoasterea este rezultatul unei iluminari bruste la care putem ajunge in tacere prin intermediul meditatiei. D.Traditia religioasa a japonezilor S-ar putea spune ca japonezii ca si chinezii, nu sunt un popor religios, ci mai degraba sunt popoare care intotdeauna si-au manifestat un atasament puternic fata de stravechile lor traditii si credinte religioase. Dintre zeitatile japonezilor, cea mai veche si cea mai importanta a fost si a ramas zeita Amaterasu – divinitate solara suprema, zeita luminii si a fertilitatii, etc. Religia nationala a japonezilor est sintoismul, o religie etnica, caracteristica exclusiv lor, constituita din cultul divinitatilor indigene care au fost mostenite de la vechile popoare care traiau in arhipelagul japonez. Sintoismul se bazeaza pe adorarea unor”kami” care reprezinta o denumire generica, arhaica a unor divinitati primordiale anonime, puternic impregnata de credinte totemiste, animiste ale eschimosilor”ainu”- vechii locuitori ai unor insule japoneze. Numarul kami-lor este infinit si aproape imposibil de grupat. Putem intalni kami ale unor fenomene naturale: soarele, focul, lumina, vantul, etc. Sau ale unor obiecte din natura care inspira oamenilor o admiratie sau transmite o anumita taina, de ex. o stanca, un lac sau un munte. Este cunoscuta adoratia japonezilor fata de muntele Fuji-yama, fata de floarea de cires, etc. Astfel sintoismului i se potriveste denumirea de religie atipica, fara dogme si fara zeitati sau idei moralizatoare bine articulate. Poate s-ar cuveni s-o numim o religie naturista, animista care sustrage din frumusetile naturii- forta vitala necesara oamenilor. In sec. al VI-lea, in Japonia a patruns din China- budismul. Japonezii au acceptat inaintea budismului, cu multa disponibilitate si confucianismul si daoismul. Intr-o anumita perioada japonezii au acceptat chiar fuziunea sintoismului cu budismul si au transformat propriile zeitati in incarnari ale lui Budha. In sec. al XVII-lea a existat si o alta incercare de contopire a sintoismului cu neoconfuciansimul. Cu multe secole inainte, japoneziii au adoptat ca zeitate si pe imparatul lor, socotit ca divinitate incarnata. Sintoismul modern s-a transformat intr-o religie etica si patriotica ai carei practicanti adorau divinitati si care pretinde virtute si sinceritate. In centrul divinitatilor sale a ramas zeita Amaterasu. Unii ideologi ai religiilor pretind ca sintoismul s-a transformat intr-o religie monoteista. Sintoismul n-a creat temple impunatoare. La origine existau niste sanctuare, constructii foarte simple din lemn, ingradite, asezate pe malul unui parau. In interiorul acestora nu existau decoruri fastuoase decat cateva kami locale si in mod obligatoriu o oglinda simbolizand pe zeita Amaterasu. Exista un numar mare de sanctuare dintre care cel mai important este cel al familiei regale. Initial, preotii cultului sinto proveneau din familii ale paturilor privilegiate iar functia de preot era ereditara. Azi nu se mai respecta aceste reguli. Preotii sinto pot efectua si anumite practici divinatorii, exorcizari, prepararea unor ofrande sau potiuni cu substante halucinogene sau preparate constituind ofrande pentru zeitati. Actualmente, cultul budist mahayanist cu dogma sa Zen este deosebit de popular si in Japonia. E.Cele trei religii ale persilor antici Teritoriul Persiei cuprins intre fluviile Tigru si Indus, Marea Caspica, Golful Persic si Oceanul Indian reprezinta o suprafata uriasa care inca din antichitate a avut legaturi stranse si pe taram religios cu popoarele din Asia orientala, precum si cu cele din Asia Mica. In Persia, primele asezari omenesti au fost atestate inca din mileniul al V-lea i.e.n. Din Podisul Persan se trag si triburile : elamitilor, gutilor, casitilor, etc. care au denumit zona lor „Arienem” - tara arienilor, adica „tara nobililor”. Tot de aici se trage si vechea denumire a teritoriului „Eran” adica Iran-numele actual al tarii. 1.Mazdeismul Inceputurile istoriei si civilizatiei persane se situeaza in jurul anului 1000 i.e.n. Pana la aparitia lui Zoroastru(sec.VI.i.e.n. persii adorau ca zeu suprem pe Mithra-zeul soarelui, al dreptatii si pasunilor, pe Mah- zeul lunii, Vynu- zeul vantului, Zani – zeul pamantului, Atar-zeu focului, Apam- zeul apei, Napat-zeul aerului, etc. Mai tarziu, zeul Mithra a fost inlocuit cu Ahura -Mazda cel intelept, zeu al aerului, creatorul lumii, in jurul caruia gravitau toate celelalte zeitati. Inca in vechile credinte persane, fortele binelui si ale prosperitatii erau personificate prin Ahura- Mazda caruia i se opuneau fortele raului, ale demonilor in fruntea carora se afla Ahra Manyu. Intre aceste forte bipolare se dadea o lupta continua; aceasta reprezinta esenta religiei mazdeismului, care are puternic accent moral. In perioada nasterii lui Isus, aceasta religie, in prima sa forma a cultului zeului Mytra se bucura de mare popularitate si in Imperiul roman. De aceea in perioada reformei religioase a lui Octavianus Augustus, mazdeismul figura printre religiile care ar fi putut sa fie acceptate si de catre romani. 2.Zoroastrismul Marele profet si reformator al religiei persane a fost Zoroastru (630-553 i.e.n.) care a schimbat din temelii mazdeismul, creand o noua religie- zoroastrismul. Totusi el a pastrat unele elemente importante ale mazdeismului, referitoare la suprematia lui Ahura-Mazda si la lupta neintrerupta intre bine si rau, intre lumina si intuneric. Unul dintre marile merite ale lui Zoroastru a fost acela ca el a cules textele mitologice si religioase ale Perisilor intr-o carte intitulata „Avesta”- care inseamna –lege. Avesta cuprinde si un sistem filozofic laborios, in cadrul unui dualism cosmic cu caracter universal, material si spiritual intre principiul binelui si raului, a luminii si intunericului. A pastrat deasemenea si zeitatea negativa si distructiva -Angra Manyu. Potrivit lui Zoroastru, lupta intre bine si rau se da continuu si in interiorul omului, insa acesta este inzestrat de la natura cu liberul arbitru si poate opta atat pentru bine cat si pentru rau. In functie de optiunile sale va fi judecat la „judecata de-apoi” si rasplatit pentru faptele sale bune sau rele. Din partea omului dupa Zoroastru, se cer trei lucruri : cugetare justa, cuvinte bune si fapte bune. Datoria lui este ca sa faca din dusman- un prieten, din omul rau –un om drept, din cel ignorant-un om instruit. Zoroastrismul a cunoscut o larga raspandire in numeroase tari, din antichitate si pana in epoca crestina. Azi i-au ramas putini fideli, in Asia orientala. 3. Maniheismul Cea de a treia religie care s-a format in Iran a fost maniheismul. Intemeietorul sau care si-a atribuit nume de profet a fost Mani- un om dotat cu anumite calitati intelectuale, care a cunoscut mai multe limbi si mai multe tari si care a studiat temeinic toate religiile importante ale timpului sau: zoroastrismul, budismul, crestinismul, etc. A alcatuit o doctrina religioasa cu caracter sincretic numita- maniheism. El a trait in perioada : 215-275 e.n. Conform doctrinelor sale, oamenii sunt formati din trup si suflet. De aceea de la nastere, intre aceste doua elemente ale omului se da lupta intre bine si rau. Deci, omul trebuie sa tinda spre eliberarea sufletului sau de povara materiei corupte a corpului. Pentru aceasta Mani impunea cu rigurozitate, adeptilor sai, un ascetism sever, renuntarea la bogatiile lor, respectarea postului si a rugaciunii, obligativitatea botezului si a impartasaniei, etc. Mani a facut numeroase deplasari in mai multe tari si localitati pentru popularizarea doctrinelor sale. El a angajat si un cler organizat ierarhic, in fruntea caruia erau cei 12 maestri-apostoli, secondat de 72 de discipoli- episcopi urmati de alesi -preoti si calugari, etc. Esenta maniheismului consta in pesimismul sau, adica in „pacatul originar” si in dificultatea omului de a-l ocoli. El recunoaste ca mantuirea omului a fost adusa de catre Isus Cristos –salvatorul omenirii. Maniheismul a fost atacat inca din timpul vietii lui Mani de catre teologii tuturor religiilor pe care i-a plagiat. Daca la inceput Mani a fost acceptat de autoritattile statului, la un moment dat a el fost vehement contestat. Pana la urma el a primit o condamnare crunta din partea autoritatilor statale, fiind condamnat la jupuire de viu si la decapitare. In evul mediu, maniheismul a patruns si in Europa, mai intai in peninsula Balcanica (Bulgaria, Macedonia,etc.) si apoi in Europa occidentala (Germania, Italia, Franta). Primul propovaduitor al acestei religii a fost Ieremia Bogomil- predicator legendar, din Bulgaria. Ulterior, in Europa occidentala aceasta religie s-a bifurcat in doua secte: cea a catarilor (Germania si Italia) si cea a albigenzilor (Franta- orasul Alby). Ambele secte au fost contestate vehement de catre papalitate care in anul 1209 a organizat chiar o cruciada impotriva catarilor si albigenzilor din Franta, nimicindu-i. Religiile popoarelor din zona mediteraneană F.Credințele religioase ale cretanilor Bazele civilizației și culturii grecești deci europene, au fost depuse în urmă cu cinci mii de ani înainte de Cristos, în insula Creta. Cultura Greciei antice datorează mult culturii cretane, îndeosebi în domeniul religiei și al artei. Credințele religioase ale cretanilor care admiteau ca fiecare regiune și oraș-stat să-și aibă divinitățile și cultele sale, erau legate de străvechi forme de animism și de venerarea unor divinități cosmice. Astfel era cultul grotelor sacre, mai ales al peșterilor cu stalacmite care imitau uterul matern, locuri ale practicilor de inițiere presupuse a fi locuite de spirite; totodata - cultul “arborelui vieții” care putea fi un palmier, un măslin, un platan sau un chiparos, în jurul căruia aveau loc dansuri rituale simbolizând starea anuală a vegetației. Ca o reminiscență totemistă în Creta exista și cultul animalelor cum ar fi cultul șarpelui asimilat cu divinitatea stăpână a adâncurilor - ca o credință într-o reîncarnare a divinității în anume animale, sau ca o prezență permanentă a unui spirit misterios de care omul se apropie cu respect și cu teamă. Tot un sens simbolic-religios aveau și anumite animale ca:taurul, porumbelul, leii sau capra care în reprezentările plastice erau asociate divinităților. Un cult special era rezervat securii duble“ labrys” unealtă sacră care simboliza jertfa taurului, întrucât servea la uciderea acestui animal destinat sacrificiilor sacre. Securea era păstrată în sanctuarul palatului regal din Cnossos. Aceasta avea o semnificație religios-cultică și la babilonieni, la hitiți, etc Mai târziu în Creta au apărut divinitățile antropomorfe. Divinitatea supremă a cretanilor era Marea Zeiță Mamă care în legendele grecești apare cu numele de Dictinia-identificată fiind cu Hera, ea era divinizarea principiului maternității, acea ”Magna Mater” a întregii arii mediteraneene. Atributele ei erau: zeiță a vieții și a morții, a fecundității și a fertilității naturii, protectoarea viețuitoarelor, mama omenirii, regina cerului și a pământului, zeiță a dragostei, etc. Fiica Dictiniei era Britomartis- zeiță a tinereții și a iubirii pe care grecii o vor identifica pentru castitatea ei, cu Artemis. Zeița iubirii a fost și Ariadna-devenită în legendele grecești iubita lui Tezeu, apoi soția lui Dionysos. Mai târziu apare și o divinitate masculină, fiul sau amantul Dictinei-zeul îmblânzitor al fiarelor și stăpânul ploii. În ipostaza animală el este taurul iar în cea umană este regele Minos, iar în ambele ipostaze este Minotaurul, cel jumătate om, jumătate taur. Sacrificiul care i se aducea regelui-un taur, era precedat de un periculos joc ritual cu acest animal. Cu timpul, panteonul cretan s-a îmbogățit cu multe alte zeități. Zeii cretani erau adorați sub cerul liber, pe culmi de munți, in grote, sanctuare, lângă izvoare, în fața unor arbori sacri, ș.a. Actelor de cult le era destinat altarul care putea fi zidit într-o curte, într- un palat sau putea fi și altar portativ. Existau și temple și capele care adeseori erau situate pe vârful unui munte sau al unei coline. Acestea deveneau de regulă, locuri de pelerinaj. Aici se aduceau ca ofrande, vase cu mâncare și băutură sau figurine de animale care substituiau simbolic, animalele de sacrificat. Riturile și ceremoniile religioase erau variate și complexe. Jocurile acrobatice cu tauri erau legate de anumite ritualuri ale fertilității. Acestui scop serveau și dansurile rituale menite să provoace o anume stare de excitație și mai erau folosite ca drog, semințele de mac. Actele rituale erau: purificarea, adorația, stropirea cu apă, libația, și tămâierea. În semn de mulțumire se ofereau zeilor tot felul de obiecte. Ceremonia era însoțită de muzică sacră, vocală sau instrumentală și de dansuri. Ritul esențial era sacrificiul sângeros de animale : viței, capre, tauri. Adeseori astfel de jertfe erau oferite în simulacre. Funcțiile cultice erau prezidate de preotese și de preoți. Religia cretanilor era o religie optimistă. Moartea îi preocupa mult mai puțin decât viața, spre deosebire de egipteni sau alte popoare. Totuși, ei aduceau defunctului onorurile funebre cuvenite. La început, morții erau înhumați în interiorul casei, sau alături de casă ori în peșteri. Mai târziu, morții unui clan aveau locuri comune de înmormântare. Uneori aceste morminte erau construite circular și acoperite cu o falsă cupolă. Existau și morminte mari cu diametre de 10 m. Pentru a-și putea continua viața terestră și dincolo, defuncților li se atârna la gât sigiliul personal și li se punea alături hrană, băutură, veșminte, vase, bijuterii, ș.a. Defunctului i se punea în mormnt și o bară cu care urma să facă drumul spre Soare-Apune, până la Insula Fericiților. In Creta, clerul –preponderent feminin era numeros, bogat și foarte influent. Dintre actele de cult ale preoteselor un loc principal îl ocupau ritualurile secrete ale ”inițierii” în special a tinerilor în domeniul conduitei morale, a profesiei, a religiei, etc. ”Inițierea” avea sensul de ”renaștere” de începere a unei noi vieți. Cu aceste ocaziii tinerii erau deprinși și cu o viață aspră, de privațiuni. In adâncul întunecos al peșterilor inițiatice în care predomina o ambianță de mister și groază, aceștia se exersau în stăpânirea instinctelor și a fricii. Civilizația și cultura cretană a antichității s-a pierdut în bună parte. Palatele splendide din Cnossos, Phaistos și din alte orașe au fost distruse, pe de o parte de calamități naturale, precum erupția vulcanului din jurul anului 1500 I.C de pe insula Thira, situată la o distanță de circa 100 de mile marine de Creta, sau pe de alta parte datorită unor incendii sau distrugerilor efectuate de unele popoare venite din nord: aheii dorienii, etc. Dar civilizația și cultura cretană s-au perpetuat prin elementele pe care le-au transmis chiar de la început micenienilor și prin migrarea cretanilor pe diferite insule ale Mării Egee, pe coasta vestică a Asiei Mici și pe teritoriul Greciei continentale. Cretanii au adus în Peloponez cultura măslinului, a viței de vie, anumite unelte, instrumente muzicale, moda femeilor, modelele palatelor din Creta, etc. Zeitățile cretane- Dictina și Britomastis s-au menținut în mitologia greacă și a altor popoare. Fără a cunoaște civilizația cretană, Homer n-ar fi putut scrie epoeea sa- Iliada a cărei acțiune este plasată într-un cadru de civilizație a bronzului dominantă în perioada cretană. G. Credintele religioase și zeii Greciei antice Cadrul geografic în care a apărut și a evoluat civilizația și cultura Greciei antice cuprinde nu numai Grecia continentală ci și coasta apuseană a Asiei Mici, insulele Mării Egee iar de la o anumită perioadă și coloniile grecești din sudul Italiei și din Sicilia, pe cele din coasta de Nord a Africii și cele de pe coastele Mării Negre. Grecia continentală este o regiune săracă, lipsită de resurse naturale importante, cum sunt cele de cereale necesare aprovizionării populației. Munții ocupă circa 80 % din suprafața țării. Din aceste motive, grecii erau mereu preocupați de găsirea mijloacelor de subzistență. Datorită talentului și priceperii lor, ei au creat o civilizație și o cultură puternică și deosebit de frumoasă care a servit și servește și azi ca ivor și model în foarte multe domenii pentru întreaga omenire. Istoria Greciei antice constituie pe de o parte o continuare a a civilizației minoice, iar pe de altă parte este un rezultat al culturii și civilizației unor popoare migratoare indo-europene venite din nordul Mării Negre: ionienii, aheii, dorienii care au adus civilizația și cultura lor, care amestecându-se cu cea locală au format împreună marea civilizație și cultură grecească. Apogeul acesteia l-a constituit secolul de aur al Atenei care a început cu perioada de cincizeci de ani a războaielor medice (499-449 i.e.n.) și s-a încheiat cu perioada de 27 de ani a războiului peloponeziac (431-404 i.e.n.)între orașele state grecești, în primul rând între Sparta și Atena. Prima civilizație care s-a format pe teritoriul Greciei continentale a fost civilizația miceniană creată de ahei în nordul Peloponezului, al cărui centru era orașul Micene. Acestei civilizații i-au mai aparținut și orașele Pylos, Argos, Tirint, Teba, Atena, etc. Aheii au apărut în această zonă în jurul anului 1600 i.e.n. După o anumită perioadă de acomodare, ei au atacat și au jefuit orașele din insula Creta, ale căror comori le-au transportatat la Micene. Ultima mare întreprindere a aheilor a fost războiul din Troia care a avut loc aproximativ la începutul secolului al XI-lea, i.e.n. Conform celor relatate de către istoricul antic Tucidide, atunci aheii din mai multe orașe sub conducerea regelui Agamemnon au asediat timp de zece ani Troia, aflată pe malul Asiei Mici- cetate foarte bogată pe care au și ocupat-o jefuindu-i bogățiile. Aceste evenimente au fost descrise în poemul eroic al lui Homer- Iliada. Puterea și bogăția aheilor sînt dovedite și de grandioasele lor morminte aflate în cimitirele din fortăreața lor din Micene. Religia aheilor era o sinteză a elementelor aduse de ei din religia indo-europenilor și a celor preluate din religia cretană. Linia de continuitate între civilizația miceniană și cea grecească din epoca clasică a constituit –o în primul rând, religia. Aheii ca popor indo-european venit din nordul Mării Negre au adus cu ei religia lor. Marele zeu al lor era Zeus- zeul cerului, al luminii și al fulgerului, stăpânul oamenilor și al celorlalți zei. Divinitățile aheilor au pătruns și în religia cretanilor dar cu atribute diferite pe care timpul le-a asimilat, de ex: Hermes al cărui nume era derivat dintr-un cuvânt cretan, era la acestia –domnul fiarelor mari si calauza sufletelor spre viața fericită de dincolo. Inițial, la ahei, Hermes era mesagerul zeilor și protectorul turmelor. Poseidon-zeul apelor și al mării a ocupat în Peloponez primul loc între divinități. Ulterior Zeus și familia sa care număra 12 zeități au devenit principalele zeități ale panteonului grecesc. Tatăl era Zeus iar soția sa era Hera( care îi era și soră). Fratele său era Poseidon iar surorile : Hestia și Demeter. Au urmat apoi cei 7 fii ai lui Zeus, alături de alți numeroși fii și alte fiice născute adulterin. Mai avea 3 fete :Atena, Artemis și Afrodita și 4 fii: Apollo, Hermes, Ares și Hefaistos. Atributele fiecăruia erau variate și uneori contradictorii. În linii principale, profilul și atributele acestor zei erau următoarele: Zeus era ultimul fiu al Rheei și al titanului Cronos pe care l-a detronat devenind el- zeul suveran al Olimpului. La origine el era zeul cerului care trimitea ploile și furtunile iar mai târziu a devenit căpetenia oamenilor și a zeilor, protector al familiei, al ordinei morale, al străinilor și al justiției. Hera care a preluat atributele zeiței cretane a vegetației și a viețuitoarelor, avea o fire răzbunătoare datorită aventurilor galante ale soțului ei dar care până la urmă a ajuns zeița protectoare a căsătoriei și a fidelității conjugale. Poseidon, la împărțirea lumii a primit zona mărilor devenind stăpânul furtunilor și al cutremurelor, protector al marinarilor și al pescarilor. Hestia- zeița căminului domestic și prin extindere - a focului și a vetrei familiale care se afla în centrul cultului familial. Demeter era zeița recoltelor de cereale de care depindea bunăstarea cetățenilor. Era patroana alimentelor, protectoare a oamenilor și a noilor născuți. Atena era zeița artelor, a războiului, protectoarea orașului Atena. Obiectele sale emblematice erau scutul și coiful. Artemis- zeița virgină a vânătorii, a pădurilor și lacurilor. Ea era însoțită de nimfe. Afrodita- zeița frumuseții s-a născut din spuma mării generată de organele genitale ale lui Cronos pe care fiul său Zeus le-a tăiat și le-a aruncat în mare. Amantul ei era fratele său Ares. Apollo era fiul lui Letho și al lui Zeus și era reprezentat mereu tânăr și frumos dar arogant și violent. Era în același timp zeul înțelepciunii și al artelor. Obiectele sale emblematice erau lira și arcul. El era și autoritatea care dicta marile decizii politice ale Greciei prin intermediul oracolelor din Delfi și Delos. Hermes era mesagerul zeilor, protector al drumurilor și al călătorilor și călăuza sufletelor morților în infern. Era reprezentat cu aripi la coif și la sandale. Ares era sângerosul și distrugătorul zeu al războiului, urât de către toți. Hefaistos era faurarul zeilor din Olimp, zeul focului și al meșteșugurilor. Era o divinitate binefăcătoare și de aceea se bucura de multă popularitate. De obicei, în cadrul fiecărui oraș era venerat unul dintre acești zei. Cultul zeului respectiv devenea apoi obligatoriu pentru toți cetățenii polisului, în cinstea căruia se făceau sacrificii și se organizau acte de cult și procesiuni pentru implorarea bunăvoinței zeului protector. Aceeași funcție o îndeplineau și frumoasele temple pe care le-au construit grecii pe Acropole. Importanța anumitor temple din unele orașe depășea granițele orașului- stat respectiv, ca de ex. templul lui Apolo din Delfi care a devenit și reședința oracolului așezării respective. Tot astfel a depășit granițele orașului și Parthenonul din Atena dedicat cultului zeiței Atena, construit din inițiativa lui Pericle între 447-432 i.e.n. din marmură de Pentelic, fiind opera lui Fidias și a colaboratorilor săi. In mijlocul Parthenonului a fost expusă uriașa statuie criselefantină de 12 m. dedicată zeiței Atena, realizată de Fidias din aur și fildeș. Tot așa de important era și templul din Olimpia situat în nord-estul Peloponezului. Importanța acestui templu constă în aceea că aici se celebrau la fiecare 4 ani- Jocurile olimpice în cinstea lui Zeus Olimpianul. O formă religioasă particulară tipic grecească era cea a ceremoniilor numite “jocuri”. Acestea se organizau regulat la un anumit număr de ani cu ocazia marilor sărbători religioase. Unele dintre acestea își aveau rădăcinile în serbările și jocurile organizate în cadrul palatelor cretane. Unele se organizau la nivelul unui singur stat, altele – erau panelenice. Astfel de jocuri erau cele : - pitice care erau panelenice și se țineau la Delfi. - olimpice – panelenice care se țineau la Olimpia; - istmice- panelenice care se țineau la Corint; - de la Nemeia in care se omagiau luptele lui Hercule. Cele mai importante jocuri se organizau la Olimpia pe un stadion lung de 200m. intr-un un edificiu rezervat banchetelor organizate în cinstea învingătorilor. Aici era și atelierul lui Fidias in care el a plasat statuia criselefantină a lui Zeus, unde atleții, antrenorii și arbitri depuneau un jurământ. Festivitățile jocurilor durau o săptămână, timp în care erau sistate orice ostilități între cetăți. La aceste jocuri participau și spectatori veniți din toată lumea grecească. În afara jocurilor, se vizitau și sanctuarele și se aduceau ofrande zeilor. Cu ocazia acestor jocuri veneau și actori, poeți, rapsozi și filozofi care recitau din operele lor sau declamau fragmente din cantece eroice. Tot în zilele respective se țineau și bâlciuri la care participau acrobați, dresori, comedianți, etc.și comercianți. Atleții veneau la Olimpia cu o lună înaintea începerii jocurilor, pentru efectuarea verificărilor necesare și pentru a lua cunoștință de regulamentele stabilite. Dacă un atlet nu le respecta el, putea fi condamnat la plata unei amenzi pe care uneori o plătea orașul din care provenea. Dacă amenda nu era achitată la timp, orașul respectiv era exclus de la participarea la următoarele jocuri olimpice. Jocurile olimpice s-au organizat în anul 776 i.e.n. iar ultima dată au avut loc în anii: 392, 396 e.n. iar după aceste date ele au fost sistate timp de aproape două milenii. S-au reluat doar din anul 1893, cand baronul francez Pierre de Coubertin a propus reluarea Jocurilor olimpice. În epoca modernă au fost reluate în 1896 în Grecia, la Atena, după care olimpiadele se repetă din 4 în 4 ani, fiind organizate în diferite orașe ale lumii. În Grecia antică existau și niște”incinte sacre”consacrate unui zeu. Grecii au numit aceste locuri ” manteion” iar romanii-„oracole”. Aici zeii se exprimau prin gura unor profeți. La Delfi, de ex. exista o fecioara numita Pitya care era dedicată exclusiv zeului sanctuarului si care in stare de transa, rastalmacea profetiile zeului, conducatorilor cetatilor grecesti. * H. Religia Romei antice Potrivit istoriografiei latine, data traditionala a intemeierii Romei a fost anul 753 i.e.n. Fondatorul ei legendar era Romulus, descendent din eroul grec Eneas. In perioada respectiva, zona raului Tibru, pe care se afla Roma a fost dominata de etrusci, insa populatia Romei era formata din latini, sabini,etc. Deci intre 616 – 510 i.e.n, la Roma dominau regii etrusci. Ultimul rege etrusc a fost detronat in septembrie 510, dupa care s-a instaurat regimul republican. La inceput, regalitatea etrusca a fost inlocuita prin guvernarea a doi magistrati-consuli, egali in drepturi, alesi pe timp de un an si investiti cu putere absoluta. Mai tarziu s-a instaurat un regim in care intreaga putere politica, juridica si religioasa s-a concentrat in mainile reprezentantilor aristocratiei gentilice, ale patricienilor care constituisera senatul Romei. Ulterior s-a dat o indelungata lupta pentru a fi acceptati in senat si reprezentanti ai plebei. Roma era un tipic oras-stat care la un moment dat si-a extins rapid dominatia sa si asupra altor teritorii. La inceput- asupra peninsulei Apenine si insulelor adiacente: Sicilia, Sardinia, Corsica, Elba. Mai tarziu, - si asupra altor tari transformandu-le in colonii ale lor, impreuna cu care au format in final, un vast imperiu colonial. Este un fapt recunoscut ca a existat o continuitate culturala intre Grecia si Roma antica, inclusiv in domeniul religiei. Inca dinaintea aparitiei Romei, grecii au inceput sa formeze colonii si pe teritoriul peninsulei Apenine, precum si in Sicilia. Prima colonie a fost orasul Cumae- fondat in 754 i.e.n. urmata de Sybaris, Crotona, Tarent, etc. De-a lungul mai multor secole, romanii au beneficiat de cultura oraselor grecesti din peninsula iar mai tarziu chiar si de cea a Greciei propriu zise, imprumutand foarte multe elemente din cultura si civilizatia greaca. Insa romanii au avut si o religie proprie. In primele secole ale existentei Romei, credintele religioase ale romanilor erau impregnate de animism, totemism, etc. Se credea ca intreaga natura era patrunsa de spirite si divinitati obscure, malefice sau binefacatoare. Totodata se credea ca fiecare act al vietii oamenilor, inca de la nastere, sta sub puterea unei vointe divine, protectoare. Fiecare om isi avea si isi cinstea geniul sau protector numit„numina”caruia ii adresau ritualuri individuale. Din numarul mare de „numine” s-au cristalizat apoi zeii romani. Principalele zeitati ale romanilor au fost: Jupiter-zeul luminii, fulgerului si al ploii; Junona-sotia sa, protectoare a casatoriei si nasterilor; Marte-zeul razboiului; Iannus (cu doua fete) care initial era venerat drept creator al universului si ca personificare divina a oricarui inceput si sfarsit, a oricarei intrari si iesiri. Ulterior, impreuna cu zeita Vesta au devenit principalele numine- zeitati protectoare ale casei, ale caminului. Romanii au asimilat si alte zeitati grecesti ca Minerva-zeita mestesugurilor asimilata cu Atena, Venus- asimilata cu Afrodita, zeul Poseidon asimilat cu Neptun, etc. Lipsiti de sensibilitate metafizica, romanii credeau ca zeii nu cer sa fie iubiti, ci numai sa li se dea ceea ce li se cuvenea-respectul, prin acte de cult. Ei doreau sa pastreze „relatii bune cu zeii” constituind in onoarea acestora numeroase culte pe care le respectau cu sfintenie. In centrul vietii religioase a romanilor se afla cultul domestic. In casa fiecarui roman se afla un altar langa vatra, pe care oficia si aducea ofrande zeilor(flori, fructe, vin, etc.) Zeii casei erau Iannus si Vesta, pe langa care existau doi „Lari” –divinitati preluate de la etrusci si doi „Penati” - de la greci care erau ocrotitorii caminului familial. Capul familiei era cel care oficia cultul domestic. Cu aceeasi meticulozitate, indeplineau romanii si actele de cult publice. Acestea erau ordonate si supravegheate de catre „pontifi” care nu erau preoti ci niste persoane alese din public ca administratori ai cultelor. Cu timpul, pontifii s-au organizat in colegiul pontifilor(intre 4-15 persoane) iar mai tarziu, acest colegiu era controlat de catre Pontifex maximus- functie care o indeplinea chiar imparatul. Un alt colegiu sacerdotal era cel al „epilonilor” care aveau sarcina sa organizeze”banchete sacre” urmate de spectacole teatrale, de circ sau de jocuri publice numite „ludi romani”. Mai exista si „Colegiul celor 15 flamini” numiti pe timp de un an care executau si conduceau sacrificiile in cinstea celor trei divinitati principale : Jupiter, Marte si Quirinus. Mai practicau si cultul zeitei Vesta, protectoare a vetrei sacre a Romei. In acest scop insusi imparatul alegea 6 fete sub varsta de 10 ani, din familii nobile, care timp de 30 de ani trebuiau sa indeplineasca functia de preotese ale zeitei Vesta numite si „vestale”. Unica lor sarcina era ocrotirea focului sacru situat in forumul roman. Ele locuiau in apropierea Forumului, intr-un camin destinat numai lor. Erau inconjurate cu onoruri si coplesite cu multe daruri. Pe langa colegiile enumerate mai sus existau inca alte trei: -cel al „augurilor”(ghicitorilor) care interpretau intentiile si vointa zeilor, observand zborul si cantecul pasarilor; - cel al „haruspiciilor” care pe baza studiului maruntaielor animalelor sacrificate interpretau si ghiceau vointa si intentiilor zeilor, furnizand informatii chiar imparatilor; colegiul format din 16 barbati invatati care aveau ca sarcina studierea eventualelor pericole asupra statului si societatii romane, in cazul preluarii unor culte religioase straine. Datorita spiritului sau cosmopolit si tolerant, religia romanilor, in decursul existentei sale a preluat si a asimilat numerosi zei si culte straine. Chiar de la inceputul ei, din credintele lumii mediteraneene, ei au preluat „cultul Zeitei Mame”simbolizand fertilitatea si regenerarea vietii. La sfarsitul erei republicane, au preluat de la persi, cultul razboinicului zeu Mithra, al carei zi de nastere se celebra la 25 decembrie ca si cea a lui Isus. De cultul lui Mithra se lega si „cultul taurului” al carui sange varsat se credea ca devine izvorul vietii intregii naturi. Influentele Greciei si ale Orientului s-au resimtit si in religia romana. Una dintre acestea a fost –misticismul orgiastic, precum practicarea misterelor: dyonisiace, orfice, eleusine, ale caror practica in exces a dus chiar la decaderea moarala a unora si care atrageau dupa sine si multe sinucideri iar in alte cazuri autoritatile erau nevoite sa ordone condamnari la moarte a celor implicati. Sub influenta orientului a fost introdusa la Roma si divinizarea unor personalitati politice, a imparatilor, ca : Cezar, Antonius, Octavianus Augustus, Tiberius, Caligula, etc. Cezar a sustinut chiar ca el descinde din zeita Venus, iar Octavianus se credea fiul zeitei Minerva. Acest cult al divinizarii personalitatilor a fost mentinut ca un nou instrument politic de dominatie, in cadrul Imperiului Roman. Pe parcursul istoriei, datorita schimbarilor survenite in conditiile de viata, au avut loc si schimbari ale mentalitatilor romanilor. Au inceput sa uite de obiceiurile lor religioase si sa se dedice mai mult distractiilor si placerilor. Insa odata cu extinderea imperiului era necesar sa creasca rolul statului, care avea nevoie de o religie in folosul sau. Din aceste motive Octavianus Augustus a luat o serie de masuri pentru reformarea religiei romane prin restaurarea cultelor, intarirea credintei religioase a populatiei, prin reconstruirea si ridicarea de noi temple si sanctuare. Insasi Roma a devenit o zeitate, iar la Delos in Grecia s-a ridicat chiar o statuie in cinstea zeitei Roma. La sfarsitul perioadei imperiale s-a intensificat si procesul de cautare a unei noi religii oficiale pentru Imperiul Roman. Printre preferintele romanilor au figurat doua mari religii contemporane lor : mazdeismul si religia crestina. Romanii aveau nevoie de o religie etica adevarata care sa devina un stimulent in insanatosirea lor morala. De aceea au optat pentru crestinism. G. Religia daco-getilor Asa cum se cunoaste, dacii si getii sunt ramuri ale marelui popor indo-european al tracilor. Erau de fapt un singur popor care vorbea aceeasi limba. Dintre numarul mare al triburilor tracice, dacii si getii erau cele mai mari si mai puternice. Triburile denumite „dacice”locuiau pe actualul teritoriu al Transilvaniei si Banatului, iar cele „getice”- in Campia Dunarii (inclusiv in sudul fluviului) in Moldova si Dobrogea de azi.Ele s-au desprins din marea masa a formatiunilor tracice de la inceputul mileniului I.i.e.n, formandu-si treptat civilizatia si cultura lor proprie. Din secolul al VII-lea i.e.n, stepa din nordul Marii Negre a fost ocupata de catre sciti-un popor de origine iraniana care din sec.III-II. i.e.n. au patruns si pe teritoriul Dobrogei. Cu timpul, acesti noi veniti au fost asimilati de catre populatia autohtona, de origine getica. Cea mai importanta formatiune statala a poporului daco-get a fost cea organizata de catre regele Burebista in sec.I. i.e.n. El a devenit capetenia unei puternice uniuni tribale, reusind sa faureasca o mare imparatie, aducand sub stapanirea sa pe cei mai multi vecini. In aceasta opera el a fost sprijinit de catre marele preot Deceneu. Prin numeroasele sale victorii asupra triburilor celtice care traiau atunci in vecinatatea sau chiar in interiorul Daciei, precum si asupra altor popoare, datorita energiei, clarviziunii si calitatilor de om de stat, Burebista a putut crea un stat puternic care, la un moment dat a devenit un adversar si o atractie chiar pentru impreiul Roman. Dupa moartea sa, statul creat de el s-a dezmembrat in mai multe parti. Unitatea statului daco-getic s-a putut reface numai dupa circa 130 de ani , de catre regele Decebal. Si acesta era un conducator foarte priceput atat in problemele organizatorice si ale diplomatiei cat si in planurile de razboi. Statul lui a fost atacat pentru prima data de catre armata romana, in anul 87 e.n. iar a doua oara- in 101-102, prin marea ofensiva pregatita de catre imparatul Traian. Dupa capitularea Sarmisegetuzei, in 106, Decebal s-a retras in munti iar apoi, pentru a nu cadea prizonierul vrajmasilor, s-a sinucis. Ocupand „Dacia felix” cum o denumeau romanii, ei s-au ales cu o prada de razboi foarte mare si cu o noua provincie bogata in resurse economice. Ocupatia romana a Daciei a durat 165 de ani. Cele mai multe informatii despre religia daco-getilor le-a lasat marele istoric grec Herodot. El a reusit sa cunoasca foarte bine realitatile tuturor popoarelor tracice. Statul daco-getic avea, cel putin in timpul lui Burebista-un caracter aproape teocratic, in sensul ca preotimea juca un rol foarte important in influentarea morala si poltica in stat, fara ca regele sa-si asume anumite prerogative de ordin religios. Marele preot era sfatuitorul cel mai ascultat al regelui, investit si el cu anumita autoritate, de adevarat vice-rege. Preotii au fost recrutati din randurile familiilor nobiliare, ale capeteniilor de clanuri si triburi care detineau semnul dinstinctiv nobiliar –„pileum”. Ei se ocupau si de activitatile de ordin administrativ, de cele medicale, teologice, morale, de interpretarea semnelor ceresti, etc. Deasemenea, preotii indeplineau si functii judecatoresti, in mod analog cu celtii, la care druizii exerctau aceste functii. Clasa sacerdotala se bucura de un mare prestigiu si de pretuire pentru competenta sa. Cultele, ritualurile si sacrificiile religioase. Si in cadrul religiei daco-getilor, se indeplineau mai multe culte religioase. Arheologii presupun ca si dacii aveau un cult al soarelui existent aproape la toate popoarele indo-europene. O dovada elocventa in acest sens este aceea ca in „Incinta sacra” a Sarmisegetuzei exista un pavaj rotund cu diametrul de 7,10m. lucrat in placi de andezit, care are in centru un disc de 1,5m. diametru pe care unii il numesc „sarele de andezit”. Ei considerau ca acest disc era destinat actelor de cult inchinate soarelui, pe care se puteau aduce si sacrificii de animale si probabil-umane. Se presupune ca dacii credeau in viata de apoi si aveau un adevarat cult al mortilor. Dovada in acest sens sunt mormintele din perioada respectiva gasite in urma cercetarilor arheologice. Din sec.al IV-lea i.e.n, in cadrul ritualurilor de inmormantare a aparut o diferentiere; sefii militari si politici au fost inhumati in „morminte tumulare” in care , pe langa ramasitele defunctului s-au gasit si cate un inventar amanuntit al obiectelor(piese variate de podoaba corporala, obiecte de uz casnic, arme, monede, etc. Aceste obiecte erau depuse in tumulii ridicati deasupra mormantului. Populatia de rand era inmormantata in mod obisnuit prin incinerare. Religia dacilor mai avea si anumite culte de initiere mistica. In acest sens era caracteristict actul initiatic al retragerii temporare intr-o locuinta subterana , de ex. in grote( la fel ca si cretanii) ceea ce semnifica o”retragere pe celalata lume”. Herodot scria despre Zamolxis ca despre un om real ca despre creatorul unui cult initiatic si mistic. El obisnuia sa cheme anumiti oameni din randurile aristocratiei gentilice la „banchete rituale” sau la ospetii, in cadrul carora el le spunea ca ei si neamurile lor nu vor muri ci se vor muta intr-un loc unde traind de-a pururea, vor avea parte de toate bunatatile. Desigur aceasta teorie a metempsihozei sau a migrarii sufletului dintr-un corp in altul era caracteristica pentru perioada respectiva, si era cunoscuta desigur si de catre Pytagoras . Totodata Herodot scria ca Zamolxis, ca om real a trait o vreme in robie pe insula Samos, ca sclav al lui Pytagoras, iar apoi recastigandu-si libertatea, el s-ar fi intors bogat printre ai lui. Posibil ca toate aceste afirmatii sa fie niste mituri create de popor in legatura cu Zamolxis. Panteonul religiei daco-getilor In realitate, Zamolxis era o zeitate a daco-getilor. El era considerat ca divinitate suprema si totdata izvorul vietii, zeul vegetatiei, al reinnoirii naturii, ocrotitor al cresterii animalelor si al rodului ogoarelor, etc. Deasemenea, atributiile lui se extindeau si asupra imparatiei mortilor. El era considerat si patronul cultelor initiatice. Pornind de la importanta si functiile lui Zamolxis, mai multi cercetatori considerau religia daco-getilor-monoteista. Reputatul istoric Vasile Parvan o definea ca „henoteista”-care in jurul unei zeitati principale avea si alte zeitati inferioare, subordonate ei. Deci, in afara lui Zamolxis, daco-getii mai recunosteau si alte zeitati , precum: -Gebeleisis- zeul fulgerului si al ploii; -Bendis- zeita padurilor, dragostei si maternitatii; -Derzelas – zeul cel mare cu rasaturi grecesti, al sanatatii -Dyonisos – zeul trac al vegetatiei, vitei de vie, pomiculturii,veseliei si extazului; - Kotys – zeita mama de origine traca; -Plistors – zeul razboiului; - Sabazios – zeul sarpelui, etc. Daco-getii au ramas in constiinta posteritatii, in primul rand prin traditia si eroismul lor, consemnat inca de catre Herodot. Mai multi inaintasi ai culturii romane au fost profund incantati de aceasta lauda a lui Herodot la adresa inaintasilor lor-poporul daco-getic. MARILE RELIGII ALE LUMII I.Hinduismul Diferenta dintre religiozitatea occidentala si cea orientala Daca in religiile occidentale relatia cu divinitatea este inteleasa ca o relatie a omului cu ceva superior si exterior lui, in religiozitatea orientala, aceasta este perceputa ca o relatie a individului cu ego-ul sau sinele sau. Trasatura caracteristica a religiilor orientale nu este deci supunerea omului fata de Dumnezeu-creatorul si atotputernicul ci mai degraba o cautare neobosita a omului, a echilibrului sau interior, precum si a echilibrului cu universul sau social, natural, si cosmic . 1.Aparitia hinduismului si doctrinele sale Prima mare civilizatie pe teritoriul Indiei a fost construita in nordul subcontinentului, in zona actualei provincii Punjab. In jurul anilor 2700 i .e.n. locuitorii acestei zone adica dravidienii au faurit o civilizatie si o cultura destul de avansata care a dainuit aproximativ un mileniu si jumatate. Urmele acesteia au fost descoperite la inceputul sec.al XX-lea. In perioada sa de decadere, intre 1500 -1200 i.e.n. popoarele acestei civilizatii au fost cucerite de catre alte popoare ariene venite din Persia. Dravidienii- primii locuitori ai zonei au avut o religie caracterizata prin credinte animiste si totemiste. Ei venerau natura, raurile, muntii, arborii precum si stelele pe care le socoteau lacasuri ale spiritelor fie dusmane, fie protectoare. Divinizau unele animale totemice ca: maimutele, vacile, serpii, etc.Cuceritorii arieni au avut o civilizatie superioara, mai avansata decat cea dravidiana. Ei cunosteau si un sistem de scriere sanscrita si aveau si un sistem religios mai avansat. Aduceau in India o serie de elemente si zeitati noi, cultul focului domestic, cultul stramosilor iar dintre divinitatile lor aduceau zeitati ariene ca : Dyaus-pitar(devenit mai tarziu Zeus-pater)-zeul cerului: Agni-zeul focului si al vetrei; Indra-zeul furtunii si al razboiului; Soma-zeita bauturii rituale care producea surescitare si extaz; Mythra-zeul soarelui, etc. Pe langa zeitati si obiceiuri religioase au adus cu ei si anumite carti sacre ca: –Vedele, Upanisadele, Ramayana, Mahabharata, etc. Gandirea si experienta lor dobandita in India au stat la baza formarii brahmanismului care amestecandu-se cu elemente locale a devenit treptat – hinduismul. Una dintre credintele fundamentale ale brahmanismului si mai tarziu ale hinduismului este credinta in reincarnare a sufletului in alt corp. Aceasta presupune dobandirea dupa moarte a unei noi identitati, in functie de actiunile bune sau rele ale unei vieti anterioare. Huinduismul traditional afirma ca in timpul vietii noastre trebuie sa atingem patru teluri fundamentale: a)-fiecare trebuie sa isi indeplinieasca obligatiile care ii revin in functie de casta sa, adica de locul sau in societate; aceasta se numeste”dharma”; b)- sa obtina, o anumita prosperitate materiala si sa caute legitimarea succesului vietii lor ; aceasta se numeste „artha”; c)- sa profite si sa se bucure de toate placerile legitime; aceasta ar fi-„kama”; d) sa se elibereze de legaturile pamantesti pentru a putea sa aprecieze valorile supreme :bunatatea, adevarul si eternul: aceasta ar fi –„moksa”. Atingerea moksei insemna totodata si eliberarea definitiva din ciclul reincarnarilor, adica a nasterilor si renasterilor repetate. Aceasta permite omului, indeplinirea obiectivului principal al reincarnarilor, adica obtinerea purificarii, devenind astfel parte a realitatii ultime adica a sufletului universal, care in credinta brahmana inseamna unificarea individului cu „brahma” adica cu divinitatea suprema. In religia hinduista, deasupra tuturor zeilor sta triada masculina formata din : Brahma, Visnu, Siva. Brahma este considerat forta spirituala absoluta si nu numai un simplu zeu. El are multiple personificari si este si „sinele”suprem care unifica sinele tuturor indivizilor. Brahma este stapanul creatiei si este deasupra adoratiei oamenilor. Este reprezentat cu patru chipuri orientate in cele patru directii ale spatiului, ca fiind asezat pe o floare de lotus care simbolizeaza creatia. La picioarele lui sta o lebada care reprezinta intelepciunea. Are 8 maini din care in primele 4 maini tine cele 4 vede principale. Zeitatile Visnu si Siva sunt considerate complementare, astfel hinduismul a fost declarat drept o religie monoteista. Visnu a fost insarcinat sa conserve viata si toate fiintele vii iar Siva- cunoscut ca zeul distrugerii. 2. Castele societatii indiene Dupa cucerirea Indiei de catre arieni, populatia ei a fost impartita in 4 grupe sau caste, in functie de „varna” sau culoarea pielii si de „jati”adica de familia din care provine individul. Aceste grupe sunt : a)-brahmanii, adica sacerdotii care formeaza varful societatii indiene; b)-razboinicii(ksatryas) din care fac parte membrii organelor de stat care se ocupa cu apararea si siguranta cetatenilor; c)-producatorii bunurilor (vaisyas) plus comerciantii d)- servitorii(sudras) Cei care nu au fost incadrati in cele 4 grupe formeaza o vasta patura numita „paria”din care fac parte si repezentantii anumitor meserii care sunt considerate impure ca : cei care se ocupa cu pielaritul, gunoierii sau groparii, etc. Deasemenea tot din aceasta categorie fac parte si strainii sau calatorii straini. In India, castele au deja o vechime de peste 3000 de ani. Desi actualmente statul a desfiintat in mod oficial castele, traditiile au ramas atat de importante, incat majoritatea populatiei si azi tine cont de ele, insa tineretul incearca tot mai mult sa se elibereze de dominatia castelor. 3. Sacralizarea etapelor vietii indienilor. Hinduismul desi nu are preoti oficiali, ceremoniile sale religioase sunt foarte bine cunoscute si respectate de oameni si sunt asistate de catre membrii castei brahmanilor. Multe dintre ceremoniile religioase nu sunt executate in cadrul templelor ci acasa in familie si sunt asistate de brahmani cunoscatori ai acestor ritualuri. Etapele vietii indienilor din primele trei caste socotite pure sunt atent indrumate si dirijate de la o etapa la alta. Astfel ritualul nasterii unui copil se organizeaza la cateva zile de la nastere, cand tatal impune numele copilui si i se face botezul prin varsarea de apa pe cap, in timp ce brahmanul rosteste anumite cuvinte sacre vedice. Aceasta este socotita prima „samskara” a omului. Cea de a doua, se tine in imprejurari similare, atunci cand se face sanctificarea intrarii in viata de adult , a baietilor ajunsi la 12-13 ani. Pentru acest eveniment, baietii sunt pregatitii indelung atat de catre capul familiei cat si de un guru. Ei trebuie sa cunoasca toate obiceiurile si obligatiile care le vor reveni ca adulti, inclusiv pe cele ce le vor reveni cand vor deveni capi de familie, atat obligatiile religioase cat si cele laice. Deci acesta este un examen de initiere a tinerilor, dupa care acestia vor fi considerati membri cu drepturi si obligatii depline ai comunitatii din care fac parte. Acest examen reprezinta o noua nastere, o prima reincarnare a tanarului. Nimeni nu poate deveni cu adevarat hindus daca nu trece prin aceasta ceremonie si daca nu provine dintr-o familie hindusa. Deci „a fi hindus” nu este o chestiune de convingere sau de credinta , ci o chestiune de apartenenta. „Samskara” care sacralizeaza intrarea barbatului in calitate de stapanul casei este ritul casatoriei. In mod normal, casatoriile se fac intre un barbat si o femeie care apartin aceleeasi caste sau jatti. Aproape intotdeauna casatoriile sunt aranjate de catre cele doua familii independent de vointa viitorilor soti, fiindca aceasta este socotita o indatorire iar dragostea se presupune ca vine ulterior.Totusi cele mai multe casnicii indiene sunt fericite datorita faptului ca indienii sunt obisnuiti sa accepte indatoririle lor. Ceremoniile de casatorie se oficiaza in familie, nu in temple, sub indrumarea unui sacerdot- brahman conform unor traditii si se incheie cu un ospat. O ultima „samskara” care se face pentru om esrte ceremonia inmormantarii. Aceasta obligatie revine fiului cel mare al familiei. Cadavrele sunt infasurate intr-un giulgiu, asezate pe un rug si sunt arse.' practicata la niveluri si in feluri diferite. Fiecare este liber sa-si gaseasca nivelul si felul dorit. Pentru unii, esential ramane venerarea zeilor si respectarea traditiilor in cadrul familiei prin rostirea unor rugaciuni si „mantre”- pentru altii, importanta este frecventarea templelor si oferirea unor mici ofrande sau daruri, zeilor in cadrul templelor. Religia hindusa are numeroase temple deosebit de frumoase care sunt frecventate mai ales de catre pelerinii veniti din alte locuri si de catre o parte a credincioasilor hindusi. 4. Hinduismul si mentalitatea occidentalilor Mentalitatea omului societatii occidentale este dominata de notiunea de individualitate a persoanei. Inca de la nasterea copilului, societatea ii recunoaste anumite drepturi; situatia nu este aceeasi in hinduism. In conceptia filozofica si religioasa a Indiei postvedice, „atmanul” sau individul este o particica a sufletului universal sau a brahmanului. Altfel spus hindusul este indemnat sa ramana permanent in umbra castei din care face parte, fara sa poata depasi aceasta conditie a sa. Din aceasta cauza el nu poate fi considerat un individ in sens occidental, fiindca el trebuie sa devina o parte a sufletului universal. Casta este socotita ordinea naturala si permanenta a lucrurilor, in cadrul societatii indiene. Forma primara a cultului si a mentalitatii indienilor este cultul domestic. Capul familiei este cel care trebuie sa vegheze asupra indeplinirii tuturor obligatiilor religioase in cadrul familiei- care includ inclusiv jertfe si ofrande aduse zeilor recitarea unor rugaciuni si cantarea unor imnuri religioase sacre. Ritualurile publice si in cadrul hinduismului au ramas complicate si costisitoare. Dorinta oricarui hindus ca de altfel a tuturor oamenilor reprezinta mantuirea sufletului ca o rasplata dupa faptele sale, adica ajungerea la o evadare din durere si salvarea de la reancarnarile repetate si ajungerea la fericirea si pacea eterna. In conformitate cu credintele brahmaniste vechi, pentru a dobandi o asemenea stare, credinciosul trebuia sa indeplineasca conditii prea grele care puteau doar sa fie cerute membrilor castei brahmanilor, pentru poporul de rand aceasta ramanand o posibilitate greu accesibila. Aceasta a creat o insatisfactie in randul membrilor celorlalte caste, de aceea era necesara o reformare a religiei brahmaniste pentru a linisti sufletele oamenilor. Religia budista aparuta la mijlocul mileniului I. i.e.n. tot in India a servit tocmai acestui scop. Initiatorul ei a fost Sidharta Guatama, nascut print care in urma unei asceze indelungate „s-a desteptat” devenind Buddha. II. Budismul 1.Aparitia budismului si principalele sale curente In limba sanscrita budismul inseamna calea lui Buddha cel iluminat. Aparitia budismului nu poate fi explicata fara prezenta prealabila a brahmanismului si a sistemului de caste din India. Budismul se leaga de numele unui print dintr-un mic regat nepalez numit Terai, din sanul unei familii bogate, a carui copilarie si teinerete erau caracterizate prin viata indestulata, studii, casatorie. In jurul varstei de 30 de ani dupa ce a avut si un copil, prin intermediul unor experiente traite, a descoperit suferintele care ii apasa pe oameni. Scarbit deja de o viata de placeri, el a ales apoi sihastria, adica retragerea intr-o padure unde dupa lungi meditatii sub „copacul cunoasterii” a dobandit gradul suprem de fericire”nirvana”, printr-o iluminare a sa. Intre timp, in jurul sau s-au adunat si alti sihastri care l-au ales pe el predicatorul si mentorul lor. Astfel Sidharta Guatama a devnit Buddha care a hotarat sa raspandeasca in popor invatatura sa. Timp de 40 de ani el a calatorit pe Valea Gangelui explicandu-si doctrina. Intre timp a format si o comunitate de calugari in care s-a incadrat in ultima parte a vietii sale. Budismul a pornit ca o forma religioasa fara o organizare ecleziastica, fara sacerdoti, ritualuri sau adorarea vreunei divinitati sau forte supranaturale. La origine era considerat ca o doctrina a egalitatii tutuor oamenilor fata de suferinte, ca dreptul tuturor oamenilor la fericire si la ajungerea la nirvana, ca rezultat al faptelor lor de viata. Budismul timpuriu care se numeste Theravada nu cunostea inca sacralizarea omului Buddha. Aceasta porneste de la ideea ca fiinta tuturor oamenilor se compune din cinci elemente: corpul, sentimentele, perceptiile, instinctele si constiinta. Metempsihoza adica migrarea sufletului omului si reincarnarea lui intr-un alt om, animal sau obiect a fost preluata si de catre budism inca de la bun inceput. De aceea budismul isi concentreaza atentia si asupra eliberarii omului din perspectiva reincarnarilor repetate, in vederea dobandirii fericirii inca din timpul vietii. Aceasta prima faza a budismului a fost denumita si „Micul Vehicul „ care s-a raspandit doar in cateva tari din afara Indiei, doar in Sri Lanka, Vietnam, Laos si Cambodgea. In sec. I. al erei noastre in cadrul budismului a avut loc o mare revolutie prin aparitia curentului numit Mahayana sau „Marele Vehicol”- curent religios care s-a desprins din budismul clasic Theravada. Reprezentantii acestui curent au ajuns la concluzia ca omul este prea slab ca sa se poata dispensa de zei in efortul sau de a ajunge la mantuire in nirvana. De aceea acest curent a trecut la divinizarea lui Buddha, pentru ca el sa devina capabil sa distruga suferinta prin calauzirea oamenilor spre incetarea ciclului reincarnarilor, pentru dobandirea „ stingerii finale in nirvana”. Mahayana a castigat ulterior foarte multi adepti in numeroase tari. Astfel in Tibet acest curent mahayanist a primit denumirea de „lamaism”. Prin acest curent budismul a facut si largi concesii brahmanismului misticist si a permis construirea unor mari temple si statui gigantice budiste, la fel ca si ale zeitatilor brahmaniste. 2.Fundamentele religiei budiste Budismul s-a format initial pe baza predicilor lui Budda, consemnate de catre adeptii sai. Chiar in primele sale predici el a explicat cele patru adevaruri fundamentale : a).Intreaga existenta este nesatisfacatoare si plina de suferinte: nasterea, bolile, batranetea si moartea sunt suferinte; deasmenea unirea cu cei pe care nu-i iubim, despartirea de cei pe care –i iubim, neimplinirea dorintelor , etc. sunt suferinte. b).Insatisfactiile sunt cauzate de dorinta a ceva permanent ca:dorinta de inavutire, de placeri, etc. in vreme ce in lume nu exista nimic permanent. c).Este posibil sa punem capat insatisfactiilor prin : domolirea dorintelor noastre nesatioase, prin faptele bune, prin largirea orizontului nostru cultural, depasirea ingnorantei, etc. d)Nirvana poate fi atinsa urmand cei Opt Pasi : 1. –cunoasterea corecta 2. –atitudine corecta 3. – discursul corect 4. –actiune corecta 5. - viata corecta 6. –efortul corect 7. –stare mentala corecta 8. –concentrarea corecta Potrivit budismului, nu numai faptele noastre bune sau rele ci si gandurile au consecinte atat pentru subiectul ganditor cat si pentru obiectul gandirii, adica persoana la care ne gandim. Budismul a pornit de la ideea egalitatii oamenilor in fata suferintei si de la dreptul fiecaruia la mantuire, la fericire si liniste sufleteasca, adica la nirvana, la care poate sa acceada omul prin disciplina eforturilor sale. In budism individul este conceput altfel decat in brahmanism. Daca in brahmanism, atmanul-individul este si trebuie sa ramana parte constitutiva a sufletului universal, in budism, individul este conceput ca o combinatie a energiilor fizice si mentale aflate in vesnica miscare. Aceste energii sunt repartizate in cinci agregate: a) in materiile care sunt inmagazinate in el, prin intermediul carora el intra in contact cu universul; b) in senzatiile care ii sunt transmise prin organele de simt: auzul vazul, mirosul, pipaitul si gustul; c) prin perceptiile care recunosc obiectele fizice si perceptiile mentale; d) prin formatiunile mentale care cuprind actele voluntare si intentiile ; e) prin constiinta, a carei consecinta este „karma”care in credinta hindusilor face in mod automat bilantul tuturor faptelor bune si rele ale omului. In budism conduita etica a omului se bazeaza pe notiunea de „dragoste fata de fiinte” (oameni si animale). Ea se exprima prin : cuvinte, fapte, abtinerea de la minciuna, cuvinte si fapte urate, de la palavrageala si barfe, precum si de la toate activitatile daunatoare. Ca principii conducatoare de viata, in budism au fost stabilite: compasiunea si iubirea neconditionata fata de semeni si fata de animale. Deci drumul care duce la eliberarea spirituala si mentala , adica la stingerea suferintelor si la „iluminarea” omului este drumul moralitatii, intelepciunii si al meditatiei. Religia budista poate fi practicata la diferite nivele si in diferite modalitati. Exista un budism savant care dispune de o literatura bogata si care este practicat mai ales in cadrul manastirilor budiste prin meditatie asceza, yoga,etc. Budismul popular practicat de masele largi se reduce la respectarea obiceiurilor si datinilor religioase, la fapte bune si din cand in cand la pelerinaje la locurile sfinte. 3.Raspandirea geografica a budismului Dupa aparitia sa in sec.VI-V. i.e.n. in India, pentru un timp -s-a limitat la aceasta tara. Perioada de varf a fost atinsa in India in timpul regelui Asoka(273-232 i.e.n.) cand a fost proclamata religie de stat iar insusi regele a trecut de la brahmanism la budism. In sec.I e.n. s-a produs o simbioza a budismului cu brahmanismul din care s-a format hinduismul actual. In prima perioada budismul a patruns si in Sri Lanka. In celelalte tari budismul s-a raspandit numai dupa sec.I.i.e.n. Azi - intr-o forma sau alta este prezent in majoritatea tarilor Asiei iar in proportii mai reduse poate fi intalnit si pe alte continente. Un rol foarte important in pastrarea si raspandirea budismului si in afara Indiei il au manastirile budiste. In cadrul lor viata calugarilor se imparte intre oficierea ritualurilor prescrise, documentare din cartile sfinte si meditatia pentru autodepasire. Discplina este deosebit de severa fiind dirijata de aproximativ 250- de reguli scrise in Cartea calugarilor stabilite inca din perioada vietii lui Budda. Calugarii trebuie sa renunte la orice bun personal, in afara catorva obiecte strict necesare: 3 pelerine, 1 castron pentru pomeni, 1 briceag, 1 ac de cusut , o sita deasa pentru apa, o umbrela, 1 clopotel si cateva carti personale. Ei nu pot detine nici obiecte confectionate din metale poretioase sau bani. Un ex. de acest gen de manastiri sunt cele din Tibet. Aici se cultiva un budism numit „Vehicolul razei”. Acesta are la baza meditatia, cantarea mantrelor si citirea cartilor sfinte din traditia budista. Viata acestor manastiri este strans legata de activitatea maestrilor care se numesc „lama” Viata acestora este dedicata instruirii novicilor, urmasilor lama. Actualmente, conducatorul acestei relligii este Dalai Lama reincarnare a lui Bodisatva. Cand un Lama moare, se cauta un copil care sa aminteasca de cel trecut si care cu timpul sa devina viitorul Dalai Lama. Prima religie a Cartii (Bibliei) care a recunoscut normele etice ale comportamentului uman, ca niste Legi- II. I U D A I S M U L- M O Z A I S M U L 1.Principalele etape ale dezvoltarii iudaismului Cuvantul „iudaism” in ebraica vine de la „Yehudah” intemeietorul semintiei iudeilor iar „mozaism”provine de la numele profetului Moise. Este o religie eminamente etnica care nu are alti prozeliti decat pe cei din randurile evreilor. Istoria iudaismului a fost impartita in mai multe etape: a)epoca biblica, ce dureaza de la inceputuri pana la exilul babilonian( sec.XV-VI i.e.n.) Evenimentele centrale ale acestei etape sunt : statornicirea cultului lui Iahwe, asezarea celor 12 triburi in „tara fagaduintei” catre sec. al XI-lea i.e.n. b)epoca talmudica, ce dureaza de la exilul babilonian pana la transformarea regatului Iudeii in provincie romana(sec.VI i.e.n.- I.e.n.)Evenimentele principale ale acestei etape sunt: precizarea Legii Torah, care cuprinde primele 5 capitole ale Bibliei, plus colectia de profeti anteriori, sub regele Josua; codificarea Bibliei ebraice; elaborarea Talmudului(cunoastere) care reprezinta comentarea textelor juridice, cultuale nascute din interpretarile pe care rabinii le dadeau Torei si care au fost consemnate in scris, in Mishna. Textele Talmudului au devenit mai importante dupa inabusirea in sange a rascoalei antiromane a lui Bar Kokeba(135 e.n.) cand si-au pierdut viata foarte multi profesori din sistemul de invatamant organizat. Dupa aceasta a crescut rolul invatamantului bazat pe transmiterea orala; c).epoca rabinica Distrugerea templului din Ierusalim in anul 70 e.n. a insemnat sfarsitul cultului si sacrificiilor si disparitia Ierusalimului ca centru politic, cultural si religios al evreilor. Dupa rascoala din 135, marea majoritate a evreimii a fost expulzata sau vanduta ca sclavi in strainatate. Cu aceasta a inceput o noua etapa in istoria Israelului - etapa diasporei. Raspanditi in diverse parti ale lumii, atunci viata religioasa a fiecarui evreu se concentra in jurul sinagogii , unde beneficiau de indrumarea rabinilor. Pastrarea identitatii lor etnice si religioase depindea de respectarea stricta a Torei, a Talmudului si a traditiilor poporului evreu. In aceasta perioada s-a nascut asa zisa mistica religioasa cuprinsa in Cabala in care sunt tratate diverse doctrine filozofice si traditii mitice ale poporului evreu; d).epoca reformista ce a avut loc in sec. al XIX-lea si inceputul sec. al XX-lea; e).epoca formarii statului Israel 2.Istoria iudaismului intre mit si realitate Aparitia iudaismului nu poate fi separata de doua mari procese: de formarea poporului evreu si de nasterea Bibliei. Ambele s-au desfasurat in mod paralel, aproximativ in perioada secolelor XVI si II. i.e.n. In aceasta perioada, triburile nomade ale evreilor au aparut in Arabia, patria comuna a popoarelor semite. Dezvoltandu-se din credinte primitive, animiste, totemiste, misticiste, credintele evreilor se rezumau la adorarea unor munti, animale, plante totemice sau a unor astri, precum-luna. Ritualurile religioase se faceau prin sacrificarea unor animale cu holocaust (arderea totala a animalului sacrificat), prin tabuarea hranei impure( ex. carnea de porc, etc.)prin acreditarea ideii ca sufletul omului locuieste in sange, etc. Primul patriarh al evreilor (si al altor popoare semite,) a fost Avram care ulterior a devenit Avraam, nume care in arameica inseamna tatal unui grup mare de oameni. Venerat in aceeasi masura de catre iudei, musulmani si crestini- el a devenit un simbol al istoriei religioase a omenirii. A fost primul care prin revelatie a ajuns la concuzia necesitatii monoteismului pentru poporul sau. Supunandu-se fara rezerve poruncilor divine, pana la sacrificiul chiar al propriului fiu, el dorea ca acest sacrificiu sa fie garantia implinirii promisunilor sale fata de Dumnezeu. Intr-un anumit moment al vietii sale, Avraam a avut o revlatie divina care includea porunca de a parasi locurile natale impreuna cu poporul sau si de a porni in pereginari pentru cautarea „pamantului fagaduintei”, promis lui de Dumnezeu pentru poporul evreu. Avraam a avut mai multe revelatii prin care divinitatea i-a promis ca el va avea multi urmasi care vor ocupa pamantul in care „curge lapte si miere”, adica Canaanul. Deci Dumnezeu i-a propus un contract cu poporul ales iar semnul indeplinirii acestuia, trebuia sa fie efectuarea circumciziei de catre el si de catre membrii de sex masculin ai poporului evreu. Potrivit unor date istorice, patriarhul Avraam ca sef al unui trib nomad arameic a inceput sa cutreiere impreuna cu tribul sau, meleagurile Mesopotamiei, Siriei si ale litoralului vestic al Mediteranei, ajungand si in Palestina, in jurul anului 1900 i.e.n. unde s-a stabilit atunci un grup numeros de evrei. In sec. al XVII-lea i.e.n. un numar insemnat de evrei se stabilisera in Egipt, impreuna cu hicsosii : acestia au ajuns in conditii avantajoase impreuna cu alte contingente de razboinici semiti, fapt care a contribuit la inmultirea lor rapida. In sec. al XVI-lea i.e.n – o revolta a populatiei autohtone i-a expulzat pe hicsosi iar situatia evreilor ramasi in Egipt a inceput sa se inrautateasca, multi dintre ei fiind adusi in stare de sclavie. In sec.al XIII-lea i.e.n. o draconica legislatie egipteana prevedea uciderea tuturor copiilor evrei - nou nascuti, de sex masculin. Acesta era momentul in care Dumnezeu i-a incredintat lui Moise, salvarea poporului ales, prin „fuga din Egipt”. Moise era un om foarte bine pregatit pentru aceasta sarcina; el cunostea atat nevoile si mentalitatea poporului de rand, in mjlocul caruia a trait multi ani cand era pastor, cat si uzantele si obiceiurile familiei domnitoare a faraonilor, in slujba careia a avut ocazia sa lucreze. In acea perioada se presupune ca el a cunoscut si intentiile reformiste ale lui Akenaton-faraonul Egiptului, de a forma o religie monoteista. Prin intermediul socrului sau, sacerdotul Letro, Moise a facut cunostinta si cu invataturile despre Iahwe. In decursul celor 40 de ani de ratacire prin desertul peninsulei Sinai, Moise a reusit sa pregateasca poporul sau pentru a fi demn de a primi „pamantului fagaduintei”, al Canaanului. El a reusit sa-si convinga compatriotii sa renunte definitiv la idolii ancestrali si sa accepte pe Iahve ca unic Dumnezeu al lor. Totodata, el a inteles ca nu va fi suficienta trecerea la monoteism, adica a acceptarii pactului cu Dumnezeul unic, ci va trebui sa si intareasca moralitatea poporului sau prin impunerea unui cod moral, a decalogului care i s-a revelat prin aparitia lui Dumnezeu, pe muntele Sinai. Dupa 40 ani de ani de ratacire prin Sinai, Moise si alti contemporani ai lui au murit. Canaanul a fost cucerit de evrei sub conducerea lui Iosua. Teritoriul cucerit a fost impartit intre cele 12 semintii care purtau numele fiilor lui Iacob. Primul lor rege a fost Saul – un taran curajos care dupa 24 de ani de domnie s-a sinucis. Dupa el a urmat ginerele sau- David un soldat viteaz al regelui Saul care, potrivit legendei inca din tinerete a stralucit prin victoria sa rasunatoare asupra gigantului Goliat . El a ajuns rege in jurul anului 1000 i.e.n. cand triburile evreiesti au ajuns intr-o situatie disperata datorita filistinilor. A reusit sa mentina stabilitatea statului si i- a fixat capitala la Ierusalim. David a organizat o buna administratie civila si a stabilit relatii diplomatice si de cooperare cu tarile vecine in urma carora a obtinut mesteri constructori, precum si lemnul necesar edificarii capitalei-Ierusalim. A creat o armata al carei nucleu era un corp permanent de mercenari. In lunga sa domnie de 33 de ani a reusit sa creeze un regat centralizat, puternic. Fiul lui David- Solomon(961-922 i.e.n.) nu a fost un militar si un cuceritor de noi teritorii, ci un mare organizator, diplomat si constructor, un monarh de o rara intelepciune. El a construit si primul Mare Templu in Ierusalim, acesta devenind un oras cosmopolit in care chiar si strainii aveau drept sa construiasca temple dedicate divinitatilor lor. Solomon a lasat in urma lui o tara bogata si prospera, in buna pace cu vecinii. Succesorii sai nu au fost la inaltimea predecesorului lor. In urma unei rascoale populare, fiul lui Solomon numit Raboam a fost detronat iar regatul sau a fost impartit in doua: in nord –regatul Israel, cu capitala la Samaria, care ulterior a trait o istorie agitata si fara glorie iar in sud – regatul lui Iuda –cu capitala la Ierusalim. In anul 712 i.en. regele asirian Sargon al II-lea a distrus complet Samaria, transformand-o intr-o provincie asiriana si deportand in Asiria peste 27.000 de evrei alesi indeosebi din familiile bogatilor si ale capeteniilor de osti. In sud, regatul Iudeii- de cinci ori mai mic ca suprafata decat Samaria, avand o populatie de o jumatate de milion de locuitori, a fost tulburat doar de disensiuni interne. In 586 i.e.n. Iudeea se aliaza cu Egiptul contra babilonienilor. Nabucodonosor, regele Babilonului a invadat Iudeea si a distrus Ierusalimul, incendiind Marele Templu. O mare parte a populatiei iudaice a fost expulzata in Babilon. In 539, regele persan Cirus a cucerit Babilonul iar in anul urmator a eliberat pe evreii captivi din aceasta tara. Dupa 320 i.e.n. Israelul a intrat pe orbita politica a elenismului iar mai tarziu in cea a Imperiului roman. Ptolemeu a invadat Israelul, a distrus cetatile iar in 312 a expulzat o parte a populatiei israeliene in Egipt. O alta invazie urmata de persecutii religioase si de expulzari a avut loc in 171 i.e.n. din partea regelui Antiohus –monarh al statului elenist din Siria. In 70 i.e.n. statul Israel a fost cucerit de Imperiul Roman. Armata romana a distrus si cel de la II-lea Templu reconstruit de evrei. In anul 66 i.e.n. a izbucnit o puternica rascoala a evreilor impotriva ocupatiei romane, evreii izbutind sa alunge pe romani, acestia reusind recucerirea Iudeii doar peste trei ani, dupa o dramatica aparare a libertatii lor, pe ultima fortareata-Masada, ai carei aparatori au refuzat predarea fortaretei si au hotarat sinuciderea colectiva. Dupa acest tragic eveniment a urmat seria altor represalii si expulzari ale evreilor din tara lor. Mai tarziu, in 132 e.n. evreii s-au mai rasculat impotriva ocupatiei romane in timpul domniei imparatului Hadrian, dar si aceasta rascoala a fost inabusita in sange, dupa care romanii au vandut ca sclavi si au expulzat in alte tari, o buna parte a populatiei evreiesti. Evreii –in Europa, in perioada evului mediu In urma cuceririi arabe a Spaniei in 711, un mare numar de evrei a patruns in aceasta tara, formand acea ramura numita „safarda”. Evreii din Spania au avut o contributie foarte importanta in evolutia societatii hispano-arabe, de aceea perioada in care ei s-au aflat in Spania a fost socotita ca” varsta de aur” a dsiasporei evreiesti. In acesta perioada s-a nascut asa numitul „misticism evreiesc”- Kabala iar tratatul sau principal a fost Zoharul. Dupa recucerirea treptata a teritoriilor spaniole de sub ocupatia maura, monarhii catolici ai Spaniei au considerat anormala prezenta evreilor in tara lor. Biserica catolica a incercat convertirea lor la catolicism. Aceste eforturi au culminat cu torturile Inchizitiei, infiintata in 1184 de catre papalitate, cu scopul organizarii luptei contra ereziilor. Deasemenea evreii inclusiv cei din Spania au avut de suferit in perioadele cruciadelor(1095-1291), cand cei porniti pentru eliberarea Tarii Sfinte nu au scutit nici pe evrei de ostilitati, jefuind si distrugand comunitatile evreiesti din Europa. In 1348, cand ciuma neagra a facut prapad reducand populatia Europei cu 1/3 , evreii au fost acuzati printre altele de otravirea fantanilor, uciderea rituala a unor copii crestini, etc. Asemenea calomnii si acuze false au servit autoritatilor crestine drept pretext pentru organizarea unor persecutii si masacre impotriva evreilor. In Rusia tarista, represaliile, pogromurile impotriva unor comunitati evreiesti au facut mii de victime. Inca la sfarsitul evului mediu, guvernele mai multor tari din Europa occidentala au luat hotararea expulzarii evreilor de pe teritoriile tarilor lor: din Anglia –in 1290, -din Franta- 1394, din Spania-1492, din Portugalia –in 1497, etc. Evreii expulzati din aceste tari au fost nevoiti sa se mute in altele mai la rasarit: in Germania, Polonia, Rusia, Romania, etc. unde s-a format un alt grup de evrei expulzati, numiti „askenazi”care vorbeau o limba semanatoare limbii germane. In epoca postrenascentista, Europa a trait o emulatie si o dezvoltare multilaterala. In aceasta situatie, evreii s-au implicat social mai ales in domeniul financiar-bancar, deoarece creditarea cu dobanda interzisa pentru crestini, li s-a incredintat lor. Aceasta ocupatie de acordare de credite bancare, a atras o noua antipatie fata de ei. In a II-a jumatate a secolului al XVIII-lea, un stralucit om de cultura si un umanist evreu din Berlin” Moise Mendelsohn” (1729-1786) si scoala sa numita „Maskilim” a depus o activitate prodigioasa pentru a convinge pe tinerii evrei sa foloseasca si sistemul de invatamant crestin pentru educarea si pregatirea lor ca specialisti in domeniul unor meserii liberale ca :medici, avocati, ingineri, profesori, cercetatori, etc. reusind astfel ca acestia sa –si asigure o existenta mai buna. Aceasta initiativa a declansat un proces de emancipare a populatiei evreiesti din Europa. Industrializarea, urbanizarea si dezvoltarea comertului au deschis si alte piste pentru tinerii evrei, de a-si asigura o sansa mai buna de viata. In sec.XVIII-XIX si prima jumatate a sec.al XX-lea foarte multi specialisti evrei au obtinut rezultate deosebite in domeniile : stiintific,economic, cultural, artistic, etc. Dar speranta principala a evreilor europeni a ramas totusi intoarcerea lor in Palestina. De fapt a existat intotdeauna, un numar oarecare de evrei pe teritoriul Palestinei. La sfarsitul secolului al XIX-lea, un ziarist austriac- Teodor Hertzl a initiat asa numita „miscare sionista” adica intoarcerea evreilor la Sion care simbolizeaza Ierusalimul. Pentru aceasta erau necesare, in primul rand obtinerea unor sume importante pentru finantarea cheltuielilor de drum si cumpararii de pamanturi de la bastinasii palestineni. In acest scop s-au gasit evrei generosi care avansau sumele solicitate. In 1917, guvernul britanic, in semn de recunostinta pentru jertfele aduse de o brigada de evrei, in primul razboi mondial, a promis evreilor infiintarea unui „camin national evreiesc” in Palestina. Aceasta a fost concretizata in „Declaratia Balfour” Prima jumatate a secolului al XX-lea a fost marcata de doua evenimente, cele mai importante din istoria evreilor: genocidul nazist si infiintarea statului Israel in 1948. La numai doua zile dupa proclamarea acestui stat, tarile arabe din zona au declarat razboi tanarului stat. Ulterior au mai avut loc si alte cateva razboaie cu statele din jur dar totusi statul Israel a reusit sa se mentina si sa existe si azi. 3. Teologia Iudaismului Evreii au contribuit la imbogatirea culturii mondiale, in primul rand in domeniul religiei. Lor li se datoreaza opera religioasa si culturala cea mai apreciata si citita a omenirii care este Biblia, adica Vechiul si Noul Testament. Totodata lor li se datoreaza si constituirea primei religii consecvent monoteiste care pune in centrul credintei sale, adorarea unei singure zeitati, a lui Yahwe. In ebraica, Yahwe are mai multe sensuri: „cel ce este”, „cel care face sa existe” si „cel care creeaza. Lui Yahwe dupa faptele sale, evreii i-au imprumutat inca alte 10 epitete: Imparatul, Atotstapanitorul, Judecatorul, Milostivul, Indelung rabdatorul, Cel ce sporeste mereu lumea, Domnul ostirilor, Vesnicul, Cel ce se arata in vedenii si Stapanul stelelor. Prima porunca pe care trebuie sa o indeplineasca fiecare evreu este:”- sa cinstesti pe Dumnezeul tau si sa crezi in El”. Originala este si conceptia iudaismului despre om. Conform acesteia, omul se naste nemuritor si devine simplu muritor prin decaderea sa morala, datorita pacatului originar. Datorita greselilor si pacatelor sale, omul are mult de suferit dar ispasindu-si-le , el se va putea salva si se va putea mantui. Creand omul dupa chipul si asemanarea sa, Dumnezeu a vrut ca el sa lucreze si sa se pazeasca de pacat. Astfel a facut din om –colaboratorul sau in lucrarea creatiei. Rasa umana a pornit de la un singur om, ceea ce demonstreaza ca nu exista deosebiri intre oameni . Evreii au o viziune optimista in privinta soartei umane. Ei cred cu desavarsire in venirea unui viitor Messia – salvatorul lor care va aduce triumful binelui asupra raului. 4.Sacralizarea vietii cotidiene Evreii sustin ca exista patru cai de contact al omului cu Dumnezeu: binecuvantarea, rugaciunea, studierea cartilor sfinte si indeplinirea tuturor poruncilor divine(mitzvoc-urilor). Binecuvantarea se practica la fiecare experienta de viata personala sau comunitara, fericita sau nu, zilnica sau intamplatoare, din viata evreilor. Fiecare eveniment ii indeamna sa rosteasca o binecuvantre pentru Dumnezeu; de ex. cand se incepe sau se termina o masa. Patriarhul Avraam a fost primul care a afirmat ca trebuie sa multumim pentru fiecare masa ce ne-o da Dumnezeu. Aceasta se exprima astfel :”Binecuvantat sa fie numele Domnului datorita caruia avem ce manca sau am mancat si am baut”. Aceeasi binecuvantare se rosteste si inaintea construirii unei case sau terminarii constructiei, inaintea unei calatorii sau dupa, etc. Sabatul – sambata este ziua sfanta a evreilor care este inchinata refacerii fortelor individului. Ceremoniile sabatului se incep cu aprinderea sfesnicului cu 7 brate(Menora) de catre stapana casei si cu rostirea cu glas tare a unei binecuvantari pentru intreaga familie. Binecuvantarea nu lipseste nici de la evenimentele fericite de viata : botez, nunti, sau de la cele nefericite, precum decesul. Rugaciunea este pentru evrei modalitatea de a te lasa judecat intr-o confruntare cu Dumnezeu, in care cel ce se roaga avanseaza o posibila imbunatatire in fiinta si comportamentul sau. Aceasta presupune din partea lui o lepadare de orice orgoliu si recunoasterea faptului ca Dumnezeu poate sa accepte ruga numai de la o fiinta pocaita, smerita. Rugaciunile evreiesti se impart in : simple, de cerere, de multumire, de proslavire, etc.Deasemenea rugaciunile pot fi : personale sau comunitare; pentru localitate sau pentru tara. In Talmud scrie ca in vremurile stravechi rugaciunile comunitare se faceau in templul sau in jurul Templului din Iersualim fiind insotite de sacrificii ale animalelor sau de ofrande. Studierea cartilor sfinte. Una dintre poruncile religiei iudaice a fost formulata de catre Maimonide, astfel :” Orice om din Israel fie el sarac sau bogat, sanatos sau bolnav, tanar sau batran este obligat sa studieze Tora (Legea). De-a lungul secolelor, caminul familial a fost locul unde parintii transmiteau copiilor lor credinta si obiceiurile lor. Tora a formulat cele mai importante porunci etice, adica Decalogul. Toata viata evreilor credinciosi este subordonata implinirii poruncilor religioase. Sinagoga este nu numai locul de adunare a credinciosilor ci si un loc unde ei pot studia cartile sfinte si unde pot primi raspunsuri la intrebarile lor de la preotii evrei-rabinii (preoti eruditi). Practicarea poruncilor in familie. Iudaismul recomanda enoriasilor sai sa aiba cat mai multi copii. Baietilor, in a opta zi dupa nastere li se face obligatoriu circumcizia, de catre un specialist numit „mohel”.Acesta este semnul cel mai important care leaga pe copil de viitoarea sa credinta. Cu aceasta ocazie, capul familiei da si numele sau ebraic, copilului. La fetite, binecuvantarea si numele li se acorda in cadrul unei slujbe sinagogale , la cel de al patrulea sabat dupa nastere. La 13 ani la baieti si la 12 –la fete, pe baza unei pregatiri religioase si civice anterioare, in cadrul unei slujbe de sabat, copiii primesc „majoratul” religios prin care devin membrii cu drepturi si obligatii depline ai comunitatii religioase. Casatoria intre doi oameni de religie iudaica este socotita la evrei o indatorire sacra si o implinire a lor. Casatoriile se celebreaza la sinagoga, sub baldachinul care simbolizeaza caminul. Inmormantarile sunt oficiate de catre rabini care rostesc binecuvantarea adecvata acestei ocazii : „Fie binecuvantat Judecatorul...Domnul care a dat si care a luat..”Inainte de moarte, bolnavul este indemnat sa-si marturisesca pacatele in fata rabinului. Dupa moarte, cadavrul este infasurat intr-o panza alba si bagat in sicriu. Rabinul si apartinatorii rostesc rugaciunile si binecuvantarile pentru aceasta ocazie. Regulile alimentare ale evreilor; Chiar de la inceputurile religiei iudaice, biserica a impus anumite reguli alimentare. Evreii pot manca orice dobitoc dintre cele cu 4 picioare care au copite despicate si care rumega (oaie, capra, vaca, etc.)Dintre animalele care traiesc in apa, evreii pot manca inotatoarele si cele care au solzi. Legea mozaica interzice consumul carnii de porc, iepure, camila, carnea pasarilor spurcate”:vultur, corb, lebada, strut, etc. In general evreii pot consuma numai carnea socotita „kacher” care este controlata de catre un agent al sinagogii inca de la abator. 5.Sarbatorile evreiesti, calendarul liturgic evreiesc In ziua de sabat-cea mai importanta sarbatoare a evreilor, religia le recomanda sa mediteze la doua evenimente fundamentale: facerea lumii si fuga din Egipt. Rugaciunile de sabat se fac atat acasa cat si la sinagoga. Tot atunci se obisnuieste sa se faca o masa sarbatoreasca, dupa care se organizeaza reuniuni traditionale impreuna cu rude sau prieteni, se fac vizite la prieteni sau bolnavi, etc.In seara sabatului evreii se despart cu nostalgie de aceasta sarbatoare executand ceremonia”Havdala”. Evreii sunt tentati sa sarbatoresca mai ales evenimentele biblice ca: Anul nou de toamna- la 1-2 septembrie sau octombrie, cand se evoca facerea lumii de catre Dumnezeu. In calendarul lor mai exista si Anul nou de primavara(Pessah) cand se sarbatoreste Pastele evreiesc. „Yom Kippur” este sarbatoarea iertarii si a impacarii care se socoteste ca ziua cea mai sfanta a evreilor, cand se face si un post negru. „Hanukka” este sarbatoarea luminii care are loc la 25 noiembrie-decembrie si tine opt zile. Cu acesta ocazie se evoca refacerea Templului din Ierusalim.”Purim”-ul este o sarbatoare vesela, de multumire pentru salvarea poporului evreu de la exterminare, cand se fac si daruri reciproce. Se tine la 14-15 februarie-martie, etc. Evreii au un calendar propriu care este considerat semilunar. Anul normal evreiesc este alcatuit din 12 luni. Lunile au 29-30 zile, iar anul in total= 354 de zile. Numaratoarea anilor se face de la „Facerea lumii”estimata de intelepti in anul 3760 i.e.n. astfel in 2012 evreii numara anul 5772. Istoria multimilenara a iudaismului poate fi caracterizata inainte de toate printr-o desavarsita consecventa doctrinara dar si prin adaptarea lor la noile conditii de viata. Iudaismul clasic s-a format de la inceput si a dainuit pana in sec. XIX- XX, cand a devenit absolut necesara acceptarea unei reforme. In primul rand in Europa occidentala a aparut asa numitul iudaism liberal care s-a contrapus iudaismului unitar si conservator. Discipolii iudaismului liberal au adaptat respectarea discreta a legilor Torei care insa a fost supusa unei gandirii noncategorice si personale. Reformatorii iudaismului si-au dat seama ca, pana ce evreii nu au un stat al lor nu poate fi vorba de mentinerea crezului ca ei sunt un popor ales al lui Dumnezeu. In sec.al XIX-lea si inceputul sec.al XX-lea, ei erau doar o optiune religioasa raspandita in diverse tari. Si in aceasta perioada exista un curent al iudaismului ortodox, ai carui adepti respectau cu sfintenie prescriptiile cartilor sfinte, inclusiv aveau un mod de viata traditional; dar in comportamentul social si imbracaminte s-au conformat vietii moderne. Dupa aparitia statului Israel, aici s-au asezat evreii veniti din foarte multe tari, avand fiecare, pe langa conceptiile iudaice si traditii si o gandire proprie statului din care au provenit. Astfel pe langa persoane profund credincioase s-au asezat si persoane care nu recunosteau religia iudaica. Israelul, de la inceput s-a format ca un stat cu structura democratica (nu ca un stat Teocratic) care respecta drepturile si libertatile omului, si convingerile religioase intime ale fiecaruia. III.CRESTINISMUL Crestinismul este religia intemeiata pe persoana, viata si invatatura lui Isus Cristos. Acesta a aparut in secolul I. al e.n. odata cu (era crestinismului). Spre deosebire de iudaism si alte religii, primele marturii despre crestinism ne-au parvenit nu pe baza unor carti sfinte relevate de la Dumnezeu unui patriarh sau profet, ci pe baza mai multor scrieri elaborate pe vremea primelor generatii de crestini care au urmat dupa rastignirea lui Isus. Aceste scrieri au fost adunate in Noul Testament –partea a doua a Bibliei. Cele 27 de scrieri ale Noului Testament cuprind : -Evangheliile lui Matei, Marcu, Luca si Ioan -Faptele apostolilor -Epistolele apostolului Pavelor si alte altor apostoli -Apocalipsa 1.Isus, familia si invatatura sa Potrivit Evangheliei dupa Matei(1,18,25) nasterea lui Isus Cristos s-a petrecut astfel”: Maria –mama Lui, era logodita cu Iosif; dar inainte ca ei sa locuiasca impreuna, desi neprihanita ea s-a aflat insarcinata de la Duhul Sfant. Iosif era un om intelegator si nu voia sa o faca de rusine inaintea lumii; de aceea si-a pus in gand s-o lase, pe ascuns. Dar in vis, un inger al Domnului i-a zis ca sa nu se teama sa o ia pe Maria la el caci ce s-a zamislit in ea este de la Duhul Sfant”. Toate aceste lucruri s-au intamplat ca sa se implineasca ceea ce vestise Domnul prin prorocul care zice : „ Iata fecioara va fi insarcinata, va naste un fiu ...la care ei i-au pus numele de Isus” Isus s-a nascut la Betlehem in Iudeea, ocupata atunci de romani. Nasterea lui a fost situata prin anul 4 sau 6 i.e.n. sub domnia imparatului Octavianus Augustus. Isus facea parte din tribul lui Iuda si se tragea din regele David prin Iosif-sotul mamai sale Maria care era de meserie tamplar. Imediat dupa nasterea lui, Irod care s-a speriat de aparitia unui nou „rege al evreilor” pe care magii porniti din Orient l-au vestit si au venit sa-l venereze , a hotarat uciderea pruncilor in varsta de pana la 2 ani. Parintii lui Isus, ca sa scape de acest pericol, s-au refugiat in Egipt, de unde s-au intors in Nazaret, dupa moartea lui Irod. In acest oras din Galilea, Isus si-a petrecut copilaria si intreaga sa viata. Potrivit evangheliilor, la varsta de 11-12 ani a fost dus de catre parintii sai la Templul din Ierusalim, unde au facut un pelerinaj cu ocazia sarbatorilor de Paste. Atunci Isus a primit si confirmarea sa religioasa pentru a intra cu drepturi depline in randurile credinciosilor iudaici. El a uimit pe preotii Templului cu cunostintele si inteligenta sa iar acestia l-au convins sa ramana pentru o vreme la Templu in vederea desavarsirii pregatirii sale religioase. Tot din evanghelii reiese ca aparitia in viata publica a lui Isus a avut loc la varsta de 29-30 de ani. El s-a dus pe malurile Iordanului, unde varul sau Ioan boteza pe oameni in apa Iordanului, in semn de purificare si predica multimilor, in vederea lepadarii de pacate a acestora. Isus a insistat sa fie si el botezat. Cu aceasta ocazie, conform Evangheliei dupa Matei(3,13-17) Duhul lui Dumnezeu a pogorat din cer si deodata s-a facut auzit un glas care spunea: „Acesta este fiul meu cel iubit, intru care bine am voit”. Ioan Botezatorul l- a numit pe Isus „Mielul lui Dumnezeu, cel ce ridica pacatele lumii si Fiul lui Dumnezeu”. Dupa acest eveniment Isus s-a retras timp de 40 de zile in desert unde a infruntat ispitele fundamentale: pacatele trupesti, renuntarea la bunurile acestei lumi, la putere si glorie. Dupa aceasta a inceput peregrinarile pe drumurile Galileii unde El a propovaduit invatatura sa si unde si-a ales primii sai ucenici. Potrivit Evangheliei dupa Ioan, activitatea publica a lui Isus s-a intins de-a lungul a 2-3 ani. Isus nu era numai un invatator, intelept ci si un vindecator al bolnavilor. Doctrina sa – vindecarea bolnavilor, exorcizarile si alte minuni pe care le-a facut au trezit admiratia poporului care il urma peste tot. Unii il admirau ca pe un mare profet care cunostea foarte bine Biblia si istoria poporului evreu si care avea o vasta cultura si in alte domenii. In plus era dotat si cu puteri vindecatoare miraculoase. Altii vedeau in persoana Lui –un rebel care propovaduia schimbarea unor conceptii si mentalitati religioase si morale depasite si chiar rasturnarea ordinii prestabilite, cu scopul de a-i elibera pe oamnei de sclavia sociala si economica. Multi admirau in persoana lui Isus- omul milos, tulburat de gandul ca multi dintre cei ce il urmau nu aveau ce manca. El nu punea niciun pret pe posedarea unor bunuri materiale, era un om popular, sociabil, atasat de cei nevoiasi stand de vorba cu toti cei care lL solicitau. Isus a recomandat ascultatorilor sai, sa aiba o atitudine de intelegere si dragoste fata de semenii lor si sa aiba un comportament nonviolent. Asa cum scria Mircea Eliade :” Isus intrebuinta mijloacele didactice traditionale, raportandu-se la istoria sfanta si la personajele biblice cele mai cunoscute, folosind tezaurul imemorial de imagini si simboluri, intrebuintand mai ales limbajul figurat al parabolelor...Isus era medic si traumaturg, vindecand tot felul de boli si alinandu-i pe cei posedati”. ) Unele dintre invataturile lui Isus care nu erau admise de ortodoxia fariseica a iudaismului trezeau ostilitatea deschisa a conducatorilor religiosi si politici. Desi Isus nu si-a insusit niciodata titlul de Messia al evreilor, afirmatia lui ca este mai important ca Avraam era socotita ca o blasfemie pentru mentalitatea preotilor evrei.”Propovaduirea lui Isus nu a intarzaiat sa nelinisteasca cele doua grupari politice si religioase influente: fariseii si saducheii. Primii erau iritati de libertatile pe care si le lua Nazarineanul fata de Tora. Cat despre saduchei, acestia erau atenti sa evite tulburarile susceptibile a izbucni, ca urmare a oricarei propagande mesianice. Imparatia lui Dumnezeu propovaduita de Isus amintea pentru unii de fanatismul religios si de intransigenta politica a zelotilor. Acestia refuzau sa recunoasca autoritatea romanilor” . In primavara anului 30 (32) Isus a hotarat sa sarbatoreasca Pastele in Ierusalim. In acest scop a intrat in „orasul sfant” in fruntea unei mari multimi care l-a aclamat si l-a sarbatorit ca pe un „Rege Mesianic”.In oras, a intrat in Templu si a alungat de-acolo pe vanzatori si negustori, dupa care a vorbit multimii. A doua zi din nou s-a dus la Templu si a rostit parabola cu „Lucratorii de vie”care au omorat pe trimisii stapanului viei si chiar pe fiul acestuia. La sfarsitul acestei povestiri, Isus a pus intrebarea :”Ce va face acum stapanul viei ?” La care El conchide: „Va veni si va pierde pe lucratori iar via o va da altora”. Dupa comentariile lui Isus, via reprezenta chiar Israelul-poporul ales al lui Dumnezeu, iar lucratorii viei erau- cei din ierarhia religioasa care pentru faptele lor au fost condamnati de Dumnezeu, pentru care ei vor trebui sa cedeze acum conducerea religiei Israelului , altor capetenii. Dupa Isus cei care au condus Israelul dupa principiile „Vechiului Legamant”, adica dupa prescriptiile Vechiului Testament, vor trebui sa plece si sa cedeze locul celor care vor sa puna in practica-Noul Legamant. Prin - Noul Legamant, Isus si-a propus sa faureasca o noua religie diferita de iudaism; daca iudaismul s-a bazat pe ideea unui Dumnezeu(Iahwe) care apartinea exclusiv poporului evreu, religia lui Isus era conceputa ca o religie universala care era dedicata intregii lumi. Daca religia iudaica recunostea atunci Legea talionului, Isus nu mai putea accepta aceasta lege care perpetua violenta si barbaria, care era bazata pe razbunare, adica : „ochi pentru ochi, dinte pentru dinte „. Isus cunostea foarte bine situatia moralitatii populatiei atat in Israel cat si in intreg Imperiul roman care necesita schimbari radicale in mentalitate. El avea de gand sa fundamenteze o religie a iertarii, a milei, a compasiunii, intelegerii si dragostei intre oameni. In ajunul Pastelui, Isus a celebrat ultima cina numita-„Cina cea de taina” impreuna cu discipolii sai. La cest eveniment El a luat painea si bincuvantand-o a frant-o si le-a dat-o apostolilor zicand:”Luati, mancati, acesta este trupul meu” . A luat paharul cu vin multumindu-le le-a dat si au baut din el toti si le-a zis :”Acesta este sangele meu al Legii celei noi care pentru multi se varsa” . Cu aceasta ceremonie Isus a pus bazele „ Euharistiei crestine” care in traducere din greaca inseamna ; actiune cu har care insoteste ceremoniile religioase efectuate in memoria Sa” In prima zi dupa Cina cea de taina, Isus fiind tradat de catre unul din apostolii sai-Iuda , a fost arestat si dus in fata Marelui preot Caiafa care l-a acuzat de blasfemie si l-a predat tribunalului procurorului roman-Pontiu Pilat. Acesta negasindu-l vinovat, l-a deferit multimii care a cerut rastignirea Lui, iar Pilat a hotarat sa li se implineasca cererea. Dupa suferintele de pe drumul Crucii si dupa rastignire, Isus a murit pe cruce, flancat de doi raufacatori. Trupul sau a fost asezat intr-un mormant nou, inchis cu o lespede uriasa de piatra. Ucenicii sai care isi pusesera toate sperantele in El, au fugit inspaimantati in toate directiile. Potrivit evangheliilor, vestea ca in acele prime ore ale zilei care au urmat dupa rastignire Isus inviase, a provocat o emotie si o speranta profunda in inimile celor care inca nu-si pierdusera increderea in El. De la aceasta veste, mai tarziu apostolii au inceput sa se regaseasca sa se reuneasca si sa-si reia misiunea lor. Atunci au inteles cu adevarat ca suferinta si moartea lui Isus nu era sfarsitul tuturor sperantelor ca de fapt sacrificiul Sau era necesar pentru ispasirea pacatelor oamenilor, ca Isus era Mantuitorul lor si sangele Sau este sigiliul incheierii noului pact al religiei lui Isus- „Noul Legamant”, care marcheaza inceputul unei noi epoci in relatiile lui Dumnezeu cu lumea. Invierea lui Isus Cristos este fundamentul credintei crestine . Urcarea lui Isus la cer a fost confirmarea celor spuse de El , ca el se va intoarce la cer si se va aseza de-a dreapta Tatalui sau, adica a lui Dumnezeu. Conform dogmaticii crestine imaginea lui Dumnezeu este infatisata prin Sfanta Treime care cuprinde pe Dumnezeu-Tatal-creator si judecator, pe Isus Cristos –fiul cel inviat si pe Sfantul Duh- logosul intrupat si esenta energetica a dumnezeirii. Dar religia crestina este prin continutul sau-monteista, pentru ca este reprezentata printr-un singur Dumnezeu in trinitatea sa. „A fi crestin” inseamna a crede in Isus Cristos ca Fiu al lui Dumnezeu, in ceea ce a fost, in ceea ce a patimit si in Invierea si Inaltarea sa la ceruri. Taina Treimi incearca sa apropie plenitudinea infinita a lui Dumnezeu in cele trei ipostaze ale sale. Sfanta Treime a dat insa nastere unor controverse si dispute dogmatice intre sefii bisericii. Unii dintre acestia au fost de parere ca Dumnezeu –Tatal este mai presus de toate, ca Fiul sau este cu noi iar Sfantul Duh este in noi. 2.Apostolii lui Isus Evangheliile relateaza ca Isus a ales dintre prozelitii sai- 12 apostoli, pe care i-a introdus in cercul intim al vietii si invataturii sale , martori ai faptelor sale de viata. Scopul lui Isus era de a incredinta acestora sarcina de a transmite invatatura sa tuturor neamurilor pamantului. In acord cu principiul rabinic-”trimisul unei persoane este ca persoana insasi” –Isus si-a ales mesageri adevarati, devotati, fideli si bine intentionati pentru a prelua aceasta sarcina. Religia lui Isus este destinata poporului Noului Legamant in cadrul careia nu mai exista nici evreu nici pagan ci crestini care prin credinta devin ucenicii lui Cristos. Cei 12 apostoli au fost : 1.Petru- apostolul cel mai important pe care Isus l-a numit simbolic –piatra(kefa), adica fundamentul pe care dorea sa zideasca biserica sa. Dupa traditie Petru a devenit si episcopul Romei si primul Papa, sef al bisericii crestine. El a murit rastignit pe cruce la Roma de catre romani datorita consecventei principiilor sale. -2.Apostolul Andrei- fost pescar care a crestinizat popoarele din nordul si sudul Dunarii, a murit ca martir rastignit pe cruce; -3. Apostolul Iacob cel Mare a murit martirizat la Ierusalim; -4.Apostolul Ioan care a fost si un teolog evanghelist; -5.Apostolul Filip, propovaduitor al crestinismului in Sicilia si Frigia, a murit rastignit pe cruce in orasul Hieropolis; -6. Apostolul Bartolomeu -7. Apostolul Matei numit si Levi , fost vames ; -8. Apostolul Toma cel numit „ necredincios”. -9. Apostolul Iacob cel Mic –primul episcop al Ierusalimului; -10. Apostolul Simeon zelotul care a fost crucificat in Persia; 11. Apostolul Iuda al lui Iacob; 12. Apostolul Iuda Iscarioteanul cel ce l-a vandut pe Isus pentru 30 de arginti. Dupa moartea lui Isus, s-a spanzurat. A fost inlocuit cu apostolul Matia. In afara celor 12 apostoli alesi de Isus au mai exisatat 2 apostoli care s-au raliat ulterior acestei datorii: Matia si Pavel. Dupa cateva decenii dupa moartea lui Isus, la initiativa apostolilor a aparut Biserica crestina in cadrul careia s-a instaurat o ierarhizare a preotimii. Functia principala in aceasta ierarhie, ii revene episcopului care era socotit urmas al apostolilor, dupa care urmau preotii care oficiau ceremoniile religioase. S-a mai instituit si functia de diacon care indeplinea anumite servicii in cadrul bisericii. Din sfatul bisericesc au facut parte presbiterii numiti si „batranii” –consilieri ai bisericii. 3.Etapele formarii si dezvoltarii crestinismului Crestinismul primitiv Primii destinatari ai mesajului lui Isus au fost chiar evreii, fiindca apostolii, la inceput au crezut ca mesajul lui Isus are ca scop perfectionarea iudaismului. Apostolul Pavel care numai dupa moarte lui Isus a jucat acest rol, a inteles cu adevarat destinatia mesajului lui Isus. Nascut in Tars, in Cilicia, cetatean roman prin nastere, educat in rigoarea fariseismului, dupa convertirea sa la crestinism a inteles poate cel mai devreme adevarata natura universala a acestui mesaj. Dupa cum se stie, el a desfasurat o munca titanica de evanghelizare in bazinul Marii Mediterane folosindu-se de doua mari avantaje: de faptul ca atunci limba greaca pe care o cunostea a devenit uzuala in Imperiul Roman si de starea buna a drumurilor terestre si maritime ale Imperiului Roman, fapt ce-i permitea sa calatoreasca si sa propovaduiasca crestinismul in diferite zone ale Imperiului Roman. Prin scrierile si discursurile sale el a contribuit in mare masura la elaborarea dogmaticii crestinismului. A fost numit apostolul paganilor si a murit decapitat la Roma. Primele trei secole dupa Cristos au fost si secolele gestatiei crestinismului si ale prigonirii crestinilor- perioada care a primit denumirea de „crestinism primitiv”. S-ar putea numi si copilaria si tineretea religiei crestine, cand prozelitii sai fara deosebire de nationalitate sau conditie sociala au trait in armonie dorind sa respecte cu rigurozitate toate principiile frumoase ale moralei si comportamentului uman stabilite de Isus. Au aparut numeroase centre ale crestinismului primitiv dintre care cele mai importante au fost in orasul egiptean Alexandria si in imprejurimi si in orasul sirian Antiohia si in imprejurimi. Comunitatile primilor crestini traiau impreuna renuntand la proprietatile lor pentru a forma o comunitate compacta. Acestia obisnuiau sa preia indeplinirea anumitor sarcini cu caracter caritativ in cadrul localitatilor in care traiau. De exemplu, in timpul asediilor se ocupau de ingrijirea ranitilor, vaduvelor, copiilor abandonati, batranilor, etc. In” Faptele apostolilor” sunt descrise anumite fapte ale primilor crestini : „Toti cei care credeau erau impreuna si aveau toate in comun; isi vindeau bunurile si averile si le imparteau la toti dupa nevoile fiecaruia ). Atmosfera social-politica pentru proliferarea crestinismului in cadrul Imperiului roman era contradictorie. Existau anumite perioade si anumiti imparati, in timpul carora exista o atmosfera favorabila cresterii numarului de prozeliti ai crestinismului. In alte perioade crestinii au avut de suferit fiind persecutati de catre autoritati. Isus s-a nascut in al 31-lea an de domnie al imparatului Octavianus Augustus, imparat care a pus capat numeroaselor razboaie civile si a proclamat principiul „pacii universale(Pax Augusta ) in cadrul Imperiului Roman, in cinstea careia, la Roma a fost ridicat un frumos monument arhitectural numit „Ara pacis”. In vederea acestei pacificari el a recurs si la o reforma religioasa; a incercat sa restaureze activitatea tuturor institutiilor religiei romane, sa intareasca credinta in traditiile si zeii romani. In acelasi timp el a promovat principiul tolerantei fata de alte religii. Atunci romanii erau intr-o perioada de cautari a unei noi religii cu care sa inlocuiasca religia lor traditionala. Foarte multi romani optau pentru alegerea zeului persan Mitra, zeul soarelui biruitor iar altii-pentru zeii egipteni: Isis si Osiris, etc. Prima persecutie a crestinilor a avut loc in timpul lui Nero, in anul 64 sub acuzatia ca acestia ar fi fost incendiatorii Romei. In timpul acesteia au patimit si au fost ucisi foarte multi crestini. Un alt mare adversar al crestinilor a fost imparatul Diocletian. In 303 el a emis primul dintre cele patru edicte care condamnau crestinismul. Primul decret care a fost in favoarea crestinismului a fost dat in 311 de catre Galenius(Edictul de la Mediolanum), care a recunoscut dreptul la reuniune a comunitatilor crestine. In anul urmator a avut loc batalia de la Podul Milvius de langa Roma cand Maxentius a fost invins de catre Constantin, viitorul imparat si salvator al crestinatatii. Imparatul Constantin cel Mare, care a mutat capitala Imperiului de la Roma la Constantinople era adeptul zeului soare- Mitra. Numai in preajma mortii, in urma unei revelatii a trecut si el la crestinism, la indemnul mamei sale Elena crestinizata mai devreme, in urma unui pelerinaj la locurile sfinte din Palestina. Prin Edictul de la Milano, Constantin a confirmat si a intarit hotararile Edictului de la Mediolanum. Dupa 313, biserica crestina a obtinut si anumie avantaje din partea statului roman. I s-a recunoscut capacitatea patrimoniala, fapt care i-a permis sa isi constituie domenii intinse administrate de catre episcopii ei. Membrilor clerului li s-au acordat scutiri de taxe si de prestatii. Episcopilor li s-a recunoscut o anumita jurisdictie , etc. Astfel biserica crestina a devenit o institutie a statului roman si a inceput sa exercite o oarecare influenta asupra legislatiei romane si in alte domenii. A obtinut de la imparatul Constantin dreptul ca sclavii sa poata fi increstinati. In sec. IV si V. Biserica crestina romana a trecut printr-o criza dogmatica. In 325, Conciliul de la Niceea a discutat problema „arianismului”. Arie (256-336) preot din Alexandria si educat la scoala din Antiohia si-a propus sa salvgardeze principiul existentei unui singur Dumnezeu. Prin urmare , el nu a fost de acord cu dogma „Sfintei Treimi” si a negat divinitatea Fiului. Conciliul a condamnat aceste idei considerandu-le eretice. Un alt conciliu, cel din Efes(431) a dezbatut problema „nestorianismului”.Calugarul antiohian Nestor(380-451) a sustinut ca Isus si fiul lui Dumnezeu erau doua persoane distincte si ca Fecioara Maria ar fi fost doar mama omului Isus nu si a Fiului lui Dumnezeu. Si aceasta conceptie a fost condamnata ca eretica. Trebuie precizat insa ca multe biserici, chiar dupa hotararile conciliilor respective, mai ales cele din Asia Mica daca si-au ales odata crezul lor in ariansim sau in nestorianism au ramas fidele alegerii lor. Nestorianismul s-a bucurat de o recunoastere mai larga si mai durabila . 4.Epoca schismelor dintre biserica Occidentului si a Orientului Dupa ce imparatul Constantin si-a mutat capitala Imperiului de la Roma la Constantinopol, acest oras a fost supranumit „Noua Roma”. Pe aceasta baza, sediul sau episcopal trebuia sa fie ridicat la rangul de papalitate. Insa papii alesi la Roma niciodata nu au consimtit sa renunte la sediul de papalitate si sa-l transfere de la Roma la Constantinopol, pe baza considerntului ca Roma fusese sediul episcopal al apostolului Petru. In primele secole ale crestinismului , credinciosii noii religii refuzau repezentarile figurative cu Isus, Maria sau cu alte zeitati in cadrul cultului pe baza respectarii poruncii : „Sa nu-ti faci chip cioplit”. La fel procedeaza azi si evreii si musulmanii. In sec. al IV-lea , calugarii din Egipt, Siria si din alte parti au inceput sa picteze in lemn, aceste imagini sacre” imagine-chip” astfel, treptat s-a format ideea ca aceste reprezentari adica icoanele invocate si prin rugaciunile credinciosilor pot actiona ca un fel de intermediar intre credincios si Dumnezeu. Astfel icoanele au devnit cu timpul obiecte de adoratie in biserica crestina. In 730, imparatul Imperiului Bizantin Leon al III-lea, a interzis cultul icoanelor printr-un edict, fapt care a declansat un nou scandal intre bisericile crestine din Orient si Occident. In afara acestor diferende, in secolele urmatoare au aparut si altele : inca din 589, la Conciliul al III- lea din Toledo au aparut deosebirile dintre cele doua biserici in problema „filioque”. Bisericile Orientului au fost de parere ca Sfantul Spirit provine din Tatal iar conciliul de mai sus a mentionat ca acesta ar proveni nu numai de la Tatal ci si de la Fiul. Pe seama acestei diversiuni Photius-patriarhul \Constantinopolului, intr-un sinod din 867 a luat hotararea de a-l excomunica pe papa, ca eretic.Mai existau si alte diferente de pozitii privind celibatul preotilor occidentali si permisiunea casatoriei pentru cei bizantini, in privinta portului de barba de catre preoti, etc. In 1054 delegatii papei Leon al IX-lea trimisi la Constantinopol, au depus pe altarul bisericii Sfanta Sofia, o bula de excomunicare a patriarhului Constantinopolului.intr-o atmosfera de crispare cauzata de jignirile venite din partea patriarhului Mihail Kerularios, in prezenta clerului si a poporului Cu cateva zile mai tarziu, un edict sinodal Constantinopolitan il excomunica pe papa de la Roma. Astfel s-a produs o ruptura institutionala intre cele doua biserici: cea catolica de la Roma si cea ortodoxa cu sediul la Constantinopol, condusa de un colegiu sinodal prezidat de un patriarh. Fiecare biserica ortodoxa nationala dispunea de o autoritate totala dar recunoastea pe patriarhul bisericii ortodoxe de la Constantinopol. 5.Perioada de expansiune a bisericii crestine din Occident(600-1500) Dupa aparitia religiei musulmane in sec. al VII-lea, aria crestinismului in Asia Mica si in Egipt a inceput sa se reduca treptat. Pana intr-o anumita perioada, centrul ortodoxiei a ramas in Imperiul Bizantin dar dupa caderea Constantinopolului (1453) toata Asia Mica a intrat sub influenta islamului. Deci aria de expansiune a crestinismului a ramas teritoriul Europei. In perioada ce a urmat dupa prabusirea Imperiului Roman de Apus, a avut loc intensificarea invaziei si migrarii popoarelor barbare inspre vestul Europei. Mai intai, aceasta a dus la un declin important in dezvoltarea civilizatiei si culturii europene. Totusi civilizatia mostenita de la romani a supravietuit partial in regiunile mediteraneene. Treptat, barbarii au fost convertiti la crestinism. Primii au fost francii, urmati de vizigoti, burgunzi, ostrogoti. Trecerea lor la crestinism a creat un teren favorabil si revitalizarii civilizatiei si culturii romane. Din sec. VII-VIII, in Europa s-a instaurat perioada evului mediu care a avut doua faze principale : prima- evul mediu timpuriu a tinut pana in sec. al XI-lea, dupa care a urmat-evul mediu dezvoltat- pana in sec.al XIV-lea. In aceasta perioada un rol deosebit de important in pastrarea si dezvoltarea crestinismului l-a avut institutia monahismului. In Europa au luat fiinta tot mai multe ordine monastice. Fondatorul monahismului occidental e considerat Benedict din Norcia(480-547) care a infiintat ordinul monahal al Benedictinilor. El a fondat in 529 si celebra manastire Monte Casino din Italia. In secolele urmatoare monahismul benedictin facea progrese mari in multe tari din Europa occidentala. Tot de catre benedictini a fost fondata mai tarziu si celebra abatie de la Cluny din Franta in 909, care timp de mai multe secole a dominat viata monahala occidentala prin prestigiul abatilor sai , prin imensele ei bogatii, prin avantajele pe care le-a primit din partea papalitatii de la Roma, etc. In sec. al XIII-lea au fost fondate inca doua ordine monahale foarte importante: ordinul Dominicanilor- fondat de catre Domingo de Guzman(1170-1221) si cel al Franciscanilor-fondat de catre sfantul Francisc din Assisi(1181-1226). Si aceste ordine au infiintat foarte multe manastiri. Mai tarziu au mai aparut si alte ordine cum sunt : cel al Carmelitilor si al Augustinilor. Cresterea numarului manastirilor si calugarilor a fost resimtita atat de catre biserica catolica cat si de marea multime a laicilor. Astfel, in perioada evului mediu timpuriu, manastirile au devenit si importante centre economice care dispunand de domenii intinse au contribuit la dezvoltarea agriculturii si la o mai buna aprovizionare a populatiei cu produse agricole. Dupa sec.al XI –lea, biserica inclusiv manastirile au jucat un rol foarte important in procesul revitalizarii oraselor vechi precum si in infiintarea unor noi orase. Este suficient sa amintim importanta religioasa si culturala a construirii marilor catedrale gotice implantate in aceste orase. Calugarii si ordinele monahale au jucat un rol hotarator si in procesul raspandirii religiei crestine pe teritoriul Europei. Aici proliferarea crestinismului a fost aproape exclusiv opera misionarilor. Prima generatie a acestora si-a desfasurat activitatea de evanghelizare in Irlanda, Scotia si Anglia care au fost convertite mai tarziu la crestinism. Au urmat tarile scandinave si Germania. In cadrul teritoriilor slavone din Europa de est cele mai importante actiuni misionare le-au depus vestiti calugari Chiril si Metodiu, dupa anul 864, cand acestia si-au inceput activitatea in cateva tari din sud-estul Europei ca: Serbia, Bulgaria, Romania, etc. Crestinizarea Rusiei a inceput dupa anul 988, cand la Kiev –printul Vladimir a fost botezat in religia crestina. Cu 3 ani mai tarziu a preluat crestinismul si primul rege al Ungariei-Sfantul Stefan. Polonezii au trecut la crestinism dupa anul 966.Popoarele de la sudul si nordul Dunarii, printre care si daco-getii au inceput sa fie crestinizati de catre apostolul Andrei in perioada vietii sale. Dintre popoarele Europei occidentale care s-au afirmat inca din perioada Imperiului Roman, primii care au trecut al crestinism au fost francii. Imparatul lor-Carol cel Mare (Charlemagne) a fost incoronat in anul 800 de catre papa de la Roma iar imperiul sau si-a propus sa refaca vechiul Imperiu Roman. Prestigiul politic si religios al papalitatii a inceput sa creasca vertiginos dupa incoronarea lui Carol cel Mare, iar mai tarziu sub imparatul Otto al III-lea (983-1002) cand acesti suverani au incredintat domenii intinse si guvernarea unor intregi comitate, mai multor episcopate, din cadrul Sfantului Imperiu Roman de Natiune Germana. Pozitia traditionala de subordonare a bisericii fata de autoritatea statala s-a schimbat radical, cand ambitiosul papa Grigore al IV-lea , in 1075 a promulgat Edictul intitular „Dictatus papae”in care este afirmata ideea superioritatii puterii papale asupra celei imperiale. Ulterior, aceasta pozitie s-a materializat in faptul ca imparatilor nu li se mai recunostea dreptul de investitura fara aprobarea papei si orice functie ecleziastica nu mai putea fi aprobata de catre un for statal. Prin aceasta masura, puterea ecleziastica si in special cea a papei de la Roma si-a asumat rolul de a exercita un control asupra intregii puteri politice statale. Cresterea rolului papalitatii s-a manifestat si in timpul, celor noua cruciade (1096-1270) care au reprezentat contraofensiva inaintarii lumii islamice spre Tara Sfanta. Succesul primei cruciade (1096-1099) care s-a soldat cu eliberarea Ierusalimului a consolidat prestigiul papalitatii si a starnit un entuziasm in randurile credinciosilor din Europa de a participa la aceste cruciade. Cea de a doua cruciada (1147-1149) care avea drept scop asedierea Damascului, s-a soldat cu un esec. Cea de a treia cruciada(1189-1192) s-a sfarsit cu incheierea unei paci cu ocupantul Ierusalimului-Saladin. Cruciada a IV-a (1202-1204) a intreprins o expeditie rusionoasa de jaf impotriva unor teritorii ale Imperiului Bizantin, inclusiv a Constantinopolului(1204); si- a propus intemeierea unui Imperiu Latin Oriental. Cruciada a V-a (1219-1221) a fost o expeditie ratata, impotriva Egiptului. Cruciada a VI-a(1228-1229) s-a soldat cu incheierea unei paci cu sultanul Egiptului si obtinerea orasului sfant- Ierusalim. Cruciada a VII-a a fost indreptata impotriva Egiptului si Tunisiei si s-a incheiat cu o infrangere. Ultimele doua cruciade s-au incheiat cu un esec total, adica cu pierderea tuturor oraselor din Palestina si Egipt. In concluzie, prin cruciadele intreprinse s-a obtinut o singura victorie- cucerirea Ierusalimului care nu a durat nici un secol. In schimb au generat numeroase acte de violenta, banditism si masacre asupra unor populatii pasnice peste care au trecut cruciatii: a evreilor din unele tari europene, a musulmanilor si a ortodocsilor peste care au trecut trupele cruciatilor. Jefuirea Constantinopolului si a altor teritorii ale Imperiului bizantin au constituit o rusine a occidentalilor iar infiintarea Imperiului Latin Oriental a fost o greseala capitala. In sec. al XIV-lea prestigiul papalitatii a intrat intr-o perioada de criza grava, care a durat mai bine de un secol. Pretentiile de hegemonie mondiala ale papalitatii s-au ciocnit cu monarhii francezi, suferind o grava infrangere atunci cand papii au ajuns sub dominatia acestora iar sediul papalitatii a fost pentru prima oara mutat din Roma la Avignon(1309-1378). Prestigiul papalitatii a fost partial refacut in secolele urmatoare. In urmatoarele doua secole, papalitatea s-a infruntat cu mai multe probleme, ca : pierderea treptata a increderii populatiei fata de aceasta institutie datorita faptului ca papii erau mai interesati de apararea intereselor proprii decat de indeplinirea inaltelor misiuni de conducatori spirituali ai societatii. In Spania, regii catolici Ferdinand si Izabela au obtinut de la papalitate, dreptul de a propune ei insisi episcopii si pe ceilalti inalti demnitari ecleziastici, fapt ce s-a repetat putin mai tarziu in Franta cu regele Francisc I. Odata cu Catol Quintul (1519-1556), sacrul Imperiu Roman de Natiune Germana devine un imperiu al Spaniei care a inglobat si alte teritorii. Un ecou nefavorabil pentru autoritatea bisericii catolice si a papalitatii l-a constituit si comportamentul lipsit de principii morale al colonizatorilor portughezi in Africa si in Brazilia si al spaniolilor –in America Latina. In pofida conceptiilor umaniste ale lui Cristofor Columb si ale declaratiilor favorabile respectarii moralitatti ale regilor catolici ai Spaniei, conchistadorii Cortez si Pisaro nu si-au respectat aceste promisiuni. In intentia lor de a scoate din colonii cat mai multe metale pretioase, au recurs la o politica de exterminare in masa a populatiei bastinase chiar sub privirile autoritatilor religioase prezente acolo. Scaderea autoritatii bisericii catolice s-a datorat si intensificarii miscarilor eretice ale lui John Wiklif , Ian Hus, etc. Raspunsul papalitatii pentru oprirea miscarilor eretice a fost dat de catre papa Grigore al IX-lea care in 1231 a instituit un tribunal religios permanent in vederea luptei impotriva ereziilor, sub numele de INCHIZITIE (inquirir= ancheta). Mai tarziu, in 1542, papa Paul al III-lea a inlocuit acest tribunal medieval cu un nou organ numit Sfantul Oficiu caruia i- a marit domeniul competentelor si sfera acelora susceptibili de a fi investigati de acest Oficiu. In varianta sa spaniola, Inchizitia a fost adeseori un instrument cu ajutorul caruia, monarhii sau autoritatile bisercicesti au eliminat elementele care constituiau o amenintare la adresa autoritatilor politice si religioase. Pana la expulzarea evreilor din Spania in 1492, Inchizitia servea si ca un instrument de discriminare impotriva evreilor si a arabilor din Spania. O preocupare a Inchizitiei careia i-au cazut victime milioane de femei nevinovate , a fost”vanatoarea de vrajitoare”. In perioada Renasterii, tribunalul Inchizitiei era si un sever aparator al ideilor transcendente, imuabile ale bisericii catolice. Ca victime ale Inchizitiei au cazut numerosi oameni de stiinta cu gandire inaintata, ca : Girodano Bruno, Ian Hus, etc.-care au sfarsit arsi pe rug. 6.Reforma protestanta din prima jumatate a sec. al XVI-lea Sec. al XVI-lea a debutat cu o perioada de criza manifestata sub multiple aspecte :ecleziastica, morala, intelectuala, politica, nationala, economica si sociala. Efectul cel mai puternic al acesteia s-a resimtit in Germania deoarece aici decaderea morala si abuzurile inaltului cler au luat proportiile cele mai evidente. La Roma intre 1492-1503 papa, Alexandru al VI-lea-Borgia, de origine spaniola a indignat intreaga lume catolica prin imoralitatea sa manifestata in mod vadit. Dupa acesta, un alt papa ale carui actiuni au starnit indignarea opiniei publice a fost Leon al X-lea care in 1515 a emis o bula prin care a acordat dreptul episcopului Albert de Brandemburg ca intr-o perioada de 8 ani sa difuzeze niste hartii numite „indulgente plenare” . Cumpararea acestora conferea enoriasilor in functie de suma propusa de catre cumparator insusi, iertarea totala sau partiala a pacatelor. Jumatate din suma astfel realizata prin vanzarea indulgentelor urma sa fie donata papalitatii in vederea construirii Basilicii Sfantul Petru iar cealalta ramanea la dispozitia episcopului. Se puteau face subscriptii de bani care sa asigure credinciosilor iertarea pacatelor lor sau chiar in contul unor persoane decedate carora pentru suma oferita ar fi putut sa li se reduca perioada de ispasire a pacatelor in Purgatoriu. Emiterea indulgentelor a scandalizat profund o parte a opiniei publice europene , in special a celei de pe teritoriul Germaniei. Intrigat la culme de acest fapt, Martin Luther profesor si predicator a formulat 95 de teze in care combate legitimitatea emiterii de indulgente . In 31 octombrie 1517 afiseaza aceste teze pe poarta de intrare a bisericii din Witemberg, chemand pe credinciosi la o disputa pe aceasta tema . Din acest moment Luther a inceput o imensa actiune de aparare a conceptiei sale in fata autoritatilor papale care a declansat de fapt Reforma protestantismului. In esenta Reforma lui Martin Luther(1483-1546) a constat in negarea rolului bisericii catolice si a clerului de mijlocitor intre crediciosi si divinitate si afirmarea totdata a posibilitatii mantuirii omului numai prin credinta sa proprie. Luther repeta deseori cu deosebita convingere ca numai prin credinta proprie putem fi absolviti de pacatele noastre, nicidecum prin cumparare de indulgente. Doctrina lutherana a suprematiei absolute a credintei a condus la negarea multor dogme si practici ale cultelor bisericii traditionale catolice, precum : messa catolica, sacerdotiul, ierarhia ecleziastica inclusiv papalitatea, practicile ascetice, etc. Prin negarea acestora, Luther a simplificat si laicizat religia catolica.Totodata el a inlaturat si fastul catolic, adorarea fecioarei Maria si a sfintilor, inchinarea la icoane si moaste, etc. astfel incat biserica lutherana a limitat religia la insusirea Bibliei si a anumitor traditii religioase. In 1520, in Proclamatia sa catre nobilimea germana, Luther a lasat de inteles ca Biblia tradusa de catre el in germana va putea fi inteleasa de catre toti credinciosii acestei tari si ca nu ar mai fi necesar un intermediar care sa le explice Biblia . Dintre sacramentele religioase Luther a pastrat doar botezul si euharistia. In lucrarea sa „Libertatea crestinului” el scria „ Crestinul este un om liber fata de toate lucrurile si nu este supus nimanui.” La 3 ianuarie 1521 el a fost excomunicat de catre papa de la Roma . El ar fi putut sa fie arestat si intemnitat dar a fost salvat de catre nobilimea germana care l-a aparat si a acceptat doctrina sa. Reforma lutherana s-a extins asupra multor zone din Europa occidentala. In afara Germaniei a fost acceptata si in tarile scandinave. In Suedia, protestantii l-au proclamat pe regele luteran Gustav I.(1523) pentru a se separa religios de Roma si politic de Danemarca. In aceasta tara , ralierea la religia luterana a urmarit sa puna capat dominatiei inaltului cler si a nobilimii. Norvegia si Islanda apartineau coroanei daneze. Finlanda a adoptat deasemenea lutheranismul. Henric al VIII-lea al Angliei, a hotarat sa paraseasca catolicismul din cauza nerecunoasterii de catre papa a casatoriei sale cu Anne Boleyn, motiv pentru care a fost excomunicat din aceasta religie in 1533. El si prelatii religiosi din Anglia au avut initial o atitudine de ostilitate fata de lutheranism. Au luat o serie de decizii care in anul 1534 au culminat cu adoptartea schemei actuale a religiei anglicane. Parlamentul englez a votat subordonarea bisericii, autoritatii coroanei britanice. Jean Calvin (1509-1564) jurist si reformator religios francez a avut initiativa intemeierii unui nou cult crestin reformat. Ca si luteranii el a vrut sa se intoarca la simplitatea crestinismului primitiv reducand sfintele taine la : botez si eurahistie. Invatatura sa a fost adoptata de catre crestinii reformati din Franta si din Elvetia, Olanda, Scotia, Ungaria si Transilvania. Conciliul din Trento al bisericii catolice(1545-1563) a fost un conciliu ecumenic care isi propunea un triplu scop : a) sa readuca pe protestanti la unitatea bisericii catolice; b) sa defineasca precis si clar dogma sacramentelor; c) sa efectueze o reforma morala si disciplinara a intregii erarhii ecleziastice. Acest conciliu a avut efecte benefice asupra bisericii catolice pe planul reinoirii pastorale, al orientarii spirituale si al inceperii unei intense activitati misionare, etc. V. Islamul sau religia mahomedana Conform Coranului, islamul inseamna”supunere” sau adeziunea la pacea lui Allah. Aceasta religie a aparut in sec. al VII-lea si este ultima dintre cele trei religii ale „Cartii”adica a Bibliei. Atat arabii cat si iudeii si crestinii il considerau pe patriarhul biblic Avraam, ca fiind al lor;pentru arabi el este cel care a construit templul Kaaba din Mecca si de la care a pornit credinta lor intr-un singur Dumnezeu. Initiatorul religiei mohamedane a fost profetul Mahomed (570-632)cel care a inteles foarte bine necesitatile timpului sau si a format o religie pragmatica, ce corespunde pe deplin nevoilor si aspiratiilor poporului sau . Astazi, islamul a devenit una dintre cele mai mari religii ale omenirii care are peste un miliard de adepti, concentrati in special in tarile in curs de dezvoltare, in cadrul paturilor sociale defavorizate si limitate din punct de vedere cultural. Acesta a reusit in mare masura sa supuna adica sa disciplineze populatiile care l-au adoptat, dar care uneori au dat dovada si de nesupunere si chiar de o violenta neobisnuita. 1.Conditiile istorice si social-economice ale Arabiei, unde s-a nascut islamul Cu mult inaintea islamului, societatea araba, era constituita dintr-un popor nomad, al carei sursa de existenta era : cresterea animalelor mici, oi si capre, pe langa care mai detineau si cate doua animale mult indragite de ei: calul si dromaderul. Calul le conferea un motiv de mandrie si lux, iar camila era animalul cel mai folositor de la care aveau lapte, carne si parul din care impreuna cu lana oilor teseau haine, paturi, materiale pentru construirea cortului, etc; dar valoarea camilei era data si de faptul ca acesta reprezenta unicul mijloc de transport, fiind singura care putea strabate desertul. O alta ocupatie mult indragita de arabi a fost si a ramas comertul, mai ales cel practicat la distanta cu ajutorul camilelor. Acesta era si cazul tribului patriarhului Mahomed Quaraysh care locuia in cetatea –stat Mecca si care facea doua calatorii lungi, pe an cu camilele sale. Prima calatorie se facea vara, in directia nord: prin Levant, Siria, Egipt, iar a doua –in directia sud: spre Yemen si Etiopia. In perioada formarii islamului, poporul arab era in mare masura analfabet, dar aveau totusi o cultura care se transmitea din generatie in generatie, pe cale orala. Astfel era o traditie a lor de a retine in memoria colectiva, mituri, povesti, legende , etc. Existau totusi printre ei si numerosi oameni cultivati care stapaneau scrisul. Dintre acestia erau si cei care se numeau Hunafa-oameni intelepti care venerau pe Avraam si credeau intr-un singur Dumnezeu. Acestia erau foarte respectati in societatea araba. Inainte de aparitia islamului, majoritatea populatiei Arabiei avea o religie politeista; mai multe triburi impreuna credeau intr-o anume divinitate care era reprezentata printr-o statuie sau figurina din argila, sau sculptata din piatra sau lemn,- obiecte considerate sacre care se pastrau in cadrul templului Kaaba. Acest templu era si inainte de aparitia islamului, un centru de pelerinaj frecventat de catre arabii din toata peninsula. Profetul Mahomed facea parte din clanul hashemit, din ai carui membri era ales cel ce avea functia religioasa de „preot al tuturor arabilor”. Membrii acestui clan detineau cheile templului si ei se ocupau si de primirea si indrumarea pelerinilor care veneau sa viziteze templul Kaaba. 2.Profetul Mahomed si familia sa Numele de Mahomed inseamna- preaslavitul. El era fiul lui Abdullah care in araba inseamna-adoratorul lui Allah si al Aminei. Chiar de la nasterea sa era pe jumatate orfan deoarece tatal sau a murit la cateva luni dupa nasterea fiului sau. Dupa aceasta el a fost luat sub tutela bunicului sau-Abd-Al-Muttalib care era capetenia clanului hashemit. Atat mama cat si bunicul sau au murit dupa cativa ani iar Mahomed a ramas complet orfan. De cresterea si educatia lui s-a ocupat apoi unchiul sau Abu Talib si sotia sa Fatima care l-au primit sub acoperisul lor. Familia lui Mahomed era saraca dar se bucura de mare prestigiu religios in fata concetatenilor si datorita vocatiei lor de preoti ai tuturor arabilor. Dupa ce a mai crescut, Mahomed a participat si el la aceasta activitate, castigand pretuirea tuturora datorita onestitatii sale. De aceea, cei din Mecca l-au poreclit-Al Amin, adica –cel onest, cel integru. Dupa varsta de 20 de ani, calitatile sale morale erau atat de mult elogiate incat o negustoreasa bogata din Mecca numita Khadija i-a propus protectia sa, incredintandu-i sarcina sa se ocupe de afacerile ei comerciale. Deoarece castigurile afacerilor acesteia au sporit substantial sub indrumarea lui Mahomed, acest fapt a starnit admiratia Khadijei care l-a cerut in casatorie. Mahomed a acceptat propunerea in pofida marii diferente de varsta. Cand el avea doar 25 de ani, sotia sa era de 40. Khadija s-a dovedit o sotie deosebit de buna care impartasea pe deplin aspiratiile lui si l-a ajutat in toate initiativele sale. De aceea el i-a cinstit memoria toata viata si a avut numai cuvinte de apreciere si dragoste la adresa ei. Cand avea aproximativ 30 de ani, lui Mahomed ii placea sa mediteze in singuratate, la viata –in general precum si la obiceiurile si cultele religioase practicate de catre concetatenii lui. Obisnuia ca in fiecare luna sa se se retraga cateva zile, intr-o pestera din apropiere de Mecca, pentru meditatie. Cand s-a apropiat de varsta de 40 de ani, intr-un moment de reculegere in pestera Hira, a fost surprins de aparitia arhanghelului Gabriel care i-a explicat ca el a fost ales de Dumnezeu sa fie intermediar intre acesta si poporul arab, si ca prin el vrea sa transmita poporului sau Cartea sacra-Coranul. Arhanghelul i-ar fi intins lui Mahomed un pergament si i-ar fi spus cu multa autoritate: „citeste!” la care Mahomed i-ar fi raspuns: „Nu stiu sa citesc.” Atunci arhanghelul ar fi inceput sa citesca primele 5 versete din surata 96 din Coran, pe care Mahomed le-ar fi memorat imediat. Ajuns acasa el i-ar fi povestit totul cu emotie, sotiei sale si unui unchi al sau Waraga care era un intelept hunafa. Ambii ar fi inteles foarte bine despre ce e vorba si l-ar fi sfatuit pe Mahomed sa continuie vizitarea pesterii Hira, de unde ar fi primit el treptat, din partea arhanghelului, toate versetele Coranului, pe care le-ar fi memorat si le-ar fi dictat unor scribi care le-ar fi lasat in scris. La sfarsit ar fi primit si o porunca, de a convoca mai intai familia sa careia sa-i comunice mesajul lui Dumnezeu iar ulterior sa –l faca cunoscut si populatiei din Mecca. Unchiul sau cel intelept a considerat ca nu ar fi bine sa comunice intai familiei, pentru ca „nu poti fi popa bun in familia ta „ dar Mohamed n-ar fi ascultat acest sfat si ar fi convocat familia la un ospat. Dar reactia familiei sale ar fi fost negativa deoarece membrii acesteia se temeau ca prin propovaduirea noii religii ar fi putut sa dispara traditia pelerinajului la templul Kaaba- ceea ce nu ar fi fost in interesul locuitorilor din Mecca. Ostilitatea familiei si a tribului lui Mahomed fata de propagarea noii religii, nu depasea la inceput stadiul de ironii si batjocura, dar mai tarziu s-a transformat in amenintari si persecutii. Nici macar prestigiul unchiului sau- conducator al tribului si nici prestigiul de care se bucura clanul hashemit nu puteau sa-l apere pe Mahomed de aceste amenintari. Dar el nu s-a descurajat si a inceput sa predice noua religie pentru populatia Meccai. Aproximativ 10 ani a propovaduit pentru fidelii religiei sale alcatuiti din : oameni saraci, sclavi tineri, etc. Dar in ultimul an al acestei perioade, numit si „anul tristetii” s-au petrecut doua evenimente triste in viata lui : moartea iubitei sale sotii-Khadija si moartea unchiului sau-Abu Thalib. Dupa acestea, ostilitatea tribului sau si a altora din Mecca a crescut si mai mult. El a cautat diferite cai de iesire din aceasta situatie, dorind sa se mute intr-o alta localitate din apropierea Meccai, dar aceste planuri nu i-au reusit. In urma unor amenintari directe cu moartea, dupa ce aflase ca era fixata chiar si ziua asasinarii lui , intr- o zi a anului 622, Mahomed a hotarat sa paraseasca in taina Mecca impreuna cu cativa credinciosi ai sai, dintre care : prietenul sau intim-Abu Bakr si alti prozeliti. Aceasta a fost” Fuga la Medina sau” hegira „ socotita ziua inceperii oficiale a religiei mahomedane. La Medina, aflata la o distanta de 450 km. de Mecca, Mahomed a fost primit de catre autoritati si de populatie cu toate onorurile. Vestea invataturii sale a ajuns in acest oras chiar inaintea sosirii lui la Medina. Aici, principala lui preocupare era formarea comunitatii religioase –umma. El avea de stabilit si cele 5 obligatii ale credinciosilor musulmani, numiti stalpii religiei musulmane. Aici s-a format o structura religioasa in care nu mai conta apartenenta la trib sau familie ci faptul ca toti erau considerati doar -credinciosi musulmani. Mahomed a creat treptat o societate teocratica in cadrul careia el detinea nu numai functia de conducator religios ci si pe aceea de conducator administrativ. Credinciosii sai erau la inceput cei veniti cu el din Mecca, convertiti anterior precum si cei convertiti la aceasta religie dupa venirea lui la Medina. Daca la inceput aceasta diferenta a mai contat, ulterior si aceasta a disparut. La Medina locuiau si cateva triburi de evrei care nu voiau sa se supuna conducerii lui Mahomed. De aceea el a hotarat si i- a obligat pe credinciosii sai ca la rugaciune sa nu se mai indrepte conform traditiei, cu fata spre Ierusalim ci catre Mecca, pe care o considera de-atunci- noul centru al religiei musulmane. Mahomed a reusit sa incheie cu locuitorii Meccai un armistitiu de pace si sa faca un pelerinaj la Mecca. Insotit de circa 2000 de credinciosi ai sai, s-a intors in orasul sau natal, unde locuitorii acestuia, inclusiv membrii tribului sau nu s-au mai manifestat cu ostilitate fata de el, cerand in masa, convertirea lor la islam. Dupa reantoarcerea la Medina, in anul urmator el a revenit la Mecca in fruntea unei puternice armate de peste 10.000 de luptatori si a declarat „razboi ramasitelor vechii credinte pagane” poruncind sa fie scosi din Kaaba toti idolii pagani ce mai ramasesera, pentru ca acest templu sa devina sanctuarul principal al islamului. Apoi Mahomed a declarat Mecca-orasul capitala a unui stat teocratic arab. Insa el s-a intors la Medina unde era asteptat de noua sa sotie favorita Aisha, fiica prietenului sau. La scurt timp dupa aceea el a cazut bolnav si a murit la 8 iunie 632, in bratele sotiei. Nu a fost inhumat in cimitir ci trupul sau a fost depus intr-un mormant la locuinta sotiei sale, loc care a devenit un centru de pelerinaj . Ulterior conducatorii religiei musulmane au hotarat sa-l sanctifice creand o legenda in jurul sau, potrivit careia trupul lui Mahomed ar fi inviat si ar fi fost transportat la ceruri de animalul fabulos numit-Burak infatisat ca o iapa cu cap de femeie si cu coada de paun, sub calauzirea aceluiasi inger Gabriel si cu ajutorul „pietrei negre”- ce se afla in templul Kaaba. 3.Dogmatica religiei musulmane Cuvantul „hegira”semnifica inceputul anului I. al erei islamice si coincide cu apusul soarelui unei zile de joi intre 15-16 iulie a anului 622. Initial, islamul s-a prezentat ca o religie biblica coboratoare din Avraam si totodata ca o” reforma „ a iudaismului si crestinsimului. Dar la Medina, dupa ce au aparut diferendele dintre islam si comunitatile evreiesti si crestine, profetul Mahomed a declarat islamul ca singura religie adevarata care coboara de la patriarhul Avraam. Coranul- cartea sfanta a islamului se compune din o suta patrusprezece surate sau capitole iar fiecare capitol- din mai multe versete. Acestea sunt formulate astfel incat sa poata fi memorate cat mai usor. Dupa traditia musulmana, textul Coranului a fost dictat profetului Mahomed de catre Allah prin intermediul arhanghelului Gabriel. In realitate , textul Coranului a fost elaborat de catre profetul Mahomed impreuna cu colaboratorii sai, incepand din anul 610 pana la moartea profetului in 632 iar dupa aceea a fost definitivat in 655 de catre califul Otman. Au fost elaborate mai multe variante din care ulterior, teologii islamului au ales varianta cea mai buna. In fiecare tara musulmana au fost create niste institutii teologice care se ocupa de explicarea textului Coranului si de adaptarea acestuia la specificul fiecarei zone sau tari. Astfel de institutii functioneaza si azi. Islamul este o religie pur monoteista care adora pe Allah ca dumnezeu unic, atotputernic si omniprezent si il considera creatorul universului, demn de veneratie si de supunere, sursa a binelui si a raului, cel care ne poate izbavi de pacate si de slabiciunile noastre. Cel care crede in Allah si caruia i se daruieste in exclusivitate, cu totul, nu se teme decat de nemultumirea sa si nu ravneste decat la indurarea sa. Pentru a te considera musulman trebuie sa crezi ca Allah a trimis oamenilor, mesaje prin intermediul unor profeti ca :Moise, Isus, Mahomed, etc; ca exista ingeri-fiinte invizibile care executa poruncile lui Dumnezeu; ca exista carti sfinte primite ca revelatie de la Dumnezeu, cum sunt: Biblia, Coranul, etc. In Coran nu exista nicio referire la asteptarea unui Messia sau a Mantuitorului, deoarece in islam nu exista notiunea de ”pacat originar”. Conform islamului, singura cale de mantuire, de izbavire a pacatelor omului este intoarcerea sa la buna purtare, prin hotarare proprie. Nimeni nu este raspunzator de pacatele stramosilor sau ale parintilor sai. Fiecare om poate fi judecat doar pentru propriile sale rataciri. Dupa profetul Mahomed, daca omul va raspunde in fata lui Dumnezeu, atunci ar trebui sa o faca pentru urmatoarele fapte : a)- pentru bogatia de care a dispus si de felul in care a cheltuit-o; b)- pentru tineretea lui si felul in care a trait-o; c)- pentru sanatatea lui si felul in care a ingrijit-o. Deoarece Coranul pretinde credinciosiulor musulmani o anumita conduita de viata, mahomedanii recunosc doua tipuri de drept: In primul rand- dreptul lui Dumnezeu care trebuie sa fie lege pentru orice musulman; in al doilea rand- drepturile omului care stabilesc regulile comportamentului social al musulmanului. Principalele obligatii sau legi –„ sahada”, pe care trebuie sa le respecte orice musulman, sunt urmatoarele : a)-intrucat in islam nu se tine o evidenta a credinciosilor, nu exista nici botezul si nici confirmarea in credinta ca la iudaism sau crestinism, prima obligatie a credinciosului musulman fata de cultul sau este –marturia de credinta adica repetarea zilnica a urmatoarelor doua fraze : 1.-„Recunosc ca nu exista un alt Dumnezeu decat Allah ; 2)- „Recunosc ca Mahomed a fost mesagerul lui Allah. b)-Cea de-a doua obligatie sau lege a musulmanului este rostirea de 5 ori pe zi a unei rugaciuni(salat), asezat cu fata spre Mecca si obligatia de a- si spala picioarele in prealabil; - Rugaciunea in comun(giuma)-vinerea la amiaza, la moschee - Chemarea la rugaciunese face de catre muezin, din minaretul moscheiei. c) –Cea de a treia obligatie a musulmanului este milostenia- „zacat”-ul. Ca orice religie si islamul recomanda credinciosilor sai sa-i ajute pe saraci, bolnavi, calatorii straini, etc. In acest scop biserica pretinde de la fiecare credincios sa plateasca anual un „impozit religios” legal care se stabileste in pondere de 2,5 % din averea sa. Acesti bani sunt destinati utilizarii in scopuri caritabile. Fiecare localitate isi alege o comisie care sa stabileasca modul de repartizare a banilor pentru diferite scopuri. d)-Cea de a patra obligatie a musulmanului este postul-„siyam”-ul. Acesta nu este o inventie a islamului. Musulmanii sunt obligati la un singur post- Ramadan-ul care are o anumita specificitate. Este o privatiune de la orice hrana solida sau lichida , precum si de la relatii sexuale, in fiecare zi din zori si pana la apusul soarelui, timp de o luna. Este in primul rand un exercitiu al impunerii vointei asupra trupului care trebuie sa-si infraneze necesitatile sale legitime si este o reinsufletire a spiritului si o intarire a controlului si a stapanirii de sine. e)- Cea de a cincea obligatie a musulmanului este pelerinajul –„ hadji”-ul. Fiecare musulman trebuie sa faca acest pelerinaj la Mecca. Aceasta este o obligatie pentru adulti si cei intregi la minte care dispun de suficiente mijloace financiare pentru a suporta cheltuielile de calatorie si ale sederii in timpul pelerinajului, precum si pentru intretinerea membrilor familiei sale ramase acasa de care este raspunzator, pe toata durata absentei sale. Cei care pornesc in acest pelerinaj trebuie sa ia in considerare si conditiile de siguranta a drumului. Cele 5 obligatii ale musulmanilor au fost numite si cei 5 piloni ai islamului(arkan) care sunt absolut obligatorii, ca legi prescrise in Coran. Drepturile musulmanului denumite-„ saria” configurea za modul lui de viata si sunt reglementate chiar de catre legislatia fiecarei tari musulmane. Sursele dreptului musulmanului sunt : -Coranul ale carui prescriptii sunt legi pentru fiecare musulman; -Traditia profetica numita- „hadith” care provine din invata turile verbale ale profetului; -Consensul care trebuie sa asigure unitatea comunitatii sau –ummei; -Traditiile locale sau-„sunna” ; - Efortul intelectual al legislatorului acre stabileste legile scrise ale tarii. 4.Raspandirea geografica a islamului Faptul ca Mahomed nu si-a desemnat un succesor al sau a generat o serie de complicatii. Inca din timpul vietii sale, profetul avea o predilectie pentru ginerele sau Ali, sotul fiicei sale Fatima si pentru cei doi nepoti ai sai : Hassan si Hussein. Dupa moartea profetului, pentru a salva unitatea ummei, ginerele sau Ali a trebuit sa cedeze in fata lui Abu Bakr-un fost prieten al lui Mahomed si tatal sotiei lui preferate –Aisha. Abu Bakr a fost desemnat in 632 calif al primului stat musulman cu capitala la Medina. El a apucat sa domneasca doar 2 ani si inainte de moarte a numit ca succesor nu pe Ali ci pe un general destoinic al sau- Omar care a ramas calif timp de 10 ani. Daca primul calif avea ca merite doar desavarsirea convertirii la islam a intregii populatii a peninsulei Arabe si introducerea armatei sale in Palestina, in perioada califatului lui Omar victoriile musulmane s-au succedat intr-un ritm vertiginos. El a invins armata Imperiului Bizantin in 637 la Yarmuk, dupa care , biazantinii au fost obligati sa abandoneze Siria. In acelasi an s-a prabusit si Imperiul sasanizilor din Iran si astfel si aceasta tara a putut fi convertita la islam. Cucerirea Egiptului a avut loc in 642, a Cartaginei – in 694. Astfel, inaintea secolului al VII-lea, islamul domina si in Africa de nord, Siria, Palestina, Mesopotamia, Irak, etc. In pofida acestor succese, califatul lui Omar a deteriorat grav unitatea ummei din Mecca. Faptul ca Abu Bakr l-a preferat ca urmas al sau pe Omar in locul lui Ali –un fost sclav persan, l-a jignit pe Ali si pe cei apropiati lui. Necazul lor mai mare a fost acela ca nici Omar nu a numit drept calif pe Ali, ci pe un alt ginere al profetului-Othman care a fost calif intre 644-656. Apartinand clanului aristocratic al Meccai care la inceput a fost ostil profetului, Othman a impartit posturile cheie ale imperiului tot aristocratilor din Mecca. Ali a fost proclamat calif in orasul Medina dupa asasinarea lui Othman in Egipt. El era socotit de catre adeptii sai, primul calif adevarat ce provenea din familia profetului. Ali a fost calif doar timp de 2 ani, fiindca a fost contestat de catre guvernatorul Siriei- Muawiyya. El a fost implicat in asasinarea lui Othman, de aceea a fost si el asasinat in 661. Dupa el, credinciosii sai au reusit sa proclame calif pe fiul sau mai mare Hassan, care a domnit 2 ani, intre 658-660. Guvernatorul Siriei a reusit sa convinga pe fiul cel mic al lui Ali, sa abdice de la dreptul sau de urmas al rangului de calif cuvenit dupa fratele sau, in favoarea sa. Muawiyya, fiind un om deosebit de capabil si un conducator militar si politician indraznet, a reusit sa reorganizeze intregul imperiu mostenit de el, a stabilit capitala la Damasc si a intemeiat o dinastie –cea a Omeyazilor care a ramas la putere intre 661-750. De-atunci influentele eleniste, persane si crestine asupra imperiului omeyazilor au crescut continuu. In 711, omeyazii au trecut prin stramtoarea Gibraltar pe teritoriul Spaniei cucerind aproape in intregime teritoriul acesteia. Ei au dorit sa faca cuceriri si pe teritoriul Frantei, armatele lor ajungand pana la valea Loirei dar au fost opriti de catre regele franc Carol Martel si invinsi la Poitiers langa Tours in 732, fiind obligati sa se retraga spre Pirinei. Recucerirrea Spaniei de sub dominatia araba (Reconquista) a pornit din anul 750, insa prezenta arabilor pe teritoriul Spaniei a continuat pana in 1492. Dominatia omeyazilor s-a concentarat la inceput mai ales asupra noilor cuceriri teritoriale, dar au obtinut anumite succese si pe taram economic si cultural. Acestea au fost insa franate de faptul ca pe teritoriile nou ocupate, noii convertiti la islam nu se bucurau de aceleasi drepturi ca si cuceritorii lor. In 750, dominatia omeyazilor a fost rasturnata de catre o alta familie din Mecca- cea a Abassizilor care au intemeiat o noua dinastie ce va ramane la putere pana in 1258. Acestia isi vor muta capitala imperiului la Bagdad in Mesopotamia, oras care treptat devine centrul culturii arabe. Au format si un califat nou in Spania, cu sediul la Cordoba, care a reusit sa dezvolte o cultura si o civilizatie avansata, pe teritoriul Spaniei. Ulterior s-au mai facut si alte cuceriri teritoriale ale islamului, in Afganistan, in India, Indonezia, etc. De la mijlocul sec.al X-lea, populatia imperiului arab a inceput sa-si piarda tot mai mult din unitatea sa politica si sociala. In cadrul ei au inceput sa se contureze granitele viitoarelor state nationale care si-au luat fiecare propriul sau drum de dezvoltare. Unitatea imperiului arab a putut fi salvata inca un timp datorita unor traditii cultural-religioase si a folosirii limbii arabe comune. Perioada dintre sec. XI-XV a fost deosebit de prolifica in domeniul extinderii islamului pe continentul asiatic si african. Cea mai importanata cucerire a constituit-o stabilirea statului mogul in nordul Indiei. 5.Sectele musulmane Prima sciziune a comunitatii islamice a avut loc foarte timpuriu, in 660 si s-a datorat mai degraba unor motive politice decat religioase. Guvernatorul omeyad al Damascului s-a ridicat impotriva celui de la IV-lea succesor al lui Mohamed, califul legitim Ali. Din consecintele acestui conflict s-au nascut trei tendinte si doua ramuri in islam care se pastreaza si azi. S-a format gruparea sunitilor care se distingeau prin faptul ca in afara Coranului recunosteau si traditia profetica si cea locala numita –„sunna”, de la care provine si denumirea lor de sunniti . A doua grupare a mahomedanilor este cea a siitilor formata din partizanii califului Ali si se disting de suniti prin faptul ca recunosc doar Coranul ca sursa de informare religioasa. Cu timpul , siiti s-au scindat la randul lor in mai multe secte: cea a izmailitilor, a druzilor, a bahaismului, imanitilor, etc. Cea de a treia grupare a mahomedanilor au format secta Jarichita sau a separatilor care au abandonat pe Ali fiindca pentru ei ceea ce conta era principiul conform caruia califul ales trebuie sa fie cel mai bun si cel mai demn, fara a avea vreo importanta legaturile de sange cu profetul sau apartenenta la tribul acestuia. Siitii l-au proclamat pe Ali ca primul imam sau loctiitor al profetului. El a fost considerat ca intemeietor al unei dinastii de 12 imami alesi dintre urmasii acestora sau ai sotiei sale Fatima. Acestia vor fi singurii care vor aduce credinciosilor ocrotire si vor asigura drumul lor spre paradis. Ulterior, teologii siiti au dezvoltat si mai departe aceasta conceptie din care au dedus si un mesianism religios si poltic socotind pe unul dintre cei 12 imami(nu se stie care) un „imam ascuns”. Acesta va ramane ascuns intr-o ascunzatoare nestiuta si inaccesibila altora, de unde se va intoarce in mijlocul credinciosilor sai intr-un viitor indetermniat ca sa introneze un imperiu al dreptatii si egalitatii. El va fi Mantuitorul intregii omenirii care va face si Judecata de apoi. Potrivit parerilor acestor teologi, perioada pentru credinciosi de asteptare a imamului ascuns va fi o perioada de non actiune, de pasivitate totala, specifica fanatismului musulman, dupa care va urma instaurarea unui stat teocratic condus de catre clerul siit. In anii 1978-1979, printr-o astfel de experienta a trecut statul Iran cu o populatie majoritar siita, din Orientul Mijlociu. Pana atunci acest stat a fost condus de catre dinastia Pahlavi. Ultimul sah al acesteia a fost Mohamed Reza Pahlavi Ali Amer(1941-1979) care in 1978 a fost alungat de la putere, in vederea intoarcerii ayatolahului Khomeini, din Franta, unde a trait in exil, in Iran in calitate de imam ascuns. Aceasta a insemnat pentru statul iranian o adevarata revolutie, cand toti cei legati de statul monarhic au fost obligati sa recunoasca oficial noul stat teocratic sau sa ia calea exilului, iar o parte importanta a populatiei a fost exterminata. De-atunci Iranul se numara printre tarile care prezinta un mare pericol pentru pacea mondiala si este o adevarata sansa pentru omenire ca deocamdata printre tarile arabe nu exista altele cu un regim asemanator acestuia. Acum, dupa primavara araba, nu se poate sti cu precizie ce va aduce viitorul. Un model de conducere demn de urmat si pentru alte tari arabe ar fi fost modelul turcesc pe care l-a lasat parintele Turciei moderne, Kemal Ataturk care are o constitutie in care este stipulata obligatia armatei turce de a garanta ca la conducerea statului nu se va instaura un regim musulman teocratic. P o s t f a t a Deoarece pe parcursul lucrarii, la niciuna dintre religiile analizate nu am tratat problema religiozitatii populatiei in perioada actuala, dorim sa facem aceasta in postfata, referindu-ne la religiozitatea populatiei crestine a Europei. A devenit un loc comun recunoasterea faptului ca, cel putin in decursul ultimului secol de cand filozoful german Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900) a pronuntat teza sa prin care afirmase ca „Dumnezeu a murit” –„Gott ist tot”, in tarile occidentale in special in cele din Europa, religiozitatea populatiei a scazut in mod considerabil. Desigur, acest fenomen social nu poate fi nici generalizat, nici absolutizat, ci trebuie privit ca o tendinta selectiva in functie de tara, de mediul social, de gradul de cultura al populatiei, etc. Scaderea religiozitatii enoriasilor a atins cel mai mult bisericile protestante: lutherane, anglicane, reformate, precum si biserica romano-catolica din Europa. Acest fapt s-a datorat unor factori ca: - influenta revolutiei franceze(1789-17692) si in special a „Declaratiei universale a drepturilor omului si cetateanului” care in art.10 mentioneaza ca: „Nimeni nu trebuie hartuit pentru opiniile sale, nici macar pentru cele religioase, decat in cazul cand exprimarea lor tulbura opinia publica, stabilita prin lege” Aceasta Declaratie si-a manifestat influenta, in primul rand asupra unor tari ca: Franta, Germania, Anglia si Tarile Scandinave, la care religiozitatea a trecut de la o cultura a obligatiei, la una a alegerii benevole. In celelalte tari crestine, influenta acestei Declaratii s-a manifestat mai tarziu si numai asupra unor paturi intelectuale mai avansate din punct de vedere cultural. Deci influenta Declaratiei universale a drepturilor omului si cetateanului a dus la nasterea paturii sociale a ateilor, adica a acelora care nu apartin si nu recunosc nici o religie. In sec. al XIX-lea, scaderea religiozitatii a mai fost influentata de : -rezultatele experimentelor obtinute in unele ramuri ale stiintelor naturii, cum ar fi: -aparitia teoriei evolutioniste a lui Darwin; - filozofia materialista a lui Ludwig Feuerbach(1775-1833) si a lui Karl Marx(1818-1882), etc. In sec. al XX-lea, cel mai mare dusman al religiozitatii a fost sistemul comunist aparut mai intai in Rusia tarista dupa 1918, iar mai tarziu in circa 15 tari ale lumii. Acest sistem, dupa cel de al doilea razboi mondial a ajuns sa cuprinda o mare parte din populatia lumii. In cadrul acestuia a fost controlata intreaga activitate a populatiei prin partidul comunist si organele securitatii, fara insa a se interzice oficial functionarea bisericilor. Aceasta politica a avut ca scop anihilarea totala a sentimentului religios. In Romania, desi au trecut deja peste doua decenii de la caderea comunismului, influenta vechii politicii ateiste se resimte inca si astazi, mai ales la paturile sociale care au fost privilegiate in timpul comunismului, precum si in randurile tinerilor care in familie nu au primit o educatie religioasa, iar in scoala si in societate au fost total privati de aceasta. Actualmente, cand statul a devenit laic iar biserica nu poate infuenta in mod direct activitatea si legislatia statului, societatea civila a fost privata de o religie crestina luminata, conceputa esentialmente ca garant al promovarii moralitatii, dreptatii sociale si a adevarului. Infaptuirea unui astfel de deziderat ar presupune gasirea unor forme de conlucrare directa intre organismele de stat si cele religioase, precum si schimbarea mentalitatilor politicienilor si functionarilor statului, pe de o parte si a populatiei, pe de alta parte. In aceasta directie consideram ca ar putea fi benefica propunerea tanarului politician Mihai Neamtu, privind formarea unui parteneriat intre Biserica ortodoxa romana si statul roman. In ultimele secole, asa cum arata Marcel Gauchet , in urma bascularii globale si explicite a religiozitatii, avem de a face cu o situatie pe care el o numea „secularizare si privatizare a religiei” iar aceasta, in raport cu un alt fenomen tipic modernitatii politice- disocierea societatii civile de stat. Astazi, cand bisericile au pierdut din autoritatea de a determina credinta si cu atat mai putin aceea de reglementare a moravurilor, se constata individualizarea si privatizarea credintei. Dupa cum arata Camil Ungureanu, ”in Romania democratia apare la sfarsitul secolului al XIX-lea, odata cu constituirea natiunii si constiintei nationale, religia furnizand unul dintre materialele cele mai importante ale acestui proces. De aici si faptul ca religia si democratia au parte azi de o intalnire indirecta plina de ambiguitati, ceea ce face ca religia sa participe prea putin la dezbaterea cetateneasca. O modernizare a bisericii ortodoxe presupune eliberarea ei de stereofonia religie –natiune si poate contribui la desecularizarea credintei ortodoxe” Alexandru Farkas C u p r i n s Introducere . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 1. Cap.1 .Credinta religioasa si religia. . . . . . . . . . 2-10 1. Credinta religioasa. . . . . . . . . . . . . 2-4 2. Cultele religioase. . . . . . . . . . . . .5-7 3. Arta epocii de piatra; civilizatia megalitica . . . 7-9 4. Rolul miturilor in formarea dogmelor religioase 10 A.Religia popoarelor din Mesopotamia 10-13 B.Religia Egiptului antic 13-14 C.Religiile Chinei 15-17 D.Traditia religioasa a japonezilor 18-19 E.Cele trei religii ale persilor antici 20-22 F.Credintele religioase ale cretanilor 23-25 G. Credintele religioase si zeii Greciei antice 26--29 H.Religia Romei antice 30-33 I. Religia daco-getilor 34-36 Marile religii ale lumii I.Hinduismul 37-42 1.Aparitia hinduismului si doctrinele sale 37-38 2.Castele societatii indiene 39 3.Sacralizarea etapelor vietii indienilor 40 4.Hinduismul si mentalitatea occidentala 41 II.Budismul 42-46 1.Aparitia budismului si curentele sale 42-43 2.Fundamentele religiei budiste 44-45 3.Raspandirea geografica a budismului III. Iudaismul-mozaismul 46-60 1.Principalele etape ale dezvoltarii iudaismului 47-48 2.Istoria iudaismului intre mit si realitate 49-52 3.Teologia iudaismului 53-54 4.Sacralizarea vietii cotidiene a evreilor 55-57 5.Sarbatorile evreiesti. Calendarul liturgic 59-60 IV.Crestinismul 1.Isus-familia si invatatura sa 61-63 2.Apostolii lui Isus 3.Etapele formarii si dezvoltarii crestinismului 66-67 4.Epoca schismelor dintre Biserica Occid. si Orient. 68-70 5.Perioada de expansiune a Bisericii occidentale 71-74 6.Reforma protestanta din sec.al XVI-lea 75-76 V. Islamul sau religia mahomedana 77-92 1.Conditiile istorice ale aparitiei islamului 77-78 2.Profetul Mahomed si familia sa 78-81 3.Dogmele religiei mahomedane 82-85 4.Raspandirea geografica a islamului 86-87 5.Sectele musulmane 88-90 Postfata 91-92 Cuprins 93-94 Bibliografie 1.Biblia sau Sfanta Scriptura a Vechiului si Noului testament The Bible League, SharingGod’s.Word Since 1938 2.Mircea Eliade: Istoria credintelor si ideilor religioase, vol.I-IV Editura stiintifica si enciclopedica .Bucuresti ,1981,1986,1988, Polirom 2007 3.Ovidiu Drimba:Istoria culturii si civilizatiei, vol I-IV Editura stiintifica si enciclopedica.Bucuresti 1985,1987,1990,1995 4.Religiile lumii. Editura Aquila. Ed.in limba romana 5.Victor Kernbach-Dictionar de mitologie generala Editura stiintifica si enciclopedica Buicuresti, 1989 6.Philippe Gaudin: Marile religii Editura Orizonturi 7.Marcel Gauchet :Iesirea din religie Editura Humanitas 2006 8.Camil Ungureanu-Religia in democratie Editura Polirom 2011 9.H.Roman Patapievici – Omul recent Humanitas, Bucuresti, ed. A III-a, 2004 10.Keith Ward; Marile intrebari din stiinta si religie Editura Curtea veche, Bucuresti 2011 11.Eckhart Tolle: Puterea prezentului-Ed.Curtea Veche-2009 12. .Eckhart Tolle:Un pamant nou- Ed.Curtea Veche-2009 Primele credinte intre mister si ipoteze Studiind mormintele si ramasitele pamantesti ale oamenilor preistorici, paleontologii si arheologii au incercat sa patrunda in lumea acestora si sa descifreze reprezentarile simbolice legate de practicile funerare. O exceptionala colectie de fosile umane vechi de 350.000 de ani, infirma teoria conform careia cele mai vechi situri funerare au aproximativ 270.000 de ani. In ultimele trei decenii, sapaturile efectuate in pestera Sima de los Huesos din masivul Atapuerca (Spania) au scos la lumina ramasitele pamantesti ale unui numar de 32 de indivizi din specia Homo Heidelbergensis, stramosul omului de Neanderthal, si un cutit slefuit pe ambele parti, din cuartita rotie. Prezenta acestui obiect aflat langa oseminte poate fi asociata unei ofrande aduse defunctilor. Este posibil insa ca acesta sa fi cazut, pur si simplu. Cele mai vechi morminte atestate cu certitudine, dateaza din Paleoliticul Mijlociu (intre - 270.000 si - 35.000 de ani) se afla in Orientul Apropiat si apartin culturii a doua specii umane care au convietuit o mare parte din timp: Omul de Neanderthal si Homo Sapiens. Au fost descoperite insa si dincolo de Orientul Apropiat, din zonele atlantice si pana in Uzbekistan, toate fiind localizate in pesteri si sub "palariile" stancilor. Interpretarea practicilor funerare este aproape imposibila avand in vedere faptul ca orientarea si pozitia scheletelor erau aleatorii, ca nu existau criterii funerare legate de sex, varsta, starea de sanatate. Faptul ca defunctii au fost pusi la adapost, suscita intrebari legate de imperative igienice, de considerente afective sau de primele semne ale unei credinte cu valoare simbolica. Mormintele sunt sapate adanc: un semn de respect fata de defuncti. De-abia in Paleoliticul Superior (intre - 35.000 si - 12.000 de ani) apare o diversitate de practici funerare. In aceasta perioada au loc inhumari individuale si colective, in morminte duble si multiple in care sunt introduse diverse obiecte manufacturate sau naturale: unelte, arme, statuete, podoabe din dinti de animale, scoici, oase, lemn etc. Pigmentul, ocrul in special, este frecvent folosit pentru acoperirea totala sau partiala a obiectelor. Semnificatia rolului acestora in practicile funerare ramane, si in aceasta perioada, un mister. Ar putea fi ofrande afective, onorifice, obiecte utile sau protectoare in viata de apoi... Credeau oare intr-o alta existenta? Imposibil de precizat. In schimb, diversitatea si valoarea tipurilor de mobilier funerar a fost interpretata de unii specialisti ca semne ale ierarhiei sociale. Din pacate, majoritatea vestigiilor umane exhumate este constituita din resturi de oseminte; in special craniene si dentare. Unele dintre acestea prezentau semne care au alimentat ipoteza antropofagiei rituale. In Mezolitic (intre - 10.000 si - 6.500 de ani in Europa) apare o noua practica, cea a incinerarii. Acum sunt construite si primele necropole, dotate cu mobilier si diverse obiecte din oase de animale, scoici, silex. Toate aceste practici atesta aparitia primelor ritualuri funerare si a primelor credinte, neidentificate, legate de viata de dincolo. Interpretarea, descrierea lor nu poate fi, deocamdata, asociata decat ipotezelor. Cercetatorii asteapta noi descoperiri care sa ofere detalii interpretabile si sa ateste transformarea lui Homo Sapiens in Homo Religiosus. Sursa: RevistaMagazin.ro Categorie:Istorie Categorie:Religie